I Love You Not
by Kaoru97
Summary: "Soul, you have the hardest job out there. Well, for a 21-year-old." I nodded, listening to my Father. "Spirit and Kami Albarn have a daughter, Maka. Get to her heart and shatter it." I looked at my Father in surprise and he smiled. "She's dating Lord Death's son Death the Kid. Make them break-up and you steal her away." I stared at my father. He wants me to what?
1. I Met Him

**Summary: _Maka Albarn is the daughter of Spirit and Kami Albarn, the two biggest business people out there. When the Albarn's buy a building that the Evans, a huge popular music company, want, they want revenge. So Soul Evans now has to go and steal the heart of Maka so Wes Evans can get closer to the family and the business. Of course, getting there won't be too easy._**

* * *

_Okay guys! Here's the new story I promised! I'll only put two chapters since it's all connected and after that it will be put on hiatus! I'm sorry, but I have too many stories going on. So the next chapter will be up in a couple days okay? ENJOY! Please excuse all the mistakes okay? ^^ _

_**SHOULD THIS BE A RATED 'M' STORY? YOU GUYS CHOOSE!**  
_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater! Sadly...**

* * *

**Maka**

I rolled over and fell face first to the hard, cold ground. I groaned and got up. I knew I should have put a carpet in here. Did I listen to my mama? No. I got up, stretched, and walked out of my room when I saw a familiar head on my couch. I smiled and walked over.

"Wake up Kid." he rolled over and smiled when he saw me. Kid is my boyfriend. We met when my father, Spirit Albarn, had a huge agreement with Kid's father, Lord Death, about some business arrangement. He asked me to dinner and at first I wasn't really sure, but I gave him a chance. I really liked him and I still do.

"Good morning." he said stretching. He sat up and pulled me to his lap. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. We stayed like that for a few minutes and Kid pulled out his phone. "Damn, 10:37? I have to go Maka. I'll see you later okay?" I nodded and he lightly kissed me. I sat on the couch and he got up. "Make sure you have breakfast!" he called over his shoulder as he walked out of my apartment.

"Of course!" I yelled as he closed the door. I smiled and walked to my kitchen to make my breakfast. I was about to start the stove when my phone rang. "Hello?"

_"Maka? It's Mama. Can you come to your father's office in about an hour?"_

"Of course, Mama." I put the pan away and went to take a quick shower. I put on my white shirt with a pair of black pants. I put on my black stiletto heels and applied my black jacket over. I tied my hair in a ponytail and walked out. I got in my white, shiny, Porsche my Papa gave me for Christmas and went on my way to his office. I stopped by Deathbucks and bought my coffee and walked into the large company my Papa owned. I reached the 87th floor and Tsubaki greeted me.

"Good morning Miss Albarn. How are you?" I smiled and nodded.

"Good morning Tsubaki. I'm fine thank you. How about you?" Tsubaki has been my friend since she started dating my childhood friend Black Star. He's a little crazy but I'm happy he found someone who could put up with him.

"Great! Black Star sent you this." she took out a brown paper bag and I peered inside to find a turkey sandwich and an apple. I smiled as I read the note on the bag.

_'I thought you weren't going to have time to eat so decided to make you something. Godly instinct you can say. Not that you would know. HAHAHA!'  
_  
"Tell him I said thank you." Tsubaki smiled and nodded. I walked in the office and found my Papa looking out the window.

"Good morning Papa. Mama said you wanted to see me?" I walked in and stood next to him. He looked at me and smiled.

"You see that building over there?" he pointed off to the distance and I was able to see the building that Stein and Marie had previously owned.

"Yes. What about it?" Papa looked at me and smiled.

"I won it." I smiled and looked at my Papa.

"Who did you go against?" I asked. My Papa's eyes glistened and he grinned.

"The Evans." I smiled and sat down on the black leather couch. The Evans were a huge music company. They dedicated themselves to buy a big building and sell it for much more than what they really bought it for. They never lost a deal, until now. I never met an Evans in person, but Kid and Papa always told me that they were a very tricky family to deal with.

"I need you to work on some papers for me. Can you do that?" Papa gave me a stack of papers and I nodded.

"Right away." I walked out and went to my office. It was a bit bigger than Papa's and had a better view of the world outside. I sat on my white leather chair and began to work on the papers. I took out my sandwich and sighed in relief when I took a bite from it. I smiled and leaned back.

Around 12:30 I heard on knock on my door and I looked at it from the corner of my eye. "Come in." the door opened and a blue haired monkey came in. Well, not a real monkey, just Black Star.

"Hey Maka! Did you enjoy breakfast?" I looked at him and smiled.

"I did. Thank you Black Star. How's Sid and Nygus?" he shrugged and sat on the leather chair in front of my desk.

"Still old as ever." I laughed.

"Black Star, they're only 40!" he laughed and looked at the paperwork.

"What are you working on?" he leaned in and inspected the papers. I tossed him the top few that explained what went on. "You guys won? Against an Evans? That's a miracle!" I agreed and gave him the rest of my coffee.

"Why are you so calm?" I asked. Usually, Black Star would be jumping off walls and screaming about him surpassing God.

"You're working. I can't disturb a peasant of mine by yelling!" I smiled and ruffled his hair. We spent a few minutes talking until he had to go. I continued with the papers and once I finished, my door opened.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you Miss Albarn. But your Father requests you to come to his office. And bring your... You know." I nodded and got up. I reached in the bottom drawer of my desk and took out the small silver box in there. I unlocked it and took out what my Papa needed. I stuffed it in my pocket and walked out with the files in my hands.

I walked to his office and I heard an argument. I raised an eyebrow and walked in. There, my Papa and Mama stood on one side of the desk while two albino guys told on the other side. They both could pass for identical brothers, but you could tell one was way older. They both had white hair and suits. The eldest had dark, blue eyes while the youngest had bright, red eyes. I walked over to my parents and set the papers down on my Papa's desk.

"What's the problem?" I asked. The youngest brother looked at me and held my gaze.

"Please, can we just talk like normal business people?" the older one turned to Papa, who scoffed and nudged me softly.

"Now way in hell." the oldest took a step forward and I pulled out my silver pistol. The two froze and stared at me as I aimed it at them.

"It depends, about what?" I asked. They put their hands up in defeat and the youngest looked at me.

"We want to help you get rid of our father. Once and for all." I looked at him and curiosity got the best of me. He had shark teeth. Unlike his brother who had perfectly normal teeth.

"What do you mean?" my Papa asked. The oldest one sighed and looked at me.

"Put the gun away and we'll talk." I shifted my gaze at him and lowered my arms a bit. He moved a bit and I aimed the gun back at him.

"Maka put it down." I looked behind them to see Kid leaning against the door with his hands in his pockets. I looked at him and put it away. He walked over and wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Have a seat." My papa gestured to the two chairs and they sat. Mama and Papa sat behind his desk while Kid and I leaned casually against the wall. No matter how hard I tried, my eyes stayed to the youngest brother. He caught me and winked. I looked away and Kid pulled me closer. At the end, my eyes just wouldn't stop looking at the strange boy with white hair, red eyes, and shark teeth.

* * *

_How was it? I hope you guys enjoyed it! I know it needs a bit of work, but I'll fix it! Hugs and kisses!  
_


	2. Business Meetings Have Good Things

**Summary: _Maka Albarn is the daughter of Spirit and Kami Albarn, the two biggest business people out there. When the Albarn's buy a building that the Evans, a huge popular music company, want, they want revenge. So Soul Evans now has to go and steal the heart of Maka so Wes Evans can get closer to the family and the business. Of course, getting there won't be too easy._**

* * *

_Again, forgive me about the typo's... I'll fix them tomorrow! I ran home to eat and to update! I'm again very sorry for putting this up on hiatus but don't worry! I won't leave it! I promise! Once I finish Mysteries, I will start updating this story again! Which I pray that it won't be TOO long. I have chapters 3, 4, and 5 ready and are waiting to be published! MAYBE IF I GET ENOUGH REVIEWS FROM NEW PEOPLE... I WILL UPDATE CHAPTER 3! Hope you guys enjoy it!  
_

_**SHOULD THIS BE A RATED 'M' STORY? YOU GUYS CHOOSE! PLEASE GIVE ME YOUR THOUGHTS ON IT! **  
_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater! Stop rubbing it in.**

* * *

**Soul**

I opened my eyes and was greeted by birds chirping. I looked out the window and groaned. The house was too quiet.

_Shit._

I quickly got up and showered. I put in my grey suit with my black dress shoes and walked out of my room. I looked down the hallway and saw no one. Strange, not even Wes was around. Wes is my older brother by two years. He looks just like me only that he has dark, blue eyes and normal looking teeth, unlike me. My mother and Father had jet black hair with dark blue eyes. My Mother's slightly lighter. I was the only one that was different. So because of that I was treated different.

I was forced to play the piano and play happily, lighthearted music. I'm no good at it. If it were up to me I would have picked the saxophone, or drums. Nah, I wouldn't have picked anything.

Wes plays the violin. He chose it. He's pretty good, but most of it is just a cover for mother so he can continue being the favorite son. The thought of that made me want to leave this house and never come back.

"Soul? Father wants us." I turned and there stood Wes in his black suit he fixed his tie and he looked at me. "Come on little bro." I rolled my eyes and walked to father's office with him behind me. I knocked on the door and no answer came out.

"Come in Wes, Soul." I opened the door and found my Father surrounded by papers. His office was big. It had black floorboards and manilla walls. Such a disgusting color.

"You needed us?" Father looked at us and beckoned us toward the windows. We live in a pretty big house. It over looks Death City but it's nothing special. Now, Lord Death's house, _that_ is special! We walked over the the windows and he stood up.

"You see the building over there? The one Stein and Marie owned?" Father pointed out to the distance and we could see the building.

"Owned? We won again didn't we?" Wes asked. Father sighed and sat down.

"No. The Albarn's won." he grabbed his papers, looking through them. I looked at the building, Wes was going to say something stupid. I just know it.

"The Albarns huh?" I rolled my eyes thinking of them. I smirked and walked back to the chairs across from my father.

"Are we going to get it back?" Father looked at me, smiling.

"Yes you are. Wes, I need you to convince the Albarns that I am no good. Tell them that I take money illegally. But, don't give them the proof, they'll run us out. They will try to help with it, but they will get nowhere. They'll start from the beginning again and soon, I'll come for the building." Wes nodded and sat next to me. Father gave him the papers and Wes smiled of all the things we were going to convince the Albarns' with.

"Soul, you have the hardest job out there. Well, for a 21-year-old." I nodded and listened. "Spirit and Kami Albarn have a daughter, Maka. Get to her heart and shatter it." I looked at my Father in surprise and he smiled. "She's dating Lord Death's son Death the Kid. Make them break-up and you steal her away." I stared at my father. He wants me to what?

"Father, cool guys don't do that!" I protested.

"Soul Evans!" he said. I flinched. "She is their keeper. When an argument is getting out of hand, they say she brings out a weapon. Preferably her silver pistol. She takes that thing everywhere. So be very careful. That is why you have that job Soul. Without you, Wes will be caught quite quickly." I looked down and closed my eyes.

"Fine." Who am I to disobey my Father? I lived under their rules for years, just because I may not live with them for now, doesn't mean I should start ignoring them. Father smiled and a knock interrupted his next words.

"Master Evans? The truck is ready to leave." A red-haired server poked his head in and Father nodded.

"Get going. Your stuff will be sent out later today when you tell me where you guys are going to be for the next few months. If you stay here you'll surly get caught! Okay! So long! I love you both! Good bye!" with that, Father kicked us out and slammed the door closed. Wes looked at the papers in his hands and walked outside. I followed, stuffing my hands in my pockets.

"My dear, sweet boys! Mother is going to miss you so much!" I turned around and my Mother ran down the stairs and pulled me in a tight hug. I chuckled.

"It's only for a few months. We'll write to each other." she hugged me tighter and started crying. For Shinigami's sake, please get her off of me. I can't deal with crying women. Even if she is my mother. Wes grabbed her away from me and held her tightly.

"We'll be back before you know it. I promise." Wes let her go and stepped into the truck. I got in after him and was pounced by one of my best friends.

"Hey Soul-kun~? Where are you going~?" I turned to look at the young blonde, smiling at her.

"As of right now, I'm not sure." I mused.

"Well, I need an answer now so we can drop off your shit." the older blonde mumbled. I looked at her and she was looking at the road ahead, concentrating on her driving.

"Sis~! Don't talk to Soul-kun like that~! He's really nice~!" I smiled and ruffled her hair.

"Thank you Patty."

"Just drop us off at the Albarn's office and you guys can go to the Tepion Hotel." Wes said. The older sister, Liz, nodded and continued driving.

We arrived to the building and we walked in. The secretary looked at us and smiled. She had raven-black hair that was tied in a pony-tail. A blue haired guy with a black suit stood next to her and eyed Wes and I.

"Hello! Are you here to see Mr. Albarn?" she asked sweetly. Wes nodded and she called him. She talked on the phone with him and finally looked at us.

"Please tell him it's important." I added. She nodded and told him. She hung up and smiled a little.

"You two can go in." Wes nodded and we walked in. The room was pretty dark except for the lights that shown in from the windows. A red-haired man stood behind his desk along with a blonde woman.

"Mr. and Mrs. Albarn?" Wes said. I closed the door and we walked toward his desk.

"Evans. What do you want?" the red-haired man said. Wes looked at him and lightly smiled.

"We need to tell you some information." Mr. Albarn scoffed and called someone on his phone.

"Tsubaki. Bring her in. Make sure she brings It." he hung up and the blonde woman shook her head.

"Honestly Spirit. I don't know why you called her in when they haven't said or done anything to you." Spirit looked at his wife and sighed heavily.

"Please Kami, I know what I'm doing." at that moment a girl walked in. She had ashy blonde hair similar to her mother's and had emerald-green eyes. She looked at me and Wes as she walked over and set a pile of papers down.

"What's the problem?" she asked, never taking her eyes off of us. I looked at her and we locked gaze. She's okay, nothing too extravagant. I guess it might be sorta easy.

"Please, can we just talk like normal business people?" I turned and asked Spirit. He scoffed at me and rolled his eyes.

"No way in hell." Wes moved a bit and suddenly she had her silver pistol pointed at us.

"About what?" she asked. We put our hands up in surrender and I spoke.

"We want to help you get rid of our father. Once and for all." she looked at me and I knew she was staring at my teeth. Curiosity was in her eyes and I was about to chuckle when her Father spoke.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Put the gun away and we'll talk." Wes said. She lowered her arms and Wes relaxed a bit. She aimed it again and Wes stiffened.

"Maka, put it down." a voice behind me said. I recognized it anywhere. Maka lowered it and Kid appeared next to her and pulled her toward him. I saw Wes sitting and I quickly sat down. Honestly, Wes is going to do all the talking so why should I even be here? I looked at the blonde girl and her boyfriend Kid. Maka was her name right? Whatever.

I caught her looking at me and I winked at her. Kid pulled her tighter and glared at me. I rolled my eyes and tried to pay attention to the conversation but I just couldn't. I guess Wes could feel how uncomfortable I was and looked at me.

"With your permission," he looked at Spirit. "my brother has to leave. Seems that two of our workers need some help." Spirit nodded and looked at me.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Hotel Tepion." Spirit nodded and Kami looked at Maka.

"Sweetie, can you take Soul there? After all, you do live there." I looked at Maka and she nodded.

"Yes Mama." Kid was about to pull her out when Spirit spoke.

"Oh Kid? Can you perhaps help Tsubaki sort my files? She's going to need some help. Black Star is there and he's probably side-tracking her." Kid nodded and walked out, pulling Maka behind him. Once they shut the door I stood up.

"I will message you the room number okay?" I looked at Wes and he nodded. "Have a good day." Mrs. Albarn smiled. I walked out and found Kid and Maka kissing I rolled my eyes and she pulled back.

"I'll see you later." she kissed his cheek and walked to the elevator. I joined her and she looked at me. I couldn't help but stare at her green eyes. The bell rung and the doors opened. She walked in and pushed the door for that lead to the garage. Maka was silent on the trip down and it made me uncomfortable. Should I start the conversation? Usually, the girls are the ones that talk to me.

"So, you're their daughter? I heard a lot about you from my father." she turned to look at me and I leaned against the wall facing her.

"But- But I never met your father." I chuckled.

"My father and yours would bet for buildings and he would always bring you up on how much of a sweet girl you were. My father always joked that he would only say that just so one of us would marry you." Maka looked away and I saw her light blush. I chuckled and the doors opened.

We walked for a bit and she unlocked a white Porsche. I raised an eyebrow and she nodded toward the passenger door. "Get in." I did and she started the car. It ran very smoothly and she maneuvered around the cars so easily. She was going 60 on a busy road, with a bit of traffic. Not bad.

We got to the Hotel and she gave the keys to a guy. We walked in to the front desk while I admired the place. Pretty fancy.

"A room under Evans?" I asked. The woman nodded and gave me the key.

"Here you go." she winked at me and I could have sworn I saw Maka frown. We went up to the last floor, number 45, and walked toward the end of the hall.

"Here you are." I turned to Maka and she was taking out her key.

"Where do you stay?" she looked at me and smiled. She turned around and jammed the key into the door and opened it.

"See ya." she called over her shoulder, walking in her apartment. I smiled and stepped into the coolness of my apartment.

* * *

_Like I said, enough updates and chapter 3 WILL be up by Tuesday afternoon! I would say Monday but I have Marching Band practice... Any of you guys in marching band in Illinois? If so tell me! We can meet in competitions! Hopefully!  
_


	3. Ice Cream is the Only Way to Go

**Summary: _Maka Albarn is the daughter of Spirit and Kami Albarn, the two biggest business people out there. When the Albarn's buy a building that the Evans, a huge popular music company, want, they want revenge. So Soul Evans now has to go and steal the heart of Maka so Wes Evans can get closer to the family and the business. Of course, getting there won't be too easy._**

* * *

_Again, forgive me about the typo's... I'll fix them soon I guess. I'm sorry for not updating like I said I would on Tuesday but I got caught up with some stuff and I couldn't. But here is chapter 3! I have to write the next chapter of Under The Weeping Willow and Mysteries I'm gonna finish that damn story before you can say hufewhkafhjdbgjkfes;o. How ever that's pronounced.  
_

_**SHOULD THIS BE A RATED 'M' STORY? YOU GUYS CHOOSE! PLEASE GIVE ME YOUR THOUGHTS ON IT! **  
_

**Disclaimer: I will never own Soul Eater... -sits on floor-  
**

* * *

**Normal**

Soul walked into his apartment and smirked. "Nice place you two picked." Soul said as he took off his jacket. The living room was huge and had a gigantic television against the wall. The kitchen would make anyone die for it, since everything was so clean. The walls were a creamy color and the floor had black tiles. Liz poked her head around the corner smiling.

"Only the best for the best!" she walked out and laid on the couch. "Though, I hope you realize that we have no food. Plus, neither Patty, Wes, nor I know how to cook." Soul sighed and sat on the same couch as she put her legs on his lap.

"Well, how does take out sound?" Liz thought and smiled after a while.

"I have another idea! Why don't you make some pasta?" Soul sighed and laid his head back.

"What about spaghetti with meatballs?" he suggested.

"YES~!" Patty yelled running into the room. Liz quickly took her legs off and Patty jumped on Soul's lap. "I want that~!" Patty happily yelled. Soul chuckled and nodded

"Alright then, I'll get started." Patty climbed off Soul and he walked to the kitchen. "You guys started to cook didn't you?" Soul yelled toward the living room as he saw the cooked noodles and the ready meatballs in the counter.

"Yup~!" Patty yelled back. Liz smiled and Soul chuckled.

"Dinner will be ready in 10 minutes." Soul rolled up his sleeves and washed his hands. "Let's get started." he mumbled to himself.

Liz watched as he began and pointed to the door. "Now Patty!" she loudly whispered. Patty saluted and ran out. She lightly closed the door behind her and Liz jumped up to quickly set the table. She put four plates and the forks with four glasses and the punch. She was fixing the napkins when Soul saw her and raised an eyebrow.

"I don't think Wes will join us now. He's probably still talking to Mr. Albarn." Liz looked at him and shrugged.

"You never know."

...

Maka walked into her apartment and smiled. It was nice to be home. She took off her jacket when she heard a knock on the door. Maka eyed it and walked over.

"Maka-chan! I'm here!" Maka smiled and swung it open.

"Blair!" The purple haired girl smiled and pulled Maka into a tight hug. She wore black pants with her heels and a grey shirt.

"I missed you! How have you been?" she asked, pulling away. Maka smiled and shrugged.

"I've been great! How about you?" Blair walked into the house and sat on the couch.

"Oh you know same as ever. Still trying to find the perfect guy!" she winked at Maka and she laughed.

"I missed you so much Blair!" they sat talking for a few minutes until another knock was heard. Maka walked over, expecting a certain golden eyed boy with black hair and three stripes on the left side of his hair. But to her surprise, she found a blonde girl with big blue eyes smiling.

"Hello~! We just moved next door and I wanted to know if you wanted to come over and have lunch with us~!" Maka looked at the girl and looked at Blair.

"Well actually-"

"She would like to!" Blair interrupted. "I hope you don't mind if I can join as well." Patty grinned and nodded.

"The more the awesomer~!" she skipped over to across the hall and opened the door. Maka walked in and looked around. The apartment looked like hers' except without a few of her designs and features.

"One more~!" Patty yelled and Liz gave her a thumbs up. "My name is Patty~! What about you guys~?"

"I'm Maka, and this is Blair." Maka answered. Patty nodded and walked to the dining room.

"You can sit here Maka! And Blair right next to her!" Maka smiled and sat against the wall and Blair sat next to her.

"I'm home!" a voice called. Maka recognized it but couldn't place a finger. Then she saw Wes walk in and he smiled.

"Well, seems that our two demons invited you two over huh? Hello, Wes Evans." he shook Maka's hand and shook Blair's. They stared at each other and finally Blair looked away. Wes chuckled while sitting across from her.

Liz came in and smiled at Wes. "Hey! Didn't expect you here! Let me bring you a plate, but first." she walked over to Maka and Blair and smiled. "I'm Liz. I know you're Maka and Blair. I heard from the kitchen." they smiled and Liz walked back to get another pair of plates, forks, glasses, and napkins.

"How many people are coming over?" Soul asked as he turned the stove off and put the cooked spaghetti in a bowl.

"Just two guests." Liz walked out and Soul followed. He saw Maka and froze. _'What is she doing here?'_ Soul thought.

"Well, this is Soul Evans! Sorry he's staring at you Maka. He tends to do that to pretty girls!" Liz winked at Maka and she smiled a little. Soul put the bowl down and shook Blair's hand.

They began to eat and start a mindless conversation. "So Maka-chan, are you still dating Kid? I mean, I did set you two up!" Blair asked. Maka laughed a little and nodded.

"Yes I am." Maka smiled and remembered something. "He was supposed to come over at four!" Maka looked at her phone and sighed in relief when she saw that it was three o' clock.

"Wow. He must be important if you freaked out." Liz commented. Maka laughed and shook her head.

"Well he _is_ my boyfriend. But we're planning a wedding for my best friend's parents. They never got married, so since he recently proposed, Kid and I are planning it." Liz smiled and nodded.

"When is the wedding?" Wes asked. Soul looked up from his food and looked at Maka.

"Right now, we have the date set for the 8th of October."

"So in like 3 weeks." Soul calculated. Maka looked at him and they locked their gaze.

"Yeah." she responded.

"Well, I have to get going. I have to get home and continue working on my case." Blair said.

"Another one?" Maka asked looking at her. "What's this one about?" Blair rolled her eyes and flicked her wrist.

"Some man cheated on his wife and they want a divorce." Blair explained. Maka looked at her plate. _'Papa does that... Though he doesn't know that I know.'_ she thought.

"All men are the same..." she mumbled. Blair looked at Maka and the table got quiet. Blair didn't have the heart to tell her that her actual clients were her parents.

"Thank you for the lovely meal!" Blair said getting up and picking her plate up.

"Oh leave it there! I'll get it!" Liz said.

"Actually, I'll get it. Can I take you home?" Wes offered. Blair looked at him and smiled.

"Sure." Wes took the plates to the kitchen and Blair turned to Maka. "Take care." Wes came back and they both walked out. Maka stood up and grabbed her plate.

"Thank you for the food. But I have to go." Liz got up but Maka beat her to the kitchen. Soul got up and followed her.

"Hey, not all men are the same." he said. Maka looked at him and tears formed in her eyes.

"My Father cheated on my Mother since I was 9, or so I recall. Because of that, I can't even trust my own boyfriend." she said. Soul walked over to her and grabbed her arms.

"I'll take you home. It's only across the hall." Maka looked at the ground and they walked out.

"The food was delicious. Thank you." Maka said, as they stood in front of her house. Soul shrugged.

"It's nothing special. I'll see you around." Maka smiled and nodded. She walked in her house and Soul walked back in his. He went straight to his room and fell on his nice soft bed. Maka walked straight to her bed and decided to sleep for while.

**Maka**

I know I fell asleep, but for how long? I sat up and found an arm around my waist. My eyes widened and they followed the arm to its owner, Kid.

Thank you Shinigami! I thought it was someone else!

I took his arm off of me and got off the bed. My clock read 9:43 A.M. and I realized I slept all night. I walked to the living room and saw the invitations on the coffee table. I picked one up and looked at it. The wedding was on the 8th of October. Perfect! I saw his list and saw that everything was ready. All that was left was the mailing.

"I mailed the invitations already." I looked up and saw Kid leaning on the wall looking at me.

"Then these?" I picked up a handful and he walked over.

"Invite whoever you think is left. One is for your parents. Use the other ones for someone else." Kid wrapped an arm around my shoulder and I leaned into him.

"Hmm... I guess I can give one to Tsubaki and Black Star. I'll decide on the other ones later." Kid looked down at me and eyed me.

"Stay away from the Evans." he said out of the blue. I froze and pulled back to look at him.

"Excuse me?" Kid rolled his eyes and tried to pull me to him but I pushed on his chest.

"Maka... Come here."

"No Kid. Until you tell me what you mean." Kid groaned and moved his hands to my waist.

"You want to know? Alright then, the Evans are bad people. They're up to something and I have to find out what it is before they hurt you or your family." Kid had anger in his eyes and I scoffed.

"They seem like nice people. Their nothing like how you described them!" I yelled. Kid laughed and shook his head.

"Fine, think whatever you want." I felt my eye twitch and I clenched my hands.

"I'm going out." I mumbled and turned to my room. Kid sat on the couch and grumbled something about me being stubborn.

I changed into my red plaid skirt, my grey shirt and my black sweater since it was getting windy outside. Fall is coming rather fast this year. I put my black ankle boots with white buckles and walked out to see Kid flipping through the channels.

"Where are you going?" he asked, never once looking at me. I walked to the kitchen and grabbed an apple.

"I need food. I'll be back." I was about to walk out when Kid grabbed my arm.

"I'll go with you. I'm sorry." I stared at him and I intertwined our fingers.

"It's okay." Kid turned the TV off and followed me out.

**Normal**

"What is that?" Kid asked. Black Star held up the green substance closer to them and Kid pulled Maka back. They were driving to the store when they ran into Tsubaki and Black Star. They were going to the grocery store as well and, might as well make this a group thing.

"It's meatloaf." Tsubaki cringed at her boyfriend's words and looked away.

"Doesn't look like it." Maka said.

"Just try it." he said.

"No."

"Try. It." Black Star repeated getting annoyed with her stubbornness.

"Maka will not try that disgusting, asymmetrical garbage. She will die, and if my girlfriend dies, then I will make sure you die." Kid threatened. Black Star gulped and stepped back.

"Yes sir."

Black Star and Tsubaki left to continue food shopping. Kid and Maka went off in their own way, when Kid remembered something. "Damn, I forgot to get the ham. Can you get it?" Kid looked down at Maka and she smiled.

"Yup!" Kid kissed her cheek and she walked to get it.

"Can I help you?" Maka looked up at the man behind the counter.

"Can I get a pound of ham?" the man smiled and went to get it.

"Maka-chan?" Maka turned to see Blair with Wes.

"Hey Blair, Wes! What's up?" Wes smiled and shrugged.

"Blair was going to get groceries and I decided to join her." he smiled and Blair blushed a bit. "Have you seen Soul? He was around here with Liz."

Maka shook her head. "No I'm sorry. But I'll have an eye open for them!" Wes nodded and they continued off.

"Here you go miss." the man gave her the ham wrapped in white paper. She grabbed it and he wouldn't let go. "Mind giving me your information?" Maka stared at him and he winked at her. Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and she stiffened when she felt hot breath by her neck.

"Is there a problem Maka?"

"No Kid. Just some pervert who won't give me the ham." Maka glared at the man and he immediately let go. Kid glared at the man while pulling her away.

"Damn perverts these days." Kid muttered. Maka giggled and walked to the cart filled with food.

"Hey Maka!" Liz came walking up to her and Soul calmly walked behind her, hands in his pockets and headphones in his ears. Liz had a white jacket with matching pants and a white cowboy hat. Soul had some black jeans with a blue long-sleeved shirt.

"Hi Liz, hi Soul. Wes is looking for you guys." Maka answered with a smile.

"Forget him." Liz waved her hand and Soul chuckled.

"What else do we need?" Soul asked.

"Nothing I believe. Would you guys like to get some ice cream with us? We're on our way." Liz said. Kid glared at Soul as he looked at him with a bored expression.

"No thank you, we are just about to go back home. It's getting a bit chilly and Maka is catching a fever." Kid answered. Maka was about to protest when Soul grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him. He rested his forehead on hers and Kid blinked trying to process what just happened. Soul winked at her and pulled back.

"She's fine. Seems her 'fever' has gone down. " Soul smirked and Maka was pulled back toward Kid.

"Still no thank you."

"Actually, I would love some ice cream. Kid here is just being to overprotective." Maka glared at Kid and he sighed.

"Excuse us." He pulled Maka back a bit and leaned down to her ear. "Maka please, I don't want to be anywhere near that _thing_." Kid whispered. Maka sighed and pulled back to look at him.

"Just give him a chance. He seems okay. Please?" she gave him the puppy eyes and Kid rolled his eyes.

"Fine, but if he touches you again, I will murder him." Maka grinned and kissed him.

"Thank you!" she happily walked back to Soul and Liz and smiled. "We'd be happy to join you two!"

.

"Can I have a strawberry sundae?"

"Make that two."

"I'll just have two chocolate scoops in a bowl with whipped cream."

"Same only make sure it's symmetrical. If it's not, I will sure you."

Kid and Maka sat on one side of the booth while Liz and Soul sat on the other. It was awfully quite and Maka looked outside. She could see some kids playing at the park across the street and she lightly smiled. She remembered when she would go to the park with her mama and papa. She felt someone pull her pigtail and turned to find Soul with his arm outstretched to her.

"Hey space cadet, did the spaceship land okay?" Maka stared at him and looked away.

"Yeah…" Liz burst out laughing and Soul chuckled.

"Here you go." the waiter came back and Liz smiled as he placed the ice cream in front of her.

"So where's Patty?" Maka asked. Kid stopped inspecting his ice cream and looked at her.

"She's at home. Her boyfriend came over and she hasn't seen him in a while." Soul answered taking a bite of his strawberry sundae.

Maka nodded. "I see." she took a bite and smiled. Kid shook his head slightly and ate.

"So, how long have you two been dating?" Liz asked, whipping her phone out.

"Two years." Kid answered. Liz whistled.

_'Time to split!'_ she texted Soul

"Oh crap! I forgot the movies! Is there a movie place around here?" Liz asked.

"There's one like a good three blocks away." Kid answered. Liz got up and grabbed his hand.

"Let's go then stripes!" Liz dragged Kid away and he looked back at Maka who was giggling. Soul laughed and continued to eat.

"What was that about?" Maka asked. Soul shrugged and looked away. _'I can't tell her it was for me to get closer to her. Shinigami, I hate my father for dragging me down this far down to do this.' _

"Why do you hate men?" Soul asked. Maka stopped eating and looked at him.

"Why do you think I hate men?" Soul looked at her and her bangs covered her eyes.

"I saw the way you looked at the man who handed you the ham. You had a cautious look, the same look you had when we first met in your father's office." Soul knew he was playing with fire. There was a high chance that Maka was going to run out and Soul would have to apologize.

"You're right. You're the only one who noticed." Maka mumbled. Soul stayed quiet and looked away.

* * *

_Woop! It's done! It wasn't that hard. I fixed it during my time in the band room! I have a football game and like I mentioned, I'm in marching band so since I had time, might as well update! Again, sorry for not updating on Tuesday. It was crazy! I'm hoping to write chapter 6 tomorrow during the free time I have okay? ^^ Until next time! I love you guys and stay safe!  
_


	4. Ermergerd! What happened?

**Summary: _Maka Albarn is the daughter of Spirit and Kami Albarn, the two biggest business people out there. When the Albarn's buy a building that the Evans, a huge popular music company, want, they want revenge. So Soul Evans now has to go and steal the heart of Maka so Wes Evans can get closer to the family and the business. Of course, getting there won't be too easy._**

* * *

_Here's chapter 4! I'm going to continue this story, it's not on hiatus anymore! NOT THAT IT EVER WAS! :D Please enjoy!  
_

_**SHOULD THIS BE A RATED 'M' STORY? YOU GUYS CHOOSE! PLEASE GIVE ME YOUR THOUGHTS ON IT! PLEASE! **  
_

**Disclaimer: -rolls around- People call me a neko... :D And thanks to _AwesomeBlackStar16_, I have a name! Bruno! I don't own Soul Eater!  
**

* * *

**Normal**

Kid stood by Liz and watched in boredom as she tried to find good movies. Usually, he would have ran back to Maka and yelled at Liz to let him go and not touch him. But as they ran toward the video store, he couldn't find it in himself to turn back. "What did you bring me along for? Why couldn't you bring your boyfriend?" Liz looked at him and cocked her head to the side in confusion. "Soul?" Kid said.

"Oh! Soul isn't my boyfriend! He's my best friend! I don't have a boyfriend!" Liz exclaimed. Kid nodded once and understood. He looked at her and noticed something that he never noticed.

She was even more symmetrical than Maka! That's not possible! Holy mother of all that is symmetrical! _She is!_

Kid kept staring at her and Liz smirked. "Hey Stripes, what's with the face?" Kid snapped out of it and looked at her.

"Sorry, was I staring?" Liz laughed and grabbed a random movie.

"Well, you certainly weren't just looking." she began reading the back of the movie and Kid rubbed the back of his neck.

"Sorry, you're just really symmetrical." Liz looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Thanks?" Kid smiled and leaned against the shelf of movies.

"That was a compliment."

"Well in that case, thank you!" Liz went back to the movies and Kid wondered what kind of movies she was interested in. He wanted to go back to check on Maka. He left her alone with Soul and the thought made him worried.

"What are you thinking of?" he asked.

"The three cute stripes on your hair." Kid laughed and shook his head.

"I meant on what kind of movie you want to see." Liz blushed and looked away.

"Oh! I knew that!" Liz walked to another shelf of movies and Kid chuckled.

"Oi, Elizabeth!" Kid went over and began looking at movies next to her.

"Why do you think my name is Elizabeth? It could be Lisa."

Kid rolled his eyes and looked at her. "I highly doubt its Lisa." Liz was about to hit him with a movie she had and Kid grabbed he wrist. "If you do that, you'll ruin the symmetry." Liz stared at him and he realized he couldn't look away. He brought her to him and Liz leaned up and lightly kissed him. Kid pondered with the idea until he groaned internally and kissed her back.

"Are you sure you want to pay the bill?" Maka asked. They got tired of waiting for Kid and Liz, so they decided to go and find them.

"It's fine. It's not like I'm going to have _you_ pay for the bill. That wouldn't be cool." Soul gave the money to the cashier and looked at Maka. She lightly smiled and looked at the ground.

"Here, you go! Please come again!" the cashier gave him his change and winked at him. Soul paid no attention to her and turned to the door.

"Shall we go?" he asked. Maka nodded and they walked out. The walk was quite and Maka noted that even though it was quiet between them, it still felt comfortable. Not like when she was with Kid. Usually she would have to actually force herself to say something even if it was corny. Soul saw the movie shop ahead and through the window saw Kid and Liz. _'Shit...'_ Soul pulled Maka to an opening between two buildings. She was pressed against the wall and he boxed her with his arms.

"Why are you with Kid then?" he asked. He leaned forward and Maka stared at him. His gaze bored into her eyes. Maka closed her eyes and looked away.

"Because, I know Kid. He's a gentleman and he would never do that to me." Soul grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him.

"What if, he did? What would you do?" Maka stared at him and shook her head a little. "Maka, what would you do if you saw him cheat on you?" His chances were really high on her slapping him and running away. But to his surprise, she just sighed.

"Kid would never do that to me. He loves me. He always tells me that." Soul's phone vibrated and he quickly took it out and boxed Maka again, just in case she left. But it didn't look like she was going anywhere. He checked the message and saw it was from Liz.

_'I thought it would be easier on your part if I just took Kid away from her. I don't mind him being mine.' _Soul read the message and smirked inside.

_'Thanks.' _

He put his phone in his pocket and looked at Maka. She was staring at the ground and playing with her hands. Soul cupped her cheek and Maka looked at him. "In my opinion, I think it's pretty good you trust a guy. Even if you hate men, you still gave him a chance right?" Maka nodded a little and Soul leaned forward a bit. Their foreheads almost touching. "But, you can do better than him."

Maka started to open her mouth to say something but nothing came out. "He isn't the type of guy for you to... be with. I don't trust him from personal experience and you shouldn't either; even if you _have_ been with him for two years." His arms went to her shoulders and traced them down to her hands. He raised them to his shoulders and held her arms just above her elbows. "Just think a guy who cares only about symmetry and doesn't even give people a chance isn't worth it." Maka subconsciously wrapped her arms around his neck and Soul wrapped one arm around her waist while the other went to her hair. He pulled her hair out of its pigtails and it pooled around her shoulders. His hand got tangled in it and he pulled her face forward.

"Why don't you leave him? You caught my attention ever since we first met." Maka blushed and looked down. Soul lowered his head down to her level since he was a bit taller and she looked at him. "Maka, leave him for me." Maka's eyes widened a bit and she froze. _'I can't leave Kid. But there is something about this boy that I can't place my finger on.'_ Soul brought her face to his and his lips were on her cheek. He very lightly traced them to the corner of her mouth and Maka lost all strength in her legs. If it wasn't for Soul holding her, she would have collapsed. Maka pulled back just a little and looked at Soul. She brought herself closer and Soul decided that she had forgotten Kid.

"Maka?"

_'Fuck!'_ Soul pulled back and Maka leaned against the wall. She blushed a bright red and walked out into the street. Kid stood and smiled when he saw her. "Ready to go?" he asked. Maka nodded and looked at Liz. She was next to Soul, showing him the movies she got.

"Thank you Kid! Without you I wouldn't have really good movies!" Kid chuckled and nodded once. He grabbed Maka's hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Sorry I left you alone. You're okay right?" Maka blushed and nodded.

"Y-Yeah, of course."

Kid drove them all back and he took the bags upstairs while Soul took his. They reached the floor and Liz hugged Maka.

"Come over for dinner later, okay? I'll send Patty to get you around seven-thirty." Maka agreed and Soul looked at the bags.

"I forgot the eggs."

"I'll get them!" Liz began walking to get them and Maka looked at Kid.

"Go with her since she doesn't have the keys to open the trunk." Kid followed Liz and Maka opened her door.

"I'll help you." Soul helped her put the bags on her counter and he walked back to the hall.

"Thanks. I'll be back, seems I forgot the vegetables." She walked toward the elevator and Soul began to take his stuff in his apartment.

Maka walked to the front door when she turned to look outside. Kid had the bag of vegetables in his hand but Maka didn't pay attention to that. Liz and Kid were kissing. Right in front of her.

Maka felt tears in her eyes and wiped them away. She turned to the door lady and she looked up from her book. "Miss Albarn, what call I help you with?"

"Call security. Tell them that Death the Kid is not allowed up to my room until further notice." the lady nodded and called them. She hung up and looked at Maka.

"Security is on their way here." Maka thanked her and went back up.

* * *

Kid followed Liz out to his car and once she took out the eggs, and Kid the vegetables, Liz leaned in and kissed him. Kid stood stunned and pushed her back. Liz clung on to him and he was able to get away. "Liz, I have a girlfriend."

"That didn't stop you earlier today." She replied. Kid pushed her back and shook his head.

"That was a mistake and It will never happen again." Kid closed the trunk and walked into the building.

"Death the Kid?" Kid turned to find two rather large security guards looking down at him. Any other person would have been terrified. But not Kid.

"Yes, can I help you?" one of the security men blocked his way to the elevators and Kid raised an eyebrow.

"You are not allowed to go up to Miss Albarn's room." Kid's mouth dropped.

"Says who?!" Kid demanded.

"Maka Albarn." Kid stared at the two security officers and walked to the leather couch in the lobby. _'I'm not leaving until I talk to her.'_ He thought.

* * *

Maka walked up to her door and didn't even notice Soul leaning against his door.

"Hey, about earlier-"

"You were right." Maka cut him off and Soul raised an eyebrow, staring at her. Her back was to him and she clutched the door handle. "You asked me what I would do if I saw Kid cheat on me. And you were right. He did cheat on me, right in front of my face." she turned around to face Soul. Her bangs covered her eyes and saw a couple tears running down her cheeks. "He was cheating on me with Liz."

Soul huffed out a breath and silently thanked Liz. He walked over and Maka and grabbed her arms. "Funny thing is, you're sad because of what happened, but you aren't crying like any other girl would." Maka looked at Soul and he wiped the few tears on her cheek with the sleeve of his shirt. "Maka, don't cry for him." Soul reached behind her and opened her apartment door. "He isn't worth your tears." He pushed Maka in and they were both in her house. "Think about what I said earlier. Not all guys are the same." he kissed her cheek and walked out. "Bye Princess."

Maka watched as Soul left and she closed the door. She leaned on it and held her hand to the cheek Soul kissed.

"I should have him checked out."

* * *

Loud banging startled Soul and he fell of the couch he was currently laying on. He walked to his door and there stood a blue haired guy who stared at Soul.

"You're not-"

"Black Star? That's not my house you idiot!" Soul saw Maka in her apartment. Something delicious was cooking and he felt his mouth water.

"Oh... Sorry dude." he turned toward Maka and walked to her. "Something smells good, and it's not you." Maka rolled her eyes and stepped aside for Black Star to go in. He kissed her cheek and walked in.

"Sorry about him. He forgets where I live. At least this time he knew what floor I was on." Soul shrugged and opened his mouth but Maka cut him off. "If you're going ask about him, then I'll answer you. He is my best friend since we were children. He's like my older brother." Soul nodded and went back to his apartment. Maka closed her door and Black Star took out his brief case.

The glory of your best friend being an undercover detective.

"This guy, his name is Soul Evans also known and Eater. He had that nickname when he was in high school because of his teeth. He played in his school's basketball team; he was captain with another guy named Crona. Other lame information... And that's it. No police records, no complains, nothing. He's clean." Maka nodded once and Black Star got up. "Invite him over to eat. I wanna meet him." Maka looked at the table and he walked over.

"Hey, stop sulking. I know it's hard for you to lose Kid, and I'm not going to tell you, _'I know how you feel'_ because I don't. I just know that it'll hurt me a lot if I lost my Tsubaki." he grabbed her wrist and pulled her up. "Go invite him." Maka looked at Black Star and hugged him.

"Thank you." she walked out and knocked on Soul's door. He opened the door and smiled when he saw her.

"Hey Princess, what's up?" Maka smiled and gestured to her apartment.

"Black Star wanted to apologize about earlier. Would you like to come over for lunch?" Soul ruffled his hair and grinned.

"I'd like that." Soul closed the door behind him and Black Star was on the couch listening to something on Maka's phone.

"Black Star this is-"

"Shut up!" Black Star yelled at her and Maka closed her mouth. Soul sat across from him quietly and Maka sat next to him. "Kid left like twenty voicemails, one millions missed calls and messages." Maka sighed and sat back.

"Saying what exactly?" Soul asked.

"That he doesn't understand what's going on, why is she doing this, and if it's all a prank. Never once did he mention Liz." Black Star rubbed his temples and called back.

"Black Star, what are you doing!?" Maka was about to get up but Black Star pointed at her.

"HEY KID, YOUR HAIR IS NOT SYMMETRICAL! NEITHER ARE YOUR SHOES. WHY? BECAUSE I DREW ON THE YESTERDAY! BWAHAHAHA!" Black Star hung up and looked at the phone. "May I?" he eyed Maka and she nodded. Black Star threw the phone on the ground and Maka sighed in happiness and anger when it shattered.

"Can we eat now?" Black Star asked.

They set the table and Soul found himself drooling with the bowl of curry in front of him. He began eating and groaned in happiness.

"I see you like the curry." Soul looked up to find Maka smiling at him. He nodded and Black Star downed the whole bowl. He had three bowls and talked to Soul about random stuff. When Black Star finished his fourth bowl he burped loudly and stood up.

"Thank you so much! I have to go, wedding practice! Good bye!" Black Star ran out and Maka continued eating like nothing. Soul finished his first bowl and Maka served him another.

"Thank you for the meal~." Soul said. Maka laughed and waved it off.

"It was nothing." Soul and Maka were sitting on the couch and he kept thinking on what to do. He had already confessed to the girl, and at this rate he had to speed up the process of her being his.

"Soul?" he looked over at Maka who sat across from him and she was looking at the floor. "You said to leave Kid for you. Why?" Soul sat and thought. _"Fuck! What can I say to her? Is this a trick question? She wants me to say something nice right? Then find flaws in it and throw it back to my face! Shinigami… Help me!' _Finally a light bulb went off.

"Maka, you caught my attention ever since we first met. Your ashy blond hair, your bright emerald green eyes, those long creamy legs that Shinigami let grow." Maka giggled and Soul sat next to her. "You're every man's dream. So why not be only mine?" Maka looked at him and Soul cupped her neck. "Maka..." she leaned into him and he brushed his lips against hers. "Will you be mine?" She didn't want to say yes since they only met yesterday.

"I-I don't know..." she mumbled. Soul pulled back and smiled.

"Let's go out to dinner tomorrow night. We'll get to know each other." Maka smiled and nodded. Soul kissed her cheek and stood up. "Wear something nice. We're going somewhere fancy."

* * *

_'So how did it go?'_

"They are over!" Liz was on the phone with Mr. Evans as she sat on the couch.

_'That was quick! My son works fast!'_

"Actually, I made Kid cheat on Maka with me!"

_'Good job Liz!'_

"Thank you, sir!"

_'Now, where is my son?'_

"He's having dinner over at Maka's."

_'Wish him luck! I will call him tomorrow!'_

Liz hung up and smiled. She really liked Maka, but this whole thing had to be done quickly.

* * *

_HAHAHA! I am done! Chapter six is done too! I just have to double check it! :D Now, good night to you guys! I'm really hyper and I'm gonna see if juice can bring me down so I can sleep! Wish me luck for tomorrow's football game! My school and another are undefeated and it's time to see whose the best! And I have a competition on Saturday! :D WHOO HOO! Anybody go to Stagg high school? I'm gonna see you there if you go! :D  
_


	5. A Date Night

**Summary: _Maka Albarn is the daughter of Spirit and Kami Albarn, the two biggest business people out there. When the Albarn's buy a building that the Evans, a huge popular music company, want, they want revenge. So Soul Evans now has to go and steal the heart of Maka so Wes Evans can get closer to the family and the business. Of course, getting there won't be too easy._**

* * *

_I decided to update since I finished my homework and might as well update now than later. I have practice on Thursday with the Jr. High kids for Marching Band and Friday I have a football game with them as well and Saturday I have to go t Indiana to preform in a college football game at Valparaiso University. :3 I have a poll on my profile on the rating of this story! The poll will close when I have more than 10 votes IN TOTAL! **READ THE BOTTOM NOTE TOO PLEASE!**  
_

_**SHOULD THIS BE A RATED 'M' STORY? YOU GUYS CHOOSE! PLEASE GIVE ME YOUR THOUGHTS ON IT! PLEASE! **  
_

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Soul Eater! I will soon though! No, I never will...  
**

* * *

**Normal**

Maka spent the whole day wondering where Soul was taking her. She couldn't concentrate on her work. She almost crashed on her way to work, and she was spacing out way too much. She got home around five and took a shower. She put on her white fluffy robe and fixed her hair. She rummaged through the closet when she groaned loudly in defeat.

_"What about the blue one?"_

"No, it's too tight in some places."

_"That means you developed since last year's Christmas party!"_

"Blair please! Focus!"

_"Sorry, sorry. OHHH! Look at that pretty green one!"_

"Hmmm... That might work..."

_"Remember the huge black belt we bought last month? The one with your small white jacket?"_

"Yeah?"

_"Put those on with it!"_

Maka grabbed the green dress, the black belt, and the white jacket and walked out of her IPod's sight. Maka had Face Timed with Blair to pick out the perfect outfit for her date with Soul. Blair was currently watching a movie but, this was _way _more important. Maka quickly changed and walked back for Blair to see her. Blair looked at her and pursed her lips.

_"Take the jacket off."_ Maka did and it showed her upper back and arms since it was strapless_. "Nope, keep the jacket on. If he wants something more, he can just take it off you!"_

"BLAIR!" Maka screamed as she placed the jacket back on.

_"Sorry! Take the belt off."_ Maka did and Blair grinned. _"Perfect!"_ the door bell rang and Blair squealed in joy.

"Have fun Maka-chan!" she hung up and Maka shoved her IPod in her jacket pocket. She grabbed her phone's memory card and threw the pieces of her phone away. She looked at herself one more time before she left. She actually liked how the outfit looked on her and she smiled. Her hair was loose with just a few curls here and there and her bangs, which were usually hair sprayed back, were now nicely loose.

She opened the door to find Soul fixing his suit sleeve. He wore a black pinstripe suit with a crimson red dress shirt under and a black tie. "I was supposed to pick you up at six-thirty, but I got a little side tracked with getting some files to your Father. But we should still make it on time for our-" Soul finally looked at her and gawked on how nice she looked. The dress ended mid-thigh and she wore just a bit of make-up. She had some small black flats on and Soul smirked.

"You really do look like a princess, Princess." Maka rolled her eyes and closed the door behind her.

"So where are we going?" Soul smiled and took her hand.

"Like I was saying, I made some reservations for us at this really nice place. I really like hanging there when I have a lot on my mind, or when I need a drink." Maka nodded and followed him to the elevator. Once the doors closed, Soul leaned on the wall and sighed.

"I heard, from Patty, that Kid is still in the lobby." Maka rubbed her temples and sighed. She took out the memory card and looked at it.

"That's fine. I don't care anymore." Soul chuckled and wrapped an arm around her waist. He pulled her to him and buried his face in her neck.

"You sure?" she smelled like strawberries and violets.

"Yeah." Maka pulled back, and Soul ran a hand through his hair.

"Sorry," Maka waved it off. The elevator stop and the doors opened. The lobby was empty except for the doorman that sat in his desk watching some TV and eating a sandwich. "Miss Albarn, Mr. Star sent this for you." Maka walked over and grabbed the small box. She opened it to find a white IPhone and a note.

_'So since you let me break your phone, I decided to buy you a new one. Our numbers are already there and you can download the rest from the computer.' _Maka smiled and Soul walked next to her. He took it out and turned it on. There was a photo of Black Star and Maka, only a younger version. Black Star was smiling like a school kid and Maka was behind him with a paper that had what looked like scribbles on it.

"Nice picture." he chuckled and Maka saw it.

"Wow! He still has that?" Maka smiled as she looked at it and thought for a moment. "I think I still have that note..." she whispered.

"It's only gibberish." Soul mumbled. Maka caught it and giggled.

"It's Japanese. Black Star, and I are part Japanese." Soul was about to say something when something black and white caught his attention. Kid stood next to them and he was glaring at Maka.

"What the hell is up with you not answering my calls or not letting me up?" Kid walked slowly to Maka when a security guard grabbed his shoulder.

"Escort him home. Tell his Father that I'll explain tomorrow." The security guard nodded and pushed him out.

"Come on, let's go." Soul pulled Maka by her hand out and Kid screamed at him not to touch her.

...

"Patty's boyfriend brought it. I owe him a big one for bringing them to me." Maka looked at the black Mustang and the orange motorcycle. Soul opened the passenger door for her and she climbed in. Soul walked around and got in the driver's side. They drove off and Maka looked out the window. She forgot the last time she was out on a date. Soul parked in front of a dark shop and got out. He opened Maka's door and she stepped out.

"What is this place?" Maka asked. Soul didn't say anything as he pulled her to the back. He went in the back door and down some dimly lit steps. Soft claps were heard and Maka saw people sitting in tables and booths softly clapping at the man on stage. He wore a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a black vest over it. His black slacks where a bit loose and he had shiny black shoes. He turned toward Soul and smiled.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have Soul Evans with us tonight and please welcome tonight's performers. Menus will be passed out shortly for dinner." the man jumped off stage and walked over to Soul. "It's nice to see you Soul. It's been to long!"

"Yes it has Kilik. This is Maka, Maka this is a friend of mine, Kilik."

"Pleasure to meet you," Maka softly smiled and Kilik nodded.

"Pleasure is all mine. Let me take you to your table." Kilik walked toward the front and stood next to a dark red booth with a shiny black table. He put two cups with ice and a pitcher of water and left. They slid in and sat in the middle facing the stage. A few men came out with trumpets, saxophones and one man went to the drum set.

"The reason I like this place," the man on the drums played a soft beat and the rest joined in a soft tune. "is because of the jazz." Maka watched as they played the song and she smiled.

"I'm not one for music, but it's beautiful." Soul chuckled and leaned toward her.

"Figures. If I tell you the story behind it, you won't think it's beautiful for long." Maka looked at him and nodded for him to go on. Soul took a deep breath and looked at the trumpets.

"You see, the saxophone player is the main character in this story. He falls in love with a girl. She loves him back but she had a husband. So, they can't be together." Maka nodded and Soul looked at her. "So, he kills the husband so he can be with her." Maka looked at the saxophone player and he played some soft, hurtful notes. "He goes to jail and gets his one free phone call. He calls her but she won't speak with him. He tries to reason with her but she hangs up on him." the saxophone player plays a bit more intense and Soul gets a bit closer to Maka. "He slowly goes insane until finally," the man ended abruptly and the crowd clapped. "he kills himself." Maka looked at him and the saxophone man bowed a bit.

"That's intense. How do you know this?" Soul snapped his fingers and Kilik nodded.

"I'm a musician. Plus jazz seems to be my favorite type of music out there." Kilik came back with a whiskey bottle and two small cups. Soul poured the whiskey and gave one to Maka. She drank a bit and Soul took two small drinks. "I'm guessing you don't understand music. Am I correct?" Maka smiled a little and nodded.

"I… was never one to play, much less understand music. When I was little, I had piano lessons and it was horrible. After that came flute, clarinet, trumpet, and finally I went to play drums." she laughed a little and leaned back. "My first practice was a disaster. I hit the timpani so hard I broke the top."

"The head?" she nodded and Soul chuckled.

"The snare strings broke because I dropped it, and the bass drum accidentally rolled down the stairs." Soul laughed and Maka took another drink. "I was so embarrassed." Soul leaned back and the band started playing again. Maka tried to understand it but couldn't place her finger on the missing piece.

"Do you want to hear the story for this one?" Soul asked. Maka looked at him and he was staring at her. Their faces were somewhat close and Maka nodded. Soul told her the story and soon their menus were given out.

"Here you go, anything specific Soul?" Kilik came over and took out a small notepad. Soul looked over the menu and ordered some sushi. Maka cringed at his words and ordered Ramen.

"I saw that look." Soul gave Kilik the menus and Maka looked away.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Soul scoffed.

"Don't act so innocent Princess. You don't like sushi?" Maka turned to him and she wrinkled her nose.

"Nope." Soul laughed and Kilik came back with the food.

"Here you both are. Soul, how's it going?" Soul looked at Kilik and smirked.

"She fell right into it." Kilik smiled and chuckled.

"Watch it, she might catch you."

"Nah, she'll be in too deep." Soul and Kilik high fived and Maka just stared at both of them. Her curiosity was showing in her face but Soul ignored it. They ate and stayed for just a bit longer. "Would you like to dance?" Soul asked her. Maka turned to him and her eyes widened a bit.

"Oh no, I can't dance." She said. Soul got up and stretched his hand out to her.

"Everyone can dance. Come on." Maka looked at his hand and shyly grabbed it. He pulled her close and put her hand on his shoulder. His hand grabbed her waist while the other held her other hand tightly. "Just relax and let me lead." Maka looked at him and nodded. Maka followed slowly and Soul chuckled. "You're getting the hang of it."

"I guess… Sorry!" Soul smiled weakly and shook his head a bit. Her foot had stepped on his and Soul chuckled. They continued when Maka lost her balance but Soul turned her and caught her in a smooth dip. Maka held on to his hand and shoulder and Soul smiled at her. The music stopped and people began clapping. Soul brought Maka up and Kilik walked over.

"Anything else Soul?" he asked. Soul took out his credit card and gave it to him.

"No, that will be it." Kilik shook his head.

"No need to pay. It's on the house." Soul chuckled and knew why exactly why Kilik didn't charge him.

"I'm not getting lucky tonight." He whispered toward him. Kilik rolled his eyes and walked away. Soul and Maka walked out and made their way back to their homes.

"Thank you for tonight. I had fun." Maka said as they both stood outside her door. Soul grinned and cheered in his head.

"Yeah, it was no problem. Hopefully we can do this again." Maka smiled and nodded. They stood in front of Maka's door and she opened it, only to be stopped by Soul grabbing her wrist. She turned to him and he was looking at her. "G'night."

"Good night." Maka said. Soul let her wrist go and she walked in. Soul chuckled and walked to his apartment.

"How was your date?" Liz asked, lying on the couch. Soul chuckled and sat next to her,

"She totally wants me."

Maka leaned on the door and sighed happily. She really enjoyed hanging out with Soul tonight. She happily walked to her room and upon entering, her smile disappeared. Kid sat on the edge of her bed, staring at her.

"What the hell did I do to you Maka?"

* * *

_HOHOHO! No I'm not Santa... At least I don't think I am... **Anyway, I know some people live around here and any people live in Indiana? I'm going to Valparaiso University and I would love to meet any of you that live around there! :D Please let me know in a PM! :D**__That'_s it for now! I love you guys a lot! :D Remember about the poll on my profile, and please REVIEW! :D _  
_


	6. Confrontations and Business Trips

**Summary: _Maka Albarn is the daughter of Spirit and Kami Albarn, the two biggest business people out there. When the Albarn's buy a building that the Evans, a huge popular music company, want, they want revenge. So Soul Evans now has to go and steal the heart of Maka so Wes Evans can get closer to the family and the business. Of course, getting there won't be too easy._**

* * *

_Am I a bad person for not updating last weekend? SMH... I'll update twice, maybe three times this week okay? :D That's all! :D  
_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater!  
**

* * *

**Normal**

Maka stared at Kid as he got up and looked at her. His eyes weren't glistening with joy like the other times when he looks at her; they weren't sad, worried, confused, and much less mad. They were all of the above. Maka watched as he walked to her and grabbed her arms.

"You saw me with Liz, didn't you?" Maka felt her eyes begin to water and she blinked them away. "Maka, I'm sorry. I didn't know what to do. It just happened and I didn't know what to do after." Maka looked down and Kid cupped both her cheeks with his hands.

"Give me one more chance Maka. I'm really sorry." Kid pulled her face toward him and she looked at him. They locked gaze for what felt like an eternity but really, was a few seconds. Kid leaned in and Maka followed when their lips locked. Kid pulled back and looked at her. "Do you?" Maka looked at him and sighed.

...

Soul had laid on his bed and thought of the conversation he had with his Father a few minutes ago:

_"I heard you went on a date with _their_daughter. How did it go?" Soul rolled his eyes at the thought of Liz telling them._

"Pretty good, she broke up with Kid so I can say pretty confidently that I will make her mine by the end of the week." Soul heard his Father moving stuff around and he was chuckling.

"Great job, son! What did you do today other than that?" Here goes the part he hates the most.

"Nothing, I slept all day." he groaned in his head.

"That sounds exciting." He moved around.

"Yeah, oh and I forgot that I robbed a bank today and after partied with Lindsey Lohan (1) and we got high. We went to jail but Wes bailed me out."

"That nice Soul. Keep up the good work."

"Thanks Father. I have to go, Wes is calling me."

"Alright, take care." he hung up.

_'Good work huh?'_Soul scoffed and sat up. The front door slammed shut and Soul walked out raising an eyebrow.

"Who's here?" He called.

"Sorry, Patty went out and I stayed behind." I walked to the living room and there sat Patty's boyfriend, Crona. He had short, choppy, pink hair. He wore black skinny jeans with a black t-shirt and his black converse with white laces.

"That's cool; I'm guessing you're sleeping over since you're here this late." Soul asked yawning. Crona shook his head and pointed at the floor.

"I live downstairs. Floor 6." he answered. Soul nodded and Patty came back followed by Liz. She stomped to the living room shelf and took out a Jack Daniels.

"Damn Kid and Maka. Why does she get him? I made sure I would get him!" Liz growled.

"What are you talking about?" Soul asked. Liz looked at him and laughed angrily. She took huge drinks straight out of the bottle and slammed in down on the table.

"I'm taking about Maka and Kid being back together! I went over to Maka's and she answered the door all blushing and Kid behind her walking to the kitchen." Soul froze and stared at her.

"No, she said she'll never forgive him."

"Well apparently she did!" Soul went back to his room and slammed the door closed. He laid on his bed again, thinking about what Liz just said. _'Why would she lie to me? It's not like I lied to-'_ Soul thought then groaned. He did lie to her. All day today! _'She never even said if she would forgive him or not.'_

"Why should I care, it's not like I have feelings about her!" he growled. Soul ran his hand through his hair and grabbed his sweater. He walked out of the apartment and slammed the door behind him. Kid walked out of Maka's apartment and closed the door. Soul played decided to play dumb.

"What are you doing here? I thought Maka didn't want you." Soul asked. Kid turned to him and frowned.

"I'm not letting Maka go that easily. She still has feelings for me and I'm not letting you take her away from me." They glared daggers at each other and soon Maka stepped out.

"Kid, you forgot your- Oh, hi Soul." Maka realized Soul was there and he looked at her.

"So you're back with him?" Maka stared at him and turned to Kid.

"You forgot your phone. You have five texts from Liz." Kid turned to her and nodded. "No, I'm not back with him. But we are talking to each other, since we still have to work together at work and because of the wedding." Maka looked at Soul and he grinned inside. "I have to go, I have work in the morning." She mumbled and walked back in her home. Kid stood there and Soul smirked at him.

"Don't get any idea's Evans, she's still mine. I know you and your brother are up to something and I'm going to find out what it is. Maka will not be dragged down to your level." Soul chuckled and walked toward the elevator. He pushed the down button and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Whatever you say Kid. But let me tell you one thing: I have no interest in what you're going to do. It's not like you have proof." The doors opened and Soul stepped in. He looked at himself in the reflection of the doors and sighed. He pushed the garage button and waited while it lowered. Once down, he got on his motorcycle and it roared to life when he jammed the keys in it. Soul rode out of the garage and turned sharply down the street. _'I really need a drink.'_He found a bar close by and parked next door. The bar was surrounded by men drinking and laughing about some idiotic things. Soul walked passed them and walked in. He sat on a stool and the bartender looked at him.

"You look a bit too young to be here." Soul looked at him and took out his I.D. The bartender nodded and pointed behind him. "What can I get you?"

"Patron. We're gonna celebrate tonight." Soul turned and saw the blue haired guy from earlier sitting next to him. "Soul right?" he nodded and Black Star laughed.

"What are you doing here?" Soul asked.

"Came out for a drink. My girl Tsubaki got angry because I got in a fight with her neighbor about her cat." Soul nodded and the bartender came back with two shot glasses and the Patron.

"Thanks." Soul mumbled.

"What brings you here? Don't you have a meeting tomorrow with Mr. Albarn?" Black Star asked. Soul shrugged and tossed his glass back, the drink stung his throat and he shook his head. He can't drink a lot since he brought his motorcycle here. If he walked, that was a different story.

"You've been friends with Maka for a while right?" Soul broke the silence between the two and Black Star chuckled.

"Since the diaper ages! Why?" Black Star asked. Soul stayed quiet and looked at him.

"I saw the picture on her phone of both of you. She had a sign with scribbles and she laughed at the thought of you still keeping the photo." Black Star laughed and hit the bar with his fist.

"Why wouldn't I keep it? I kept all of our photos! I even have every note we write to each other!" Soul chuckled and Black Star sighed. "You know, I'm a bit disappointed she left Kid. But at the same time happy. She doesn't deserve someone who will treat her like shit and lie to her."

"Why disappointed though?" Soul asked. Black Star was about to let out important information and Soul wasn't going to let this opportunity go.

"See, before Kid, there was this guy that used to date Maka. He was such a scumbag. I always hated him. His name was Asura Kishin. They started dating our junior year in high school. He was the typical bad boy you can say. Anyway, Maka wasn't really in love with him but he became was too possessive over her. After a few months, Kid appeared in the picture and Asura backed off. That's when they started dating."

"All this happened in one year?" Soul asked. Black Star shook his head and chuckled.

"No, Asura and Maka went out for about three years. He got possessive towards the end." Soul nodded and began thinking. She said she hated men, why date them then if she can't even trust them.

"You know, her father cheats on her mother." he softly said. Soul turned to him and nodded.

"She told me. Since she was nine, right?"

"Yeah, another one!" the bartender came back and re-filled Black Star's glass. "She thought that maybe Asura was different, that he wasn't that type of guy. And he wasn't, in the beginning of course." Black Star go upped his drink down and his phone rang. "Hello?"

_"Black Star? Where are you?"  
_  
"Hey Tsubaki! I'm talking with someone here at the bar."

_"Oh, okay. Take care please,"  
_  
"Of course babe! I'll see you tomorrow." Black Star hung up and smiled. "Seems I'm forgiven." Soul laughed and placed a couple bills on the bar.

"Thanks for the company Star. I'll catch you around okay?" Black Star gave Soul a thumbs up and he walked out toward his bike.

...

Maka walked out of her car and got in the building. Kid walked next to her, explaining what was left of the wedding. They walked in her office and found Soul sitting in a desk typing some things and highlighting some papers. He looked up and smiled at Maka.

"Good morning princess." He said. Maka smiled and walked over to her desk.

"Mama told me you were going to get an office here. I guess it's with me!" Soul chuckled and nodded. Kid sat on the other side of her desk and scattered the papers all over the desk.

"Okay, Father told me that I have to go on a business trip that will last me around a little more than three weeks and I need you to take of these last minute things." Maka rested her head on her hand and leaned forward a bit to look at the papers.

"Okay, what do I need to get?"

"Well, first off, need you to get someone to help you. You won't be able to do this alone. I suggest you get Black Star." Maka frowned and shook her head.

"The whole party after is a surprise. With his big mouth, it won't be a surprise anymore." Kid sighed and rubbed his temples. "Soul? Would you like to help me?" Maka looked at Soul and he nodded.

"I don't mind."

"And that's why I don't want to leave." Kid mumbled. Maka looked at him and he grabbed a paper. "You have dancing lessons on Sunday at twelve until one-thirty. Take _him_ with you and you both can learn."

"I can dance. Don't worry." Soul answered, continuing to type.

"Very well then, after you have the food choices across the street and three. Straight after that, the hall is going to rent the place for you until midnight to decorate. Do I make myself clear?" Maka nodded and Kid smiled at her. "Good." He collected the papers and left them in a neat stack in the middle. He walked around and cupped her cheek. "I'll miss you." He lightly kissed her and walked to the door. "I'll see you real soon." Maka nodded and watched as he closed the door behind him.

"I thought you weren't back with him." Soul said. Maka shrugged and looked at the papers.

"It's a habit." She simply answered. A couple of minutes passed of typing and papers ruffling when a loud crash was heard and Maka snapped her head up.

"Shit." She reached for her silver box and pulled out the gun. She got up and walked to her file cabinet and took out five bullets. She placed them on her desk and began placing them inside the gun. Spirit ran in and closed the door behind him hiding behind Maka.

"She's back! She brought her guard and they pointed a gun at me and your mother!" He screamed. The door opened and in walked a lady with blond hair and yellow snake eyes. She walked over to Maka and they pointed the gun to each other's heads. The lady smiled and cocked her head at her side to look at Maka. A big muscular guy walked behind her and closed the door behind him. He had a black suit on and had an ugly 'X' shaped scar on his face. He had dragged Kami behind him. The snake eyed lady looked at Spirit and back at Maka.

"Hello Maka."

* * *

_(1) Lindsey was the first person in mind. I'm sorry if I insulted her fans by using her. She's a pretty cool actress though! :D_

_A yellow-eyed snake lady?! WHO CAN THAT BE?! ERMERGERD! :O Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I'll update again on... I don't know honestly. :) I LOVE YOU GUYS! :D  
_


	7. A Dance Appointment

**Summary: _Maka Albarn is the daughter of Spirit and Kami Albarn, the two biggest business people out there. When the Albarn's buy a building that the Evans, a huge popular music company, want, they want revenge. So Soul Evans now has to go and steal the heart of Maka so Wes Evans can get closer to the family and the business. Of course, getting there won't be too easy._**

* * *

_**READ ME! READ ME! READ ME! **YOU GUYS! PLEASE REVIEW! A whole mess of people read the story and I got a little sad when only like five people reviewed. :( I'm sorry, I usually don't get very depressing but right now it's only temporary. Please guys! __:)I didn't go to school today so I updated! :D YEAH BUDDY, NOW ON WITH THE STORY!  
_

_**Disclaimer: I STILL DON'T OWN SOUL EATER! :D **  
_

* * *

**Normal**

Maka scowled at her and pressed the gun closer to her head. "Let go of my mother, Medusa." She put as much venom in her words as possible. Medusa laughed and held her free hand out toward her.

"Give us the money and I will gladly let her go." Maka gritted her teeth and turned to her father.

"Papa, I told you not to get involved with this woman anymore." Spirit puffed his chest out and reached into his wallet. He took a stack of cash and threw it to Medusa. She looked at the money as it fell and the man that had Kami threw her toward Spirit. Spirit caught Kami and she leaned on him. Maka looked over at them and at the man.

"Was that necessary?" Maka asked. The man smirked at her and Maka looked at Medusa. She was looking at Soul who by this time was standing next to his desk.

"Don't tell me that you're Aurora's son." Medusa asked him. He raised an eyebrow and didn't answer. "You look nothing like her. But you did get your father's figure." Soul stared at Medusa and growled at her.

"Put the gun down. You got your money; you have no reason to hold a gun to Maka's forehead." Medusa looked at Maka who was still glaring at her.

"Very well." Medusa pulled back her gun and Maka took out the bullets in hers. "Ragnarok, get the money." the man with the scar nodded and started picking up the money while Medusa walked out. "I talked to your parents Evans. They told me what you're up to." she turned to look at Soul and his eyes widened. "I'm not going to say anything, in case you're wondering. I'm just going to sit back and watch everything slowly unfold." Medusa walked out and Ragnarok walked behind her. They watched her get in the elevator and when the doors closed Maka sighed deeply.

"Papa..." Spirit turned to look at her and hid behind Kami. She moved aside which caused Spirit to run behind Soul. Kami pulled Soul toward her and Spirit backed against the wall.

"Maka, papa loves you very much... I didn't mean to call the lady... It was an accident." Maka reached for her account book and clenched it.

"What is she going to do?" Soul whispered to Kami.

"Just watch, so when you get her mad, you know what to expect." Maka looked at Spirit and he screamed.

"MAKA CHOP!" she slammed the book on Spirit's head and he fell to the floor. The door opened and Black Star ran in.

"I heard a scream! Maka are you okay? Kami?"

"Oh Black Star! We're okay! It was Spirit that was screaming like a girl!" Kami said smiling to Black Star. He turned to look at Spirit withering on the floor sobbing.

"Oh... Maka Chop?"

Everyone nodded.

**~The Next Day~**

Maka stretched and sat up on her bed. She took the blankets off her while yawning. She looked at her mirror and ruffled her hair. It was loose and a bit wavy. She had red and black plaid pajama pants and a black t-shirt. She put on her slippers and walked to the front door. She took her keys and made her way down stairs. She reached the door man and he smiled at her.

"Good morning Miss Albarn. How are you on this fine morning?" Maka smiled at him and leaned on his desk. The door man's name was Hiro and he was a real sweet guy but was a huge player. He had bleached blond hair and had bright blue eyes.

"I'm fine Hiro, thank you. How about you?" he nodded and heard the phone ring.

"I'm pretty good. Death the Kid sent you a present as a goodbye gift. He says that you have to wear it during the wedding." Hiro answered the phone and reached for a silver box and handed it to her. Maka looked at it and went to the mailbox room. She took out her mail and went back up. She walked in and set the mail on the kitchen ledge. She opened the box and found a silver bracelet with a skull similar to his and a small blue bear. Maka's mouth dropped and she saw a note at the bottom of the box.

_'Maka, _  
_I know you're not a fan of getting expensive gifts but I hope you don't mind that I got you this. Everything down to the bear's eyes is hand crafted. The skull will hopefully will help you have me on your mind. The bear is blue because of your favorite color and because you love stuffed bears. The bigger the better. I love you Maka._  
_Love, Kid.'_

Maka smiled and folded the note. She put on the bracelet and watched as the skull and the bear dangled on her wrist. She walked to her room and changed into her blue and black skirt and a grey shirt long sleeved shirt. She put on her black boots with white buckles and went to the kitchen to start breakfast. She dropped a pan and cringed when it landed on the floor. Just as she began to take out the ingredients for an omelet, a knock on the door was heard. She turned to the door and waited.

"Maka? I know you're awake, I heard something fall." Maka smiled at the sound of Soul's voice and walked to the door. Soul was leaning on the wall and smirked when he saw her. "Good morning Princess." Maka smiled and moved aside. He wore a dark red shirt with simple black jeans and white and black Vans.

"Good morning Soul! Can I help you?" Soul nodded and pointed to his house with his thumb.

"I'm home alone and I was wondering if you wanted to eat with me. As a thank you for the curry the other day." Maka turned back to the fridge and back to Soul.

"Sure, why not."  
Soul smiled and took a few steps back while Maka walked out and grabbed her keys, locking the door. He led her back to his apartment and saw his PS3 on the floor with the controller next to it.

"Sorry for the mess. I stayed up playing for a while." Maka giggled and Soul lead her to the dining room where two plates were set with what looked like rice with an egg either inside or on top.

"Is this... A rice omelet?" Maka asked. Soul nodded and pulled a chair back for her.

"Yes it is. I was making mine when I thought of you and decided to make you one as well." Soul walked to his side and sat down.

"What if I said no to your request?"

"I would have to carry you here." Maka looked at him as he poured her a glass of orange juice and set it in front of her. He beckoned her to eat and she took a bite of the omelet. She just about melted from how delicious it was.

"This is really delicious!" Maka exclaimed. Soul chuckled and shrugged.

"I spent most of my life alone with my brother. We were both too lazy to cook and after a while, we both realized that if we didn't stop eating junk food, we were going to die. I started searching for some recipes on the computer and before you knew it, I could make a whole Thanksgiving meal. Not that it was any good but you know."

"Like hell it wasn't. You're eating his food aren't you Maka? Isn't it amazing?" Wes walked in and grabbed a couple of file folders from the kitchen counter. "I got to the office and realized that I was missing these files. We need proof don't we Soul?" Soul chuckled and elbowed him as he passed him.

"Of course, but if you keep this up, they're going to find out." Soul told him. Wes laughed and slapped him playfully on the back with a file.

"Yeah right. It'll be too late. Oh! I just remembered, Father called last night. He said he needed to talk with you." Soul scowled and nodded. Maka took another bite of her food and waved to Wes as he left once again.

"Sorry," he said as he took out his phone and called his dad. Maka stayed quiet and finished her plate. Soul smiled at her as she got up and placed it on the sink, beginning to wash it along with her cup. Maka turned the water off and heard Soul begin to talk. She was just about to turn to go back when a hallway where her room and other rooms would be if it was her house should be. Maka hesitated whether or not to go through and decided to go.

_Curiosity did kill the cat._ She thought. She walked toward the first room and saw it opened. There were bottles of perfume and different colors of nail polish. On the bed there was a huge pile of clothes and Maka giggled. _Must be Liz's room. _She thought. She turned to her left and there was another room. The whole thing was yellow with brown spots. The bed sheets, the walls, the pillows, hell there were even paintings of giraffes on the walls.

"This is Patty's room as you guessed." Maka jumped and Soul wrapped his arms around her.

"S-Soul! You scared me!" Maka almost yelled as she had fallen back against him. Soul chuckled and pushed her lightly forward so she can stand on her own. He pointed down the hall and she turned toward it.

"On the right is the bathroom, across is Wes's room, don't go in there, it's a mess. Finally, mine is the one straight across. You're welcome to go in." Soul said. Maka turned to him and he chuckled. She looked back at the room and walked toward it. She reached it and turned the knob. She expected to greeted by a dirty room. Clothes thrown on the floor, wrappers and old food on everywhere and the smell. Yuck!

But to her surprise, it was clean. The closet was opened a bit and she could see clothes nicely hung there. His bed was nicely made and it looked like you would be floating on a cloud if you jumped on it. The desk was the only thing that was dirty. It had a mountain of papers on it and Maka walked in. Soul stood behind her and watched as she walked to his bed. She lightly touched the pillows and smiled a bit when she felt the soft velvet on her fingertips. The walls were a dark red color and so was the ceiling. Maka turned to him and smiled.

"You're bed is really soft." He said. Soul nodded and walked to it.

"You're welcomed to sit on it." He said. Maka wasted no time to sit and she sighed in happiness and when she felt like she was on a cloud. Soul sat next to her and she fell back.

"It's like if you're on a cloud..." Maka mumbled. Soul watched her as she was looking at the ceiling and he began thinking. '_How many days has it been? A week right? I should kiss her now. If I don't, Kid could claim her again, and I really don't want that. Hmm... Today, after the dance lessons I'll do it.' _

"Soul? Are you okay? You're just staring at me." Soul snapped out of it and realized how close his face was to hers. Maka was sitting straight and had leaned in toward him. Soul stared at her and Maka began to realize why he had frozen. "Sorry..." She mumbled. Soul decided that the sooner he got it over with, the better. He cupped her cheek and stroked it with his thumb.

"Maka... Can I kiss you?" Soul learned manners and in order to get to this girl, he would have to use them. Even if it wasn't cool. Maka began to pull back and Soul moved his hand to the back of her head and pulled her closer. "You're not with Kid. You're not with anybody. It's just you and me." Soul whispered. Maka felt lightheaded when she tasted his breath in her mouth and she closed the distance first. Soul smirked and opened his mouth a bit to run his tongue across the bottom of her lip. Maka broke the kiss and gasped but Soul expected this and he caught her mouth again. Maka moaned when his tongue beckoned hers to respond. Soon they were both fighting for dominance and Soul had won. He pulled back to find a blushing Maka who was panting for air. Soul smiled at her and Maka returned it.

"We should get going. It's almost twelve." Soul whispered. Maka nodded and Soul kissed her quickly before they went off. They walked downstairs to the garage in a nice comfortable silence and soon they reached Soul's motorcycle.

"Ready?" Soul asked as he stretched his hand out to her and she looked at him. She looked at the bike as it rumbled and she hesitantly got on with his help. Soul carefully rode out and noticed that Maka's hands were only gripping the sides of his shirt. "Maka, you have to wrap your arms around me or else you'll fall." Maka looked at him and he was looking to see when he could turn. Maka slowly wrapped her arms around him when Soul stepped on the gas and they flung forward. Maka tightened her grip and Soul grinned as she pressed herself to him. Maka gave Soul the directions and he followed. They got to a nice ballroom and Maka jumped off. Soul turned the engine off and he stepped next to her.

"This is the place." Maka said smiling. Soul nodded and grabbed her hand.

"Let's go." Maka allowed Soul to take her away and she smiled at him. They walked in and Maka smiled at the warm air that surrounded them. They were in what looked like a waiting room. The carpet was a brownish color and the walls were white. A plump lady with rosy cheeks and bright red lipstick came out from the back and smiled at them. She had a bright red dress and a black knitted sweater over it. She happily walked to them and introduced herself.

"Good afternoon. I'm Mrs. Withers. Can I help you lovely couple today?" Maka blushed at the mention of her and Soul being a couple and he smirked at her.

"We're here because we need to learn to dance. Well, this one at least." Mrs. Withers looked at Maka since Soul pointed at her and she smiled sweetly but sad at the same time.

"I'm sorry, but you need to have an appointment." Soul pulled away from Maka and walked toward the lady.

"Death the Kid sent us. He was going to come personally, but he had a sudden trip." Mrs. Withers snapped her fingers and took out a small blue notepad.

"Ah yes! Death the Kid and Maka Albarn have an appointment. But who might you be?" Mrs. Withers eyed Soul and he smiled.

"Soul Evans. Death the Kid's substitute." Mrs. Withers smiled at Soul and nodded.

"Right, well please follow me and we will get started right away." Mrs. Withers led them both to the back and they stepped into the huge space that was surrounded by mirrors and a nice wooden floor that looked freshly polished. Mrs. Withers walked over to a shelf and began playing slow music. She walked over to Maka and pulled her to one side of the room while Soul stood on the other side. She stood on one side and clapped her hands together. "Soul, you're going to walk up to her and put a hand behind your back and bow, while with the other, you ask her to dance." Soul nodded and walked toward Maka. He put a hand behind his back and bowed. His other hand was out toward her and Maka smiled.

"Now, sweetie, you bow lady-like –which is where you cross your feet at the ankles and you just squat a little- and accept his offer." Maka did as was told and reached out to take his hand. Soul stood up and wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her close. "Oh no no!" Mrs. Withers called. Soul froze and she walked up to them both. She fixed their posture so his hand was on her waist, and not her back, and her hand was on his arm, not his shoulder. Their other hands, instead of being intertwined together, were just holding each other like how little kids hold hands. "_This_ is how you formally dance!" She stepped back and Soul looked down at Maka. She was studying their hands and arms and he chuckled silently.

"Now, Soul your left foot goes forward while Maka's right foot goes back. Try it." Soul and Maka moved carefully and she clapped. "Now Maka, your left foot goes to your left while Soul, your right foot goes right. They did it again and she clapped again. "Now feet together." They joined their feet together and she told them to repeat the process counting one, two, and three. They counted out loud and continued the process for a few minutes when Mrs. Withers stopped them.

"Great job, now, do the same thing only backwards!" Soul thought and looked at Maka.

"So if you're my right foot went back it now goes forward?" she asked. Mrs. Withers nodded and they both began slowly moving. After another few minutes Mrs. Withers told them to combine all the steps.

"You should be moving in a square and only a square." Maka nodded and Soul began moving. Mrs. Withers watched as the two danced and soon a man with a white buttoned up shirt and black trousers with black and white suspenders appeared behind her.

"What's going on here?" he asked her. Mrs. Withers looked at her husband and smiled.

"Teaching a young, beautiful couple how to dance."

Soul began to get tired and spun Maka around; she quickly matched her pace and he easily had her in his arms again. She began giggling and soon he was dipping her smoothly and spinning her around the room. What started as learning the simple Waltz turned into a game for the both, and they tried not to get dizzy. Mrs. Withers looked at her clock and clapped her hands.

"Children, I'm sorry to ruin the fun, but it's one-thirty. I'm sure you both want to head home." Soul pulled away from Maka and she couldn't help but want him back. They thanked her and walked back out to the street.

"The other appointment is at three, right?" Soul asked. Maka nodded and looked over to a nearby park. Soul turned to look at it and grabbed her hand. "Come on, let's go chill there for a bit." He leaned down and kissed her lips softly but was caught off guard when Maka pulled him closer.

"Alright." She whispered against his mouth. They both pulled back and walked to the park hand in hand. They sat on the ledge of the fountain and were talking about nothing when someone tapped Maka's shoulder. She turned only to gasp and stand up.

"Asura!"

* * *

_Well, there you have it guys! This is the first time I actually wrote something this detailed. I think it came out pretty good! Will there be a love square now because of Asura?! Oh sweet Shinigami! **PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW! EVEN IF IT'S A SMALL ONE! PLEASE!** I love you guys! _


	8. Meet and Greets!

**Summary: _Maka Albarn is the daughter of Spirit and Kami Albarn, the two biggest business people out there. When the Albarn's buy a building that the Evans, a huge popular music company, want, they want revenge. So Soul Evans now has to go and steal the heart of Maka so Wes Evans can get closer to the family and the business. Of course, getting there won't be too easy._**

* * *

_I'm sorry for the long wait! I had a family emergency last week and well, it took me all week. For those who know, well, yeah. I didn't go to school all week until Friday and then I still didn't update and yeah. But have no fear! I'm back! Midterms are over and it's time to write more! :D I'm sorry for the mistakes in this chapter, I have to update really quick and then leave to my grandma's so when I get back, I'll fix it!  
_

_**Disclaimer: I STILL DON'T OWN SOUL EATER! :D **  
_

* * *

**Kid's POV**

I walked out of the building and saw a familiar jet black car parked in front. I walked over to it and noticed that it was empty. Leaning on it, I decided to wait for the owner. A while past when I saw her walk out and smile wickedly at the sight of me.

"Death the Kid, what a pleasure to see you. How can I help you?" she asked me.

"Medusa, I need you to keep an eye on Maka and Soul. Do anything you can to make sure that they don't have it easy on my trip." Medusa smiled and nodded.

"I have an idea on what we can do, though he won't be here until tomorrow. Where will she be?" Medusa asked pulling out her phone.

"She has an appointment at twelve at a dance studio. It ends at one thirty." I answered. Medusa nodded and dialed a number. She stood waiting for an answer when she smiled.

"Hello? Sorry to call you so sudden but I need you here tomorrow at one-thirty… Yes, I'll send you the details in a bit… In front of the dance studio on 92nd street… Alright goodbye." Medusa hung up and smiled. I have someone coming he will be here throughout the entire time that you are on your trip. At the same time, he'll try to get Maka way from Soul." I smiled and nodded.

"Thank you Medusa. What about the payment?" Medusa looked at me and grinned.

"We'll discuss that later. I have to be on my way. Good bye Death the Kid." Medusa climbed in her car followed by her large body guard and they drove off. I got in my silver car and drove to the airport. I have to protect Maka, even if I'm not here. I know who Medusa called; he will get the job done. I'll try to make the job quick so I can get home faster to be with her. I turned into the parking lot of the airport and got out. Right on time to catch my flight. Good bye Maka, for now.

**~With Maka and Soul~**

"Asura!" He chuckled and opened his arms.

"Yes, it's me! Can I have a hug or are you just going to stand there like a child?" Maka ran into his arms and hugged him.

"It's been so long! How have you been?" she asked pulling back and leading him to the fountain ledge.

"I've been pretty good, I'm still with my passion of photography." He said with a smile. Maka giggled and looked over at Soul who had tugged her shirt.

"Oh! Soul, this is Asura. He was my boyfriend of three years. Asura this is Soul-"

"Her boyfriend." Soul interrupted and pulled Maka toward him. Maka gasped at the sudden pull and Asura laughed.

"No need to get overly protective Soul! I'm only here for a while then I must leave. I can't possibly have Maka for that short amount of time." Maka's eyes widened and she got out of Soul's grasp.

"What do you mean only a while?" Asura cupped her cheek and smiled.

"I'm here to take some photos for Death Magazine. After this, I'm going to Italy." Maka smiled at his touch and Soul growled. Asura looked at him and leaned a bit toward Maka. "Seems your boyfriend is a bit jealous." He whispered. Maka laughed and pulled back.

"Oh no! Soul isn't-"

"I'm not jealous. Now if you'll excuse us, we have an appointment." Soul pulled Maka away and Asura cursed softly.

"Wait! Maka, do you still have my number?" Maka looked over at him and smiled. Soul stopped dragging her and she turned fully to Asura.

"I still have it memorized. Why?"

"Call me later; I want to have you as my model for the magazine. That's if you don't mind." Maka smiled and nodded.

"Of course! Just like old times!" Soul pulled Maka away and she waved at Asura. After a good distance, Maka stopped abruptly and Soul turned to look at her.

"What is the matter with you Soul? First you call yourself my boyfriend and now you rudely drag me away? Why?" Soul pulled her close and crashed his lips to hers. Maka tried to pull back but Soul had a tight grip on her. He pulled back and Maka stared at him. They panted for air and Maka's face slowly turned bright red.

"I'm sorry; I don't know what got over me. I just… I…" '_The hell is wrong with you Soul! This isn't how you act around this flat-chested bookworm! This isn't cool at all! And above all, WHY THE HELL AM I BLUSHING?!'_

"Soul? Hello?" Soul shook his head and looked at Maka.

"What?"

"Why did you do that!?" Maka yelled. People around were staring at them by then and Soul groaned.

"Maka, I just got jealous. I don't know why but I just did." '_Great Soul, just great. You confessed to her a bit too soon. Now she'll never want to date you. This whole thing is going downhill.'_

"… I mean it's not like I would mind being yours…"

"What?!" Soul turned sharply to Maka and she rolled her eyes and scoffed. _'That's what I get for over thinking!'_

"I said, 'That I really liked that you called me your girlfriend. I mean it's not like I would mind being yours.'" Maka blushed and Soul grinned. He pulled her face to his and lightly kissed her cheek.

"So Maka, would you be my girlfriend?" Soul asked. Maka hid her face in his shoulder and nodded.

"I just said that I wouldn't mind you idiot!" Soul chuckled and grabbed her hand.

"Let's go walk around before the next appointment yeah?" Maka nodded and they left.

"Shit…" Asura took out his phone and dialed Medusa.

"Hello?"

"They're going out."

"Make her cheat on him."

"Maka isn't like that."

"I don't care, do it."

"But Medusa-"

"I said do it!"

Asura hung up the phone angrily and sighed heavily. "What the hell did I get myself into?" he mumbled to himself.

**~After some time~**

"I don't know, the parmesan chicken and the mashed potatoes were really amazing. But the whole Italian dinner with appetizers and desert were really good too. What do you think Soul?" Soul and Maka sat in a small restaurant picking the food for the wedding. Maka turned to him and saw him take huge forkfuls of the pasta. He pointed to the pasta and she rolled her eyes. "We'll take the Italian package." She told the man. The white haired man nodded and wrote it down.

"Thank you. You guys are free to leave." He smiled at them and got up to sit behind a desk. Maka got up and Soul looked at her.

"Do you think we can take some home?" Maka looked at him and he had finished all three plates. They looked clean with no trace of food ever being there.

"No, but you do clean up good." Maka answered. Soul smirked and stood up. They walked out and walked to Soul's bike. He climbed on and helped Maka up. It roared to life and he sped down the street.

"What's next?" Soul asked. Maka thought and pointed down to a stoplight.

"Turn right there and keep going straight. We have a hall to decorate." Soul nodded and Maka wrapped her arm again.

"Isn't it too early to have this decorated? The party is in two weeks." Soul said as they stopped, waiting to turn. Maka shrugged and sighed.

"I don't know. All I know is that I have to follow orders." Soul nodded and turned the corner.

"So, your son is doing well."

"You think so? I don't know, they haven't even-"

"He kissed her and they're dating now." Medusa and Soul's father sat in his office and he smiled.

"That's my son. All that's left is for Wes to finish up and we are good!" Hayate said. Medusa sat on the chair across from him and smiled. Aurora stood outside the door and slowly shook her head. She quietly walked back to the kitchen downstairs and sat on the chair. She picked up the phone and called her son.

_'Mother?'_

"Hi sweetie." Aurora spoke softly into the phone.

_'Hey, what's wrong?'_

"Soul, are you alone?" Soul didn't answer and then sighed.

_'I'll be back, don't worry...'_ he wasn't talking to Aurora so she stayed quiet. _'I'm alone now, what happened?' _

"Soul, please don't tell me that it's true."

_'What? What happened mother?!' _

"Tell me you're not dating Maka Albarn." Soul was quiet again and sighed deeply.

_'Mother, it's all for business. You have to understand.'_

"SOUL EVANS! It is one thing to cheat on someone but it's even worst to just use them!They're both wrong and evil but one is worse than the other! You run the chance of having the girl fall in love with you and when this whole thing is over, you'll just leave her dumped in the street crying wondering where she went wrong!" Aurora hung up the phone and held her head in her hands crying.


	9. Unraveling Secrets

**Summary: _Maka Albarn is the daughter of Spirit and Kami Albarn, the two biggest business people out there. When the Albarn's buy a building that the Evans, a huge popular music company, want, they want revenge. So Soul Evans now has to go and steal the heart of Maka so Wes Evans can get closer to the family and the business. Of course, getting there won't be too easy._**

* * *

_**Guess what?! I NEED THREE (OR MORE) PEOPLE TO VOTE ON MY POLL FOR THE RATING OF THIS STORY! YOU WANT FLUFF RIGHT? WELL VOTE! THANK YOU!**  
_

_**Disclaimer: It's still not mine!**  
_

* * *

Soul sighed and hung up. While he and Maka had fixed the whole hall, he got a call from his mother saying if it was true that he was dating Maka. Soul had leaned against the wall of the back room and ran a hand through his hair. He took a deep breath and walked out to hear Maka talking with someone.

_'So... Do you want to go out tomorrow?'  
_  
"Sure, where can I meet you?"

_'The park, by the fountain? I need to take some nature pictures and well since I need you too, we can get them over sooner. Also, is Blair still around? I can use her too.'  
_  
"Of course! I'll call her right now! So tomorrow at noon?"

_'Is sooner okay? Like ten?'_ Soul peeked over and found her hanging some white lace over the main table and her phone was on the table on speaker. She was on top of a ladder and Soul smirked at her.

_'Make sure you tell your boyfriend too. I wouldn't want to get into any argument with him.' _ Maka laughed and Soul's face twisted in confusion.

"What? Soul? Oh don't worry; I'm sure he'll understand!" He heard the other person laugh and Soul thought. _'Is it that guy from earlier?'_ "Well I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

_'Sure! I look forward to it!_' Soul stepped out and saw Maka reaching down to grab her phone. He got it and hung up, giving it back to her.

"Can you call Blair please? Put it on speaker." Soul nodded and called her.

_'You have reached Blair! How can I help my dear, lovely Maka?'_ Blair answered cheerfully.

"Blair? Remember Asura? He wants to know if he can use both of us tomorrow for some photos at the park." Blair was quiet and she sighed.

_'What time?'  
_  
"Ten in the morning! At the fountain in the park." Maka answered. Blair clapped.

_'Of course! I have an appointment tomorrow at 3 and I really can't miss that but I will be there!'_ Blair chirped. Maka grinned and nodded to Soul.

"Alright then see ya there!" Soul hung up and leaned on the table.

"You're going to hang with Asura and Blair?" Soul asked. Maka looked at him and smiled.

"Yup! I hope you don't mind." She turned back to the cloth and Soul shook his head.

"Of course not." Maka grinned and hung the last piece of the cloth.

"How does it look?" She asked. Soul looked up at it and he nodded.

"Not bad. The view is pretty good." Maka nodded and then furrowed her eyebrows.

"The view?" She asked. Soul chuckled and pointed at her skirt. Maka looked down and noticed that he had a full view of her undergarments.(1) She screamed and pressed her hands to cover herself. Soul smirked and she glared at him. She began climbing down and Soul leaned back against the table again.

"Don't tell me you're mad now." He asked. Maka turned to him and shook her head. She walked over and he chuckled as he pulled her in by her waist.

"Remember yesterday?" She asked.

"Yesterday?" Soul repeated. She nodded and Soul thought back. "What about it?" Maka leaned against him and he brought her face to his.

"Maka..." Soul's eyes widened and he was about to push her back when a huge book appeared in her hands. "CHOP!" She slammed the book down on his head and jumped back as he screamed in pain.

"DAMN IT WOMAN!" He yelled at her. She smiled and walked over to his black sweater.

"You asked for it." She said as she put it on. Soul looked at her and she looked over at the stairs where a man was coming down.

"I heard a scream, is everything okay?"

"No."

"Yes! Thank you!" Maka said, quickly covering up Soul's answer.

"Of course, because hitting your boyfriend with a thousand paged book is just fine." Soul grumbled.

"Book? What book?" Maka asked. Soul looked at her and noticed that she only had his sweater.

"Where's the book!?" Soul yelled. Maka raised an eyebrow and looked at the man.

"I'm sorry; he seems to be tired so we're going to leave. Thank you!" The man nodded and he pointed at the door. Maka walked out and Soul gripped her phone. He caught up with her and she smiled at him.

"Where's the book." It wasn't a question, it was a demand. Maka reached the bike and got on.

"Someplace you'll never know." Soul put his hands on either side of her and leaned in.

"Seems I'm going to have to inspect you Miss Albarn." Maka shrugged and Soul pressed his lips to hers. Maka pulled him closer and he tilted his head to get better access. Maka felt his hands snake to her legs and she clutched the sleeves of his shirt. He slowly traced them higher until his fingers disappeared under her skirt. Maka pushed his hands away and he broke the kiss.

"Sorry, sorry. I won't push you." Soul looked at her and she was clutching her skirt and looking down. He pushed a piece of hair behind her ear and she looked at him. "Let's go home. Yes?" She nodded and Soul got in front of her, starting the bike and driving off.

"You know, you look pretty sexy in my sweater." He commented. Maka blushed and silently thanked Shinigami that he couldn't see her blush.

"Sh-Shut up."

**~With Wes and Spirit~  
**  
"As you can see, my father has been stealing money from businesses for a long time. He's been hiding this for years and-"

"Sorry to interrupt but I need you to sign this Mr. Albarn." Blair walked in the office and Wes leaned back into his chair. She walked over and gave Spirit a file folder. He opened it and sighed while reading the paper.

"Already?" Blair looked at him and nodded, sitting on the chair and smoothing her black jeans.

"I'm sorry, but Mrs. Albarn did say she wanted it soon."

"Blair, call us by our names."

"Sorry Mr. Albarn, this is business and I can't do that." Blair said.

"I love when you talk business." Wes commented. Blair looked at him and smiled.

"Who doesn't Mr. Evans?" Spirit looked at the papers and closed the folder.

"Let's me talk to Kami about this. I just want to make sure if this is the right thing."

"Mrs. Albarn said that she is one-hundred percent sure about this. It's for the best of you, her, and Miss Maka." Blair said. Spirit shook his head and put the folder away in his first drawer of his desk.

"Let me talk to her. Please." Blair nodded and stood.

"Take your time. I must go now. I have things in the morning and then court at three. Bye Spirit, Wes." Blair walked out and Wes turned back to the paper.

"As I was saying-"

"Do you like Blair?" Spirit suddenly asked. Wes turned to him and he cleared his throat.

"Sir, uhh... I don't know."

"It's okay, I was just wondering. I don't mind if you date her. She's not my daughter. It's your octopus of a brother I'm worried of. He with my lovely Maka..." Wes sweat dropped and then realized something.

"Sir, its octopi, not octopuses..." He said.

"Can it be both?"

"I guess." Spirit thought and then nodded.

"Then platypuses are...?"

"Platypi."

"And gooses?"

"It's geese." Wes answered. Spirit nodded and leaned back.

"You learn something new every day..." Wes nodded and then turned to him, surprised.

"WHAT!? YOU DIDN'T KNOW THIS? I thought you were just asking!" Spirit jumped when Wes screamed and he shook his head.

"I DIDN'T! I'm sorry! Don't tell Maka! She'll be disappointed in me!" Spirit yelled at him. He got on his knees and gripped the young man's sleeves.

"I WON'T! I SWEAR!" Wes screamed at him. Spirit calmed down and stood up.

"Go home; I need to settle some things alone. We can discuss this in the morning." Spirit told Wes. He nodded and put the papers away. "Please tell your brother about taking care of my Maka. If he makes her cry, he'll pay. Understood?" Wes stared at Spirit and nodded. Even though the threat wasn't for him, Wes couldn't help but have shivers run up his spine.

**~With Liz and Patty~**

"Hey sis~? Won't they realize that we're gone~?" Patty asked. Liz sat on her bed filing her nails and Patty was on the floor petting her stuffed giraffe. Liz looked at her and shook her head.

"No. Soul knows we came back here. Since Kid left, there's nothing I can help with so think of it as a vacation." Patty looked at her and nodded.

"Okay sis~!" Liz leaned back in her bed and sighed. "I want ice cream~…"

**~This was supposed to be the beginning of a new chapter… But nahh…. THE NEXT MORNING!~**

Maka leaned against the tree and reached up to softly grab the leaves. She heard the camera click and she shook the branch, making a few leaves fall out onto her.

"Great job Maka!" Asura said. He turned the other way and Blair was kneeling on the grass looking at a cat. "Don't move Blair." She perked up at the sound of his voice and froze. Asura took a couple more shots and stood up straight. "Great job girls; I'll develop these tonight and you guys can see them tomorrow morning okay?" Blair and Maka walked over and smiled.

"Of course! I missed this, just like high school huh?" Blair said. Maka laughed and agreed.

"How about we get some lunch? My treat." Asura said.

"Yeah!" Maka said.

"I'm sorry, but I have court in a couple hours. You two can go. Have fun!" Blair began walking away and Asura chuckled.

"Seems it's just you and me!" Maka grinned and they began walking toward a café across the street.

…

Maka and Asura walked back to the hotel and they were laughing at Asura's stories.

"… no, you should've seen her face. When she caught me taking pictures of the people, she got really red with anger and kicked me out of the party." Maka laughed harder and reached her door.

"Well here we are!" Maka turned to Asura and his smiled left. "What's wrong?" Asura looked away and he sighed.

"Maka, please understand that what I'm about to say is really difficult, okay?" Maka stared at Asura and he looked up at her. "Maka, I was paid to make sure that you and Soul don't get along while Kid was gone." Maka gasped and clenched her hands into fists.

"Did Kid set this up?" She almost yelled.

"Yes, but he asked Medusa to do the job. Medusa then asked me and at the beginning I was okay about it, but now, I don't want to be a part of it. I'm sorry." Asura looked at the floor and Maka rubbed her temples.

"Let me think about this." She mumbled. Asura nodded and walked back down to go home. Maka walked in her house and slammed the door closed. She called Kid and waited for him to pick up.

"Hello Maka, what can I help you with dear?" Kid answered.

"You asked Medusa to make sure I wouldn't get along with Soul while you're gone?" Maka said through clenched teeth.

"Maka please, listen to me-"

"No!" Maka interrupted. "We are done Death the Kid! I am no longer your girlfriend! Since yesterday afternoon, I am now Soul Evans girlfriend!" She yelled at him. She hung up the phone, laying on her couch and trying to catch her breath. She blocked Kid's number and laid the phone on the coffee table. She heard a knock on the door and didn't even bother to see who it was. "Come in." She called.

Soul stepped in and saw her on the couch. "Hey Princess, what's with the laziness?" He moved her head and sat down, laying her head on his lap. Maka looked up at him and sighed.

"Kid hired Medusa who hired Asura to make us not get along. Asura confessed saying he doesn't want a part in it anymore." Soul looked down at her and shook his head.

"I never liked Kid. He should just stick with Liz." He said. Maka smiled and nodded.

"Yeah... You know, at first I thought you two were going out." Soul smiled and shook his head again.

"Nah, Liz and I just go way back." Maka nodded and she remembered something.

"Hmm, so do you still go by Eater or not?"

"Sometimes, Crona still calls me- Wait! How did you know about my nickname?" Soul stared at her wide eyed and she laughed.

"Black Star and I found out; long story." Soul eyed her and picked her head up so he can softly kiss her.

"I see..." He mumbled against her mouth. Maka smiled and Soul pulled her closer to him. Maka pulled back a bit and Soul sat back.

"So what's left for today?" He asked. Maka shrugged and thought.

"I have to go to the office and get a couple things from my dad in his office. He said something about checking the reports that your brother had him sign." Soul's mind clicked and he nodded.

"Hold on." He fixed Maka so she was sitting and he walked out to the hall, dialing Wes.

_'Hello little bro, what's up?'  
_  
"Spirit has Maka checking the files that you had him sign. She's going to find out everything is fake."

_'Shit, okay, does she have them in front of her?'  
_  
"No we are going to get them now from Spirit's office."

_'Right, let's distract her. On the top middle drawer is a file of her parents. They are getting a divorce but Maka doesn't know. That's sure to stall everybody for a while.' _Soul took a deep breath and thanked his brother.

"Right, I'll get her there to see it." Wes hung up and Soul walked back into the apartment. "Okay, let's go." Maka looked at him and got up, stretching a bit and walking toward him.

"What was that about?" She asked as she walked passed him.

"Nothing, I just called Wes to see what drawer he put them in. He said it's the top middle drawer." Maka nodded and they walked to the elevator.

...

Maka opened the door of her father's office and walked in. It was quiet and empty and Maka shivered from the cold. She went over to the desk, pulling open the top drawer and taking out the file. She opened it and in big bold letters had **'Divorce Files'** on it. Maka stared at the papers and slammed them against the desk. She picked the phone and called the one person she knew would know about this. Once she heard Blair pick up the phone, Maka jumped right into the topic.

"Blair! You have my parent's case don't you?! They're getting divorced aren't they?!" Maka yelled.

_'Maka please, you know it's not my business on whether the children know or don't about the divorce. But since you are my friend, I didn't want to be the one to tell you. Please understand that I can't tell you. It had to be your parents.'_ Maka clenched the desk and her knuckles turned white.

"Where are they?" Blair was quiet and Maka pounded the desk. "God damn it Blair! Where the hell are they!?" Maka demanded. Blair sighed deeply and gave up.

_'Home; discussing the whole process and who is staying with what. Maka please just calm down and-' _

"Don't tell me to calm down! That's like shooting someone and telling them not to bleed!"(2) Maka screamed at her. She slammed the phone and clutched the papers. Tears were falling to them and she wiped them away. A knock was heard and Black Star along with Soul stuck their heads in.

"Maka?" Black Star looked at her and Soul felt guilty at the sight of his 'girlfriend' crying her eyes out. Black Star rushed in and took her in his arms. "Maka, it's okay. I'm here for you okay?" Maka clutched him like a life line and she sobbed loudly in his chest.

"It's not fair! Mama and Papa are getting a divorce and they didn't tell me!" Maka said between sobs. Black Star petted her hair and nodded.

"Don't worry. It'll be fine." Maka sniffed away the tears and pulled back, standing up straight and wiping her face.

"Do you mind going to their house with me? I want to talk with them." Maka said. Black Star nodded and looked over at Soul.

"Looks like you're free today." Soul nodded and looked at Maka as she grabbed the files and walked past him.

"I'll call you okay?"

"I'll be waiting." He responded. Black Star followed close behind and once they closed the office door, Soul took out his phone.

_'What happened?'_

"She found it. She's confronting them." Soul informed Wes.

_'Great! Dad wants us over on Friday. He said he wants me to bring Blair. Call him, since he asked for you. I'm pretty sure he wants you to bring Maka.'_

"How sure?" Soul asked rubbing the bridge of his nose.

_'Ninety-eight percent.'_

"So you're not sure…"(3) Soul responded. Wes rolled his eyes and sighed.

_'Whatever. Call him yeah?'_

"Sure, bye." Soul walked out and got in the already opened elevator. He leaned against the wall and wondered what his father was up to.

* * *

_(1) That's right. I said undergarments. Shoot me for not saying underwear! :D_

_(2) Thank you E. B. for saying this to me once!_

_(3) Have you seen that commercial? The one with the three men barbequing and they discuss I believe football. Yeah, that's the one! _

_Hope you guys liked this chapter! Remember to review!_ _**AND VOTE!**__I love you guys!_


	10. Confrontations

**Summary: _Maka Albarn is the daughter of Spirit and Kami Albarn, the two biggest business people out there. When the Albarn's buy a building that the Evans, a huge popular music company, want, they want revenge. So Soul Evans now has to go and steal the heart of Maka so Wes Evans can get closer to the family and the business. Of course, getting there won't be too easy._**

* * *

_**Thank you people that have voted on my poll and told me what you wanted through reviews! **Guess which rating won! Drum roll please! -drum roll- RATED M! This story is now rated M! And in honor of that, the next chapter will be... Somewhat close to a lemon... I am ashamed at what I wrote... Pre-warning this chapter is a bit short. Sorry. I"m dedicating this chapter to DarkAngelicWings since she get's really excited when I update!  
_

_**Disclaimer: Soul Eater... Isn't mine. xD**  
_

_**YOU GUYS HAVE TO READ SE: What did we get into By Riku Ashwood! It's amazing! It's on my favorites too! AND PLEASE REVIEW BOTH OUR STORIES!   
**_

* * *

Maka sat in the passenger side of the car with Black Star hastily driving toward her parent's house. She was jittery and Black Star kept gripping the wheel.

"I have to admit, it was pretty weird that you comforted me." Maka said honestly.

"You're like a little sister to me so it hurt when I saw you there alone and crying. I had to help some way." Maka smiled at him and Black Star screeched to a stop in front of the house. Maka gripped the file as she and Black Star climbed out of the car and up to the house. The front door was unlocked, just like it always is when someone is home and they walked in to find Kami and Spirit talking on the couch.

"Maka, Black Star, what brings you two over?" Kami asked getting up. Spirit saw the file and slowly stood up.

"Did you see what was in there?" he asked. Kami saw the file and she gasped.

"Why didn't you two tell me you were getting a divorce? I'm supposed to know this!" Maka yelled. Black Star held her arm and she was trembling in anger.

"Sweetie, we were going to tell you but we decided to wait just a bit before this whole thing was cleared-"

"So what after the divorce, Kami? You know this isn't right for Maka." Black Star interrupted her. Spirit walked over to Maka and she flung the file at him, making him stagger back. Maka ran out and Black Star kept looking at the two before he walked out. He turned to his car, expecting Maka to be there when he noticed she was gone.

"Maka? Maka! Maka where are you?!" he kept yelling. He cursed, getting in his car and driving to find her.

Maka ran out of the house and turned down the alley. She had no clue where she was going but it made her feel just a bit better that she was able to get out of there. She found herself in what seemed like a forest preserve and she slowed to a walk. She saw a trunk lying on the ground and sat on it, hugging her knees and crying.

"Excuse me? Are you okay?" Maka sharply looked up to find an albino lady with jet black hair reaching mid-back and dark blue eyes that were filled with worry. Maka quickly wiped the tears away and nodded. The lady kept looking at her and gestured toward the trunk. "Do you mind if I sit?" she asked. Maka shook her head and the lady cautiously sat next to her.

"If you're getting a divorce, you would tell your kids first, right?" Maka asked. The lady turned to her and hesitantly rubbed her back.

"Of course I would, but that's me. Many parents have different opinions." Maka looked at her and sniffed a couple times before sitting up straight. She nodded a bit before the lady sighed.

"I don't know what's going on in your family, but mine is just horrible." Maka looked at her and the lady was looking at the sky filled with leaves. "I wish my son could understand what he's doing and know the dangers in his work, but that doesn't seem to get through his thick skull." Maka giggled a bit and the lady smiled.

"I'm sorry, what kind of business is your son in?" Maka asked. The lady shifted her eyes to her for a brief moment before looking back up at the leaves.

"I can't say. I'm sorry." Maka shrugged it off and stood up.

"Thank you for the conversation, even if it was small." The lady stood up and nodded.

"Of course." She turned and kept walking and disappeared behind a huge tree. _'I didn't even ask for her name…'_ Maka thought. She walked out of the forest preserve and saw that she was on the other side of Death City.

"Did I really run this much?" Maka asked herself. She whistled at some taxi and rode of to her apartment.

…

"You wanted to talk to me?" Soul asked through the phone.

_"Yes my son. Wes and Blair are having dinner Saturday night, and since you're coming as well, I thought you could bring Maka."_ Soul's father said through the phone.

"Why? What do you have planned?"

_"Nothing, just want to get to know them!"_

"Fine." Soul hung up the phone quickly and sat on the couch. He heard a knock on his door and opened it to find a red eyed Maka standing there. He moved aside and she stepped in.

"Sorry I left just like that, I had to-"

"You don't have to explain, I understand." Soul interrupted. Maka sat on the couch and Soul sat next to her pulling her toward him. He cringed at the thought of her crying again when he heard her sniff a few times. He looked down at her and tears were slowly running down her cheeks. Soul didn't want to, but he knew that he had to hold her. He pulled her closer and she cried in his chest. It wasn't like when his Mother cried in his arms the day he was leaving, it wasn't like how Patty cried when she found out Kilik was dating Fire and Thunder behind her back. This was different.

Soul wrapped his arms around her protectively. After what felt like hours, he heard her calm down. "You okay?" he asked. He found her sleeping on his chest and he chuckled softly. He picked her up and took her to his room and laid her on his unmade bed. He pulled the covers over her when he noticed that she was still clutching his shirt. Soul sighed and laid next to her, kicking off his shoes. "I guess a short nap doesn't hurt…" and with that, he fell asleep with Maka in his arms and she holding on to him.

* * *

_**REMEMBER **__**TO READ SE: What did we get into By Riku Ashwood!**_ REVIEW OUR STORIES! 

_That's a wrap folks! I will hopefully update again if I get reviews! If I do, I'll update the almost Lemon on Sunday! xD Hope you guys liked this chapter! I love you guys and thank you for voting! Until Sunday, BYE BYE!_


	11. Things Can Not Get Any More Heated

**Summary: _Maka Albarn is the daughter of Spirit and Kami Albarn, the two biggest business people out there. When the Albarn's buy a building that the Evans, a huge popular music company, want, they want revenge. So Soul Evans now has to go and steal the heart of Maka so Wes Evans can get closer to the family and the business. Of course, getting there won't be too easy._**

* * *

_Okay! Here is that awaited Lemon scene! I.. don't know what I wrote. NO REGRETS! :D  
_

_**Disclaimer: Isn't mine. xD**  
_

_**YOU GUYS HAVE TO READ SE: What did we get into By Riku Ashwood! It's amazing! It's on my favorites too! AND PLEASE REVIEW BOTH OUR STORIES!   
**_

* * *

**Soul's POV**

I felt a vibration in my shirt by my chest and opened an eye. I reached into my shirt pocket and pulled out my cell phone. _'Is Maka with you? It's Black Star, I'm looking for her like crazy because she ran out of her parent's house.' _Black Star texted. I fixed the phone and quickly texted back with a free hand.

_'Yeah, she came over and she's sleeping here. She's fine.' _I sent the message and turned the phone off. I carefully turned to face the ceiling and Maka laid her head on my chest, wrapping her arms around me once again. I laid my arm around her and sighed. I looked at the design that the ceiling had and began thinking on everything that has happened so far. Looking down at Maka's sleeping face I found myself smiling.

"What I would give to wake up to her sleeping form like this every day…" I whispered, smoothing her hair back. I widened my eyes when I realized what I said and gritted my teeth. Damn, I sound like one of those people that are hopelessly in love. If anything, Maka was the one in love here. Who wouldn't fall in love with a cool guy like me? Maka is just a flat chested bookworm. Her apartment is covered in books! I would shoot myself before I owned a single non-work related book. And did I mention her fat ankles? God that woman! She hits people with her books across the head and it could possibly kill someone one day like that! I felt Maka stiffen and she snuggled closer to me.

Then again, she had those emerald green eyes that were very rare, she was very smart, and she had those long legs that I bet are smooth. I looked at her and her eyes slowly opened. She took in her surroundings and in a millisecond she looked up and we locked eye contact. She stared at me for a while until her face became a bit pink and she hid it in my chest.

"Stop staring at me you perv." She mumbled into me. I laughed a bit and she clutched my shirt. "What am I doing here?" she asked.

"You came over last night and began crying on my couch, you feel asleep and I brought you here. You wouldn't let go of my shirt so I fell asleep too." I answered honestly. Maka didn't move and I lifted her face by her forehead. "Don't hide your face in my chest. You look like you're suffocating." Maka looked at me and wrinkled her nose. She pulled her head back and snuggled it back in my chest. I sighed and pulled her up from my chest and moved my hand to the back of her neck."If you suffocate, I wouldn't know what to do." Maka mumbled something and I leaned closer to her. "What?"

"Nothing, forget it." She said. I pulled back and looked at her lips.

"I just remembered, there is one thing that I know very well and it can save your life." I said. Maka looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"What?" I pulled her to me and kissed her. Her arms clutched my sleeves and she pulled me closer. I traced my tongue across her lips and she gladly opened her mouth for me. Our tongues danced around and soon, I had her straddling me. This is the most daring thing that she's done to me. I should take as much in as I could possibly can. I moved so that I was now on top and she wrapped her arms around my neck while my hands traced down her sides until they reached the ends of her skirt. My hands traced her thighs and I smirked at how right I was. They were smooth, and very creamy if I may add. I grabbed the back of her knee and wrapped her leg around my waist. Her other leg wrapped itself and she tangled her hands in my hair. I began nibbling her bottom lip and her gasp was really adorable.

I moved my mouth to her neck and licked her pulse before I bit it. She was gasping for air and she tightened her grip in my hair. I sucked on the piece of skin until I felt her pull my hair back. I pulled back and looked at her. Her face was tinted red and she was still trying to catch her breath. I found myself out of breath as well and she licked her now swollen lips.

"You know, this whole mouth-to-mouth thing, isn't going to help. I'm breathless still." I smiled and began laughing.

"Right," I looked at her neck and a purple mark began to appear and I lightly stroked it with my fingers. I leaned back down and began biting the other side of her neck. She gasped at the contact and she moved her head so I could get a better access to it. Her hands traced to my shirt and began undoing the buttons. She traced her finger nails down my stomach and I felt a shiver run down my spine. My hands moved from her hips to the hem of her shirt and began pulling it up. My mouth left her neck for a brief moment and right away was latched back on. I looked at her and she had a white and black polka dotted bra. She blushed even harder and I continued to give her open mouthed kisses down her neck until I got to her collar bone. My hands unzipped her skirt and she lifted her hips a bit and I pulled it down, watching as it slid off her legs. She had white panties with lacey edges and next thing I know, her hands are undoing the buttons on my pants.

Just as she pulled my zipper down and just as I hooked my fingers in her panties, the doorbell rang and I froze. I stayed the way I was for a moment, hoping it was just my imagination, but it rang again.

"Uhmm… You might want to get that." Maka whispered. I looked at her and kissed her before I got up. I grabbed my shirt from the floor and tossed it to her.

"Here, put this on." I knew she was going to ignore me and put on her shirt so I grabbed hers' and her skirt and tossed it over my shoulder. I walked out, hiding the clothes in a vase, and opened the door. "Wes did you-"

Next thing I know, I'm on the floor with a really strong pain in my cheek.

**~Normal POV~**

Soul fell on his back and groaned holding his cheek and looked up to meet Kid's eyes. "Where is she?" Kid demanded.

"I don't know who you're talking about. There's a lot of 'she's' in this world." Soul responded with a smirk, as he got up. Kid punched him right in the gut and Soul groaned leaning forward.

"You know exactly who I'm talking about! Where the hell is Maka you bastard!?" Kid yelled at him.

"Soul, what's going- Soul!" Maka walked out into the living room and saw Soul kneeling on the floor coughing from Kid's punches. Kid looked at her and saw that she was in his shirt. Nothing under it. Maka ran to Soul and kneeled next to him. "Soul, you're okay right?" Soul nodded a bit and Maka caught a glimpse of his now swollen cheek. She looked up at Kid and furrowed her eye brows, getting up and facing him. "What's your problem huh? Why are you doing this?" Maka shoved Kid's shoulders and he stepped back.

"Maka, I'm here to get you back. I told you, you can't trust him! He's just using you!" Kid tried to reason with her but Maka pointed at the door.

"Get out! I never want to see you again! Just get out!" Kid fixed his shirt and walked out. Maka slammed the door behind him and rushed over to Soul. "Come on; let's go see if we can make the swelling go down." She helped him up and they walked to the kitchen, Maka getting an ice pack and Soul sitting on the stool by the kitchen sink. Maka wrapped the ice pack in a cloth and carefully pressed it to his cheek. Soul let out a gasp of pain and Maka snatched her hand back. "I'm sorry…" she mumbled. Soul grabbed her hand and brought it back to his face.

"Don't worry about it' it's okay." Soul looked at Maka and she was looking at his cheek and he sighed. "Listen, I'm fine. No need to cry over this okay?" Soul said. Maka looked up at him and smiled.

"I'm not crying, I'm just really sorry that Kid did this to you. I don't even know how he got here so fast. It's only Thursday." Soul raised an eyebrow and looked at the clock on the wall.

"Princess, it's ten in the morning. It's Friday." Maka looked at the clock and gasp. She brought her hand away and quickly walked to the couch where her cell phone was sitting. She had one missed call from Black Star, five from her parents, and god knows how many from Kid. Maka rolled her eyes and tossed her phone back to the couch. She walked back to Soul and he sat her on his lap. "If you're wondering, Black Star called. I told him you were with me. "I'm pretty sure that your parents know too." Maka nodded and rested her head on his shoulder. Soul put the ice bag down and played with the hem of his shirt.

It would have been normal if he was wearing his shirt.

But Maka was wearing it.

"Where's _my_ shirt?" Maka asked. Soul shrugged and Maka sat up straight. "I want it." she firmly said glaring at him. Soul smirked at her and looked at his shirt. He moved her so she had her legs on either side of him and was facing him.

"Well, I don't think so." Maka pouted and began unbuttoning the shirt when Soul leaned back and put his hands behind his head. "If you're gonna give me a show, I'd much rather you do it standing up and having some music playing." Maka stopped after the third button and stared at him.

"What are you talking about?" she asked. Soul chuckled pointed to his shirt.

"Not including my shirt, you only have two articles of clothing on." Maka looked inside the shirt and she saw that he was right; she did only have a total of three things on. She looked up at Soul and he grinned at her. "So, about that show, I don't mind lap dances." Maka blinked and cleared her throat.

"MAKA CHOP!" Soul held his head and felt the new bump that had begun to form while Maka calmly set the random book back on the shelf. Soul looked at her and got up, making sure she was still hung on to him. Maka squealed and wrapped her arm around his neck and her legs wrapped tighter around his waist. "What are you doing!? Put me down Soul!" Maka screamed and Soul ignored her as he carried her back to his room. He tossed her on the bed and Maka's head landed on the pillow. He enjoyed how she looked laying like that until he crawled back on top of her and she pushed his chest.

"We were interrupted earlier… And if I'm not mistaken, you weren't wearing a shirt." Soul said as he began to undo the buttons. Maka was about to grab his wrist when he opened the shirt and pulled it off her. Maka bushed madly and Soul sat up. Maka dropped her legs from around his waist and he unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. He tugged them down a bit and Maka looked at his white boxers with black musical notes on them. He bent back down and kissed her and Maka pulled away.

"S-Soul… What are you doing…?" Maka gasped as he captured her mouth again. Soul smirked and wrapped his hands around her hips.

"Continuing what we didn't finish." Soul said as he kissed her again. Maka kissed him back while her hands traced his stomach and chest. Soul moved his hand behind her and pulled on the clasp of her bra. Maka arched her back and Soul unclipped it when a knock was heard on his door.

"Soul? You home little bro?" Soul froze and quickly got up. He pulled up his pants and fastened them. He turned to Maka and put his finger on his lips.

"Please don't make any noise. I'll come right back okay?" Soul whispered. Maka pulled the sheet up to her chest and sat up.

"Okay." Soul quickly kissed her and walked out closing the door behind him.

"Hey little bro. Just waking up?" Wes asked from the kitchen. Soul walked over and shook his head.

"Nah, I was up just… uh… doing some things." Soul said. Wes looked at him and laughed.

"Looks like someone was either fooling around or you were just tossing and turning." Soul raised an eyebrow and Wes pointed to his hair. Soul looked in the mirror and saw that his hair was messier than usual. _Shit._ He thought. Soul quickly sat on a nearby chair and Wes sat across from him.

"So where were you last night?" Soul asked. Wes looked at him and snapped his fingers. He got up and grabbed his phone.

"I slept over someone's house. I have to go over and go shopping with Blair for tonight." Soul raised an eyebrow and ran a hand through his hair.

"What's tonight?"

"The dinner with Father and Mother. Father called you this morning right?" Wes looked at Soul and he sharply turned to him.

"NO! Since when?! I thought it was tomorrow night!" Soul almost screamed.

"No stupid. Dad has a meeting tomorrow so he changed it to tonight. Get ready by 5. We have to be there at 6." Wes walked out and Soul got up walking to his room. Maka was sitting on the bed in his shirt.

"Can I tell you something?" Soul said sitting next to her. Maka looked at him and nodded.

"Yeah, anything." Soul took a deep breath and continued.

"Let's go shopping." Maka stared at him and blinked once.

Twice.

Three times.

"HUH!?"

* * *

_**REMEMBER **__**TO READ SE: What did we get into By Riku Ashwood!**_ REVIEW OUR STORIES! 

_OH GOD! WHAT... JUST HAPPENED?! DID I WRITE THAT?! I had no help what so ever! It was all me! Phrase me for my first somewhat lemon! I love you guys! Till next time! :DD I love you all!  
_


	12. Shopping for the Event

**Summary: _Maka Albarn is the daughter of Spirit and Kami Albarn, the two biggest business people out there. When the Albarn's buy a building that the Evans, a huge popular music company, want, they want revenge. So Soul Evans now has to go and steal the heart of Maka so Wes Evans can get closer to the family and the business. Of course, getting there won't be too easy._**

* * *

_Hey guys! Uhh... I'm sorry if this chapter is crappy, I had another family emergency and well, I don't know how to deal with it. I can't cr. It out because... Well, I guess I'm in denial. But on a lighter side! For anyone who reads Vampireninja's story **False**** Identity **she won't be updating in awhile since she has the whole thing with Hurricane Sandy. Please give her time and pray for everyone obverse there! I send you guys out there who live around there luck! _

_I HAD TO REWRITE THIS LIKE TWICE! Ugh.. It was so stupid... Oh well. Enjoy!  
_

* * *

**~Normal~**

Maka stared a Soul as he drove over to the mall. She thought back to how he quickly he scrambled around the house as she just stared at him, still processing what was going on.

**_~Flashback~_**

_"HUH?!" Maka almost screamed. Soul ran a hand through his hair and sighed loudly._

_"Just go and get clothes and get ready. Meet me back here when you're done." Soul said as he got up and walked to his closet, taking out a bag filled with clothes that Maka wasn't able to see. "Your clothes are in the blue vase right outside my room." Soul said as he went into the bathroom to shower. Maka walked to get her clothes and quickly stepped to her room across the hall. She took a shower and changed into a simple black skirt and a red shirt. She picked her hair up in pigtails and walked back over to find Soul in only a towel and trying to find something between the couch._

_"Soul? What are you doing?" Maka asked. Soul looked at her and continued looking for whatever he was looking for._

_"Nothing just sit over there and help me look for a black headband." Maka raised an eyebrow and walked over to the kitchen table to see an orange shirt, black jeans, a leather jacket and the black head band._

_"You mean this one?" Maka held it up and Soul rushed over thanking her and ran to his room._

_"MAKA! HAVE YOU SEEN MY CLOTHES? IT'S AN-"_

_"Orange shirt, black jeans and a leather jacket? Yeah right here." Maka held the clothes out and he ran out and grabbed it._

_"Thank you baby." He rushed back in the room and Maka rolled her eyes at the sound of 'baby'. He rushed out a moment later and grabbed the black wallet sitting on the counter and he walked over. "Let's go."_

_**~End Flashback~**  
_

Maka rolled her eyes and looked out the window. She saw the mall get closer and when Soul parked the car, Maka quickly walked out and waited by the trunk while Soul took his time coming out. _'Now you take your time huh?'_ Maka thought. Soul walked to her and saw the annoyed look on her face.

"Hey, what's up?" Soul asked. Maka looked away, sighing and shook her head.

"Nothing." Soul reached for her hand and she yanked it, walking to the entrance. Soul followed closely behind and he looked around. "Where to first?" Maka said crossing her arms. Soul looking at her and leaned close to her.

"Sorry about being interrupted twice. Third time is the charm right?" Maka rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"I'm not mad about that. It was just weird that you suddenly came back in saying 'let's go shopping'." Maka smiled at him and Soul sighed in relief. He grabbed her hand and looked at her firmly.

"Please don't freak out, but the reason because of this is well... My parents want to meet you." Maka stared at Soul and she sighed heavily.

"Well, I guess..." She mumbled. Soul grinned and leaned down to kiss her cheek.

"Thank you baby." He whispered in her ear and Maka turned her head away, smiling.

"Let's just get this over already."Soul chuckled and looked around. He spotted a boutique with simple dresses and accessories and he walked in, Maka following behind. The moment he walked in and two girls saw him they both rushed over and fought who was going to show him around.

"Move it Ami!" The black haired girl said. What looked like her identical sister, only with brown hair, pushed her and they both toppled over.

"You took care of the other one Yumi!" She cried. Maka rolled her eyes and walked over to a rack and began looking through the clothes. Soul followed her with his eyes and looked back to the twins that stood up and smiled at him.

"Hello! How can we help you today?" They both said. Soul looked around and saw a couple suits in the back and decided he should come back later to get some.

"Here, let's go to the back," Ami grabbed one of his arms and linked her's through it.

"And see what kind of suits would look good on you!" Yumi finished as she linked her hand through his other arm. Maka saw and she rolled her eyes as she walked out of the store. She looked around and she saw a gothic looking store and a couple dresses inside. She walked in and began looking through the racks.

"Hello there! My name is Ricky, and if there's anything I can help you with anything just call!" A man with a green shirt and faded blue jeans stood next to her and he smiled at her.

"Thank you Ricky. Actually I do need help. My boyfriend wants me to meet his parents and well, I need a dress for tonight." Ricky stared at her and grabbed her shoulders, dragging her to a platform and standing her there.

"Jack, honey! I need help! Now!" Ricky called. Another man came out from the back and he rushed over.

"Ricky? What's wrong?" He said. He had a light blue shirt and jeans and a black belt. Ricky pointed over to Maka and Jack looks at her from head to toe. "This would be difficult if she didn't have those killer legs and gorgeous eyes." Jack commented. Maka blushed a bit and Ricky nodded.

"You're right..." He shook his head a bit and put his index fingers on his temples. "Where's your boyfriend?" He asked. Maka looked across the store into the other and saw Soul sitting on the chair as the two girls showed him some suits.

"He's over there. He has white hair and red eyes." Maka pointed at him and Ricky walked over to get him. Jack walked around Maka and he nodded standing in front of her again.

"So, what where you thinking of wearing?" Jack asked. Maka shrugged and sat down on the platform.

"Not sure, maybe just a simple dress." Jack nodded and Ricky came back with a very confused looking Soul.

"Maka? I was wondering where you went." Soul said. Ricky brought out a couple chairs and he sat down on one while Soul sat on the other.

"What are you're parents like?" Ricky asked. Soul shrugged and sat back.

"My father is very straightforward about everything. He'll tell you your flaws without caring if he hurt you or not. My mother on the other hand is very sympathetic and caring." Jack shook his head and sighed.

"That won't work." Jack mumbled.

"Any hobbies that they have?" Ricky asked.

"I come from a family of musicians-"

"Perfect!" Jack quickly stood up and reached a rack with huge black bags and he took a few out. He tossed them over to Maka and she caught them. "Change into them!" Jack commanded. Maka walked to the back and began changing.

* * *

Maka walked out in a huge green dress with sparkles everywhere and Ricky shook his head.

"No no no no NO!"

* * *

After a red and white striped dress, a bright orange one, a lime green one, and finally a bright red one (Soul seemed to favor that one), Jack was ready to give up. Maka stood in a purple dress and Ricky paced the store. He saw a black bag hanging behind the register and he picked it up.

"Try this one." He gave it to Maka and she dressed in it. She walked out in a white dress with the sleeves ending mid-arm. The dress itself was a bit tight on her torso and the bottom flowed to mid-thigh. Soul's mouth dropped and Ricky smiled. Jack walked up to her and little touched her neck. Soul noticed that the hickeys he gave her were clearly visible and Jack looked at him.

"Really?" Soul shrugged and Ricky wrapped a thin scarf around her neck and they covered up well.

"Just apply a bit of cover up and you'll be fine! You look beautiful!" he said. Jack agreed and Soul stood up taking a good look at her. Soul took out his credit card and gave it to Ricky.

"Charge it on here." Ricky nodded and Jack looked at him.

"What are you planning on wearing?" Soul looked at him and shrugged.

"I have a grey suit." Jack shook his head.

"Here," he walked over and grabbed a white collar shirt with a black vest and black trousers. "Wear this. It will fit both your image." Ricky came back and gave Soul the card. "If you have a simple black tie, wear it loose." Soul nodded at Jack and he smiled as Maka came back out with her normal clothes on.

"I charged your clothes on it as well." Jack packed the clothes on a black bag and he gave it to Soul.

"Have a nice day you two! And good luck!" Maka thanked them and she and Soul walked out. Soul held her hand as they walked to get some coffee and walked back to the hotel.

"I'll see you later yes?" Soul asked as they stood in front of Maka's apartment and she nodded.

"What time do I meet you?" Soul shoved his hands into his pockets and leaned on the wall next to her door.

"6, I'll pick you up okay?" Maka nodded and she took her clothes from the bag and opened her door. Soul stood at her doorway and she looked at him.

"You can come in you know." Maka said. Soul chuckled walking in and closing the door behind him. He followed her into her room and Maka placed the dress on a hanger. Soul looked around her room and smirked.

"Nice room." He said. Maka rolled her eyes and sat on her bed taking off her shoes.

"Thanks?" She asked. "Not sure if that was a compliment or and insult." Soul laughed and placed his hands on either side of her, boxing her.

"I know what is nice. Your damn legs without that skirt of yours." Maka giggled and Soul caught her lips. Maka moved aside and Soul tried to reach her but she covered his mouth with her hand.

"Maybe later. Right now, I have to get ready." Soul groaned and rolled his eyes at her.

"I guess." He said against her hand and Maka smiled. He got up and walked over to her bedroom door.

"I'll pick you up later okay Princess?" Maka smiled and nodded.

"Princess _and_ Baby? What's next _honey_?" Maka teased. Soul laughed and walked out.

"I don't know _babe_!" Maka laughed and grabbed a towel and went to take a shower.

* * *

_Okay! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I had a bit of help from a friend so young you Lizbit! Anyway, please review guys and I'll see you soon! In a couple chapters, I'll fast forward to the wedding okay? :D I love you guys! _


	13. Let's Meet the Parents!

**Summary: _Maka Albarn is the daughter of Spirit and Kami Albarn, the two biggest business people out there. When the Albarn's buy a building that the Evans, a huge popular music company, want, they want revenge. So Soul Evans now has to go and steal the heart of Maka so Wes Evans can get closer to the family and the business. Of course, getting there won't be too easy._**

* * *

_Hey guys! Hope you guys like this chapter! Liz and Patty don't appear in this one but they wcome appear in the next since it's the wedding! Also Kid! **Check out the bottom author note for a schedule on what to expect next week! **Thank you! _

_I'm sorry about the typo's and if it was rushed... _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater! Only the plot of is story and my OC's! _

* * *

Maka changed into the white dress and grabbed her small black purse. She put her phone, a couple dollars and walked out to the living room. She heard ringing and picked up her phone.

"Blair?" Maka answered. She was a bit shocked that Blair had called her after Maka had called her and screamed at her for not telling her about her parents.

"Maka! I'm so sorry but I need to talk to someone! Wes' parents want to meet me tonight and I'm scared! What if they don't like me!?" Maka furrowed her eyebrows and looked around.

"Where's Wes?" Maka asked.

"He said he would pick me up at five. He went to get ready." Maka nodded and got an idea.

"Come over and we can talk. But right now!" Blair agreed and hung up. Maka dialed Soul's number and he picked up after the third ring.

"Hey baby, what's up?"

"You don't need to pick me up. I have a few things I need to do and I'll just meet you over at your parents house okay?" Soul stayed quiet and she heard rustling.

"Are you sure? I mean, I don't want you to go alone."

"I won't be alone, I promise. Just send me the address and I'll meet you over there." Maka said. Soul gave in and gave her the address.

"Just don't take long and be there at six sharp okay?" Maka agreed and she quickly went down to the lobby and sat on the bench.

"Miss Maka you look absolutely beautiful tonight. Could it be that you want me to take you out to dinner? My shift does end in an hour." Maka turned to find Hiro smiling at her and she laughed.

"I'm sorry, but I have very important people to meet tonight." Maka looked out the window and saw a taxi pull up and Blair jump out. She ran in and spotted Maka.

"What will I do- Nice dress! Where are you going?" Maka smiled at her and stood up.

"To meet my boyfriends parents." Blair thought and furrowed her eyebrows.

"Lord Death? Okay...?"

"No!" Maka giggled. "Soul's parents!" Blair gasped and looked at Maka square in the eye.

"You're dating Soul? What about Kid? Does that mean I won't be alone tonight!?"

"Yes, we broke up and yes!" Maka happily said. Blair grinned and hugged her.

"Yay! I won't be alone!" Maka hugged her back and Maka asked Hiro to call a taxi for them.

...

The mansion over looked the river that passed by the back yard of the Evans household. The yard was filled with red and white roses and just a few chirps of birds were heard, since most of them decided to call it a day and went home to their nests. The grand Victorian house was in the middle of the surrounding garden and pillars surrounded it.

Soul and Wes stepped out of the car and looked at the grand house in front of them. There were exactly three pillars next to the huge double glass doors that had light coming out from the designed door. Soul fixed his rolled up sleeves and Wes patted down his suit.

The door opened and the butler had come out to greet the two. "Good evening you two. Your parents are expecting you both." Wes nodded once the the man and he returned inside. They both walked up and entered the house. A glass table faced them and a huge vase with colorful flowers greeted them. There was a large staircase with a snow white carpet and Wes looked around, trying to find his parents.

"Wesley! Soul!" Soul turned to the staircase and saw his father walk down the stairs. Soul and Wes smiled at him and he patted them both in the back.

"Wes, that girl you have is a riot!" Wes smiled at him and shrugged a shoulder. "Soul..." Soul looked at his father and he smiled. "You're doing good son! You have her in love! Wes, how much more time?" Wes thought and shrugged.

"The wedding is next week, after that I would give it a couple weeks to a month. Two months the most." Their father nodded and a grin spread across his face.

"I'm proud of both of you boys!"

"Where's Liz and Patty?" Soul asked.

"Liz went out with a boy and Patty and Crona went to see a couple movies." His father informed him. Soul looked up at the steps and saw Maka and Blair walking down the grand staircase. Blair had a black dress with a dark blue knitted sweater over it and silver shoes that almost matched Maka's. Wes smiled at Blair and Soul smirked as he caught Maka's eye. She smiled softly at him and Soul looked behind him to see his mother come down the steps behind them. She had a sparkly silver dress that was opened from the middle of her left thigh all the way down to the bottom of it. She saw Soul and Wes and she ran to them, trying not to fall on her heels.

"My lovely boys! Oh Mother missed you both so much!" she hugged Wes and he hugged her back. She turned to Soul and hugged her. "Please Soul, think about the girl and not about the business. You'll hurt her deeply if continue this." she whispered. Soul pulled back and smiled at her.

"Not a chance Mother. I missed you more." Aurora caught what he was really implying and she stepped back, wondering what happened to the young gentleman that she once knew as her son.

"Mr. Evans, it is time to eat." The butler came out and told them.

"Thank you! Ladies, please come this way!"

"Why thank you Mr. Evans!" Blair said following him with Maka next to him.

"Oh please, call me Katashi!" He happily exclaimed. Maka and Blair smiled and they reached the white, double doors that lead them to the large dinning room filled with food ready to be served. Maka and Blair gawked at the room and their jaws almost fell to the floor.

"Wow! I've never seen a whole meal like this since Lord Death hosted my birthday party!" Blair exclaimed. Maka smiled and looked at her.

"It wasn't your birthday party Blair!" Katashi laughed and lead both of the girls to the table. Soul and Wes pulled back their chairs and the girls sat down with the boys next to them.

"Why wouldn't it be your birthday party?" Katashi asked.

"Blair loves to celebrate her birthday all month long. So she thought that the Halloween party that Lord Death threw was her birthday party." Maka explained. Katashi laughed and Blair rolled her eyes.

"Oh please! It was so my party!" Katashi and Aurora sat on the head of the table while Soul and Maka sat on one side and Blair and Wes sat on the other. Maka smiled and the cooks began to set the food in front of them. Soul looked at her and leaned to whisper in her ear.

"You remind me of a little girl seeing food for the first time." Maka looked at him and Soul kissed her nose. Aurora kept her eyes glued to them and remembered when Maka walked in to the house and saw her.

**~Flashback~**

_Aurora walked down the enormous steps and heard a knock at the door. She met up with the butler and she waved him off. "Don't worry, I got it." She opened the door and found a purple headed girl and the girl she previously met in the woods._

_"Hello Mrs. Evans?"Blair said. Aurora looked at her and nodded._

_"Yes, may I help you two ladies?" Aurora said._

_"Blair and Maka! It is a pleasure to finally meet you both in person! My sons talk about you two all the time!" Katashi said. Aurora looked at him and back at the girls. "Aurora, these are the two lovely ladies that our sons are dating!" Katashi said, inviting the two girls in. Maka looked at Aurora and smiled._

_"I didn't think you would be Soul's mother. It's a pleasure to see you again. Maka Albarn." Maka said. As she stretched her hand out toward Aurora._

_"Aurora Evans, a pleasure to meet you." She shook her hand and Katashi shook both the girls hands._

_"Please come this way and look at the view from the balcony up here!"_

**~End flashback~**

Aurora looked at her food and began eating. The whole table discussed what has happened that is new while they ate and after, Wes decided to show Blair around.

"Soul, why don't you take Maka around. I'm pretty sure a smart girl like her would love to see the library." Maka's eyes glistened with joy and she nodded.

"Can we Soul?" He nodded and led her up the stairs and down the hall. He held her hand as they both walked to the library and she felt jittery as they got closer. They reached a set of doors and Soul pushed them open. Maka stared as a huge room was revealed and she walked inside. There were at least a million books surrounding them and she gasped. She walked up to a shelf and found some really good books.

"You know, these books were passed down to us. Most of them are older than my Father." Soul joked. Maka smiled and leaned against a shelf, flipping through a book, careful not to bend or fold it's pages. Soul walked over and saw the book. "I don't remember that book."

"I love this book! Agatha Christie is such an amazing mystery writer! My favorite out of all her books has to be, 'And Then There Were None'. It's just a beautifully written story and with such a twist!" Maka explained. Soul took the book away from her hands and set it back on the shelf.

"Stop talking about books." He said. "Pay attention to me for once tonight." Maka looked at him and smiled.

"Was someone jealous that I was talking to their dad more than him?" She teased. Soul smirked and gave her his famous puppy eyes. He nodded and Maka laughed.

"I just wanted to grab you and take you away. Have you only know my name and my name only." Maka looked at him with a blank stare and Soul rolled his eyes and he leaned closer. "You know, hug me close, moan my name-"

"Okay! Enough..." Maka blushed and Soul laughed.

"Come on, lets go to the garden." He grabbed her hand and led her to the back to the garden. They walked through the maze of rose bushes until the reached the edge of the river.

"Death River flows right into your backyard?" Maka asked. Soul nodded and he sat on the bench. Maka sat next to him and he pulled her closer. She laid her head on his chest and they sat there looking at the river. "It's so beautiful." She mumbled. Soul looked down at her and he nodded.

"Yeah." He said. _'Soul, what the hell! Stop spacing out and having double meanings! Just get this over with and everything will be cool! A month or two more with her and then you're done! But... Then again, I could be- no. Never mind. I could not fall in love with her! It's impossible! But what if she loves me? What will I do? My mother told me not leave her on the street...'_ Soul began thinking and he soon came back when Maka sat up straight and she leaned forward.

"Thank you. For today, it was pretty amazing." She said. Soul smirked at her and he leaned toward her.

"It was no problem at all princess." Maka smiled and began laughing. "What's so funny?" Soul asked.

"Nothing, just thinking back to something." Maka stood up and walked over to a rose bush. "Their colors are very bright. Too bad they have to die soon." Soul walked plucked her and he plucked a red rose. He gave it to her and Maka held it in her hand.

"Let's go back into the house yes? I kinda want to go home." He said. Maka nodded and they both walked back in.

"Did you like the library Maka?" Katashi asked her. Maka looked at him and smiled.

"I did! It's big and very beautiful!" Maka said. Katashi smiled and her and thanked her.

"Well we better get going, did Wes leave?" Soul asked.

"Yes, they said they were going to stay in your apartment." Aurora said. Soul nodded and groaned inside. They exchanged goodbyes and Aurora hugged Soul. "Just think about I said Soul. Don't leave her alone in the end." She whispered. Soul pulled away and he nodded.

"Sure." He walked with Maka to the family car and the driver drove off. Maka was silent looking out the window and Soul was too. They reached the hotel and they both went up to their floors.

"Well, good night." Maka said. Soul rubbed the back of his neck nervously and he looked at her.

"My brother and Blair are sleeping here. I really don't want to hear their business so can I uh..." Soul trailed off. Maka laughed and opened her door.

"Of course." Soul smiled and stepped in. Maka led him to her room and she took out a pair of basketball shorts. "Black Star got me men's shorts last year on Christmas and I never really wore them." She tossed him a pair and he thanked her. Maka grabbed her clothes and she walked out. Soul changed and laid on the bed under the quilt. Maka came back in a black shirt and pink short shorts. She laid next to him and turned off the light. Soul wrapped an arm around her and kissed her.

"Good night babe." He whispered. Maka smiled and snuggled closer to him.

"Good night."

* * *

_Okay hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Again, I'm sorry about the typo's and if it was rushed. I wrote this around midnight till three in the morning. Next chapter coming out on Sunday! Oh and this is what's going on! _

_Starting this week, on Friday, _

_No school on Saturday and Sunday (duh!), Monday, Tuesday, the senior class gets to have breakfast on a boat in Navy Pier (it's on the 20th of this month), Wednesday no school, Thursday- Sunday no school. More updates! :D _


	14. The Wedding!

**Summary: _Maka Albarn is the daughter of Spirit and Kami Albarn, the two biggest business people out there. When the Albarn's buy a building that the Evans, a huge popular music company, want, they want revenge. So Soul Evans now has to go and steal the heart of Maka so Wes Evans can get closer to the family and the business. Of course, getting there won't be too easy._**

* * *

_THE AWAITED WEDDING HAS ARRIVED! AND MY WHOLE WEEK IS FREE SO EXPECT ONE MAYBE ANOTHER UPDATE THIS WEEK! REVIEW GUYS!_

* * *

**Maka's POV**

I paced around the large room and looked out the window. People were already getting here and sitting by the alter. The wedding ceremony is in Nygus and Sid's back yard. Justin Law, who is an old friend of my fathers, volunteered to wed them both today. They yard was filled with chairs and a white arch with red flowers decorated around it. I could see a couple people laughing and Marie happily crying while Stein was holding her.

I heard rushed heels rush toward the room and I opened the door to find Tsubaki rush in with a large bag. She threw it at me and she caught her breath, making hand gestures. "What?" I asked. She flopped on the bed and pointed to the bag.

"Get dressed!" She said. I grinned and opened the bag to find a silver dress. I grinned at the dress and dashed into the bathroom, beginning to strip out of my clothes. I put on the dress and walked out. Tsubaki grinned at the sight of me and I twirled around. She had changed into it too and I laughed at how quick we did it. The dress was a simple silver dress that ended just above my knee, there was a bow at the back and in the front, right under our breast was a diamond that looked like it held loose strands up. Tsubaki handed me silver opened toes heels. They showed my toes and had triangular diamonds all around them. (1) Just like Nygus wanted. A simple wedding. I smiled and Tsubaki took out her makeup bag.

"Put this on before everybody sees those... Bruises... On your neck." I smiled shyly and she gave me some cover up. I walked to the mirror and applied it. I have to remember to get even with Soul later. I finished adding a bit of powder on it and Tsubaki gave me a small chain and I put it around my neck. We examined each other and nodded approving our matching outfits. I looked out the window and saw Sid standing by the priest and fixing his tuxedo. Black Star was next to him and patted his back. Probably telling him that everything was going to be fine. Kid was behind Black Star and he looked around. Star and Kid had matching white tuxedos with a black dress shirt and a white ties. Sid had a traditional black tuxedo with a white shirt and black tie.

"Let's go." I said. We rushed downstairs to find Nygus pacing the dinning room and biting her knuckles. She had a halter wedding dress with a strap that went around her neck. The top had designs and the bottom flowed beautifully. She looked over to us and rushed over.

"Girls! Thank you for being with me! I'm getting cold feet and I don't know what to do!" Tsubaki hugged her and I rubbed her back.

"Listen, Sid loves you. He's outside waiting for you and he'll never leave your side. Okay? Now let's go out there and see him." I said. Nygus smiled and nodded. Her older brother Mifune came from the back room and looked at her.

"Well don't you look beautiful Nygus." He said, as he hugged her. His daughter Angela came running from outside and she grinned at all of us. She had a silver dress that flowed to the bottom of her knees and she had small black flats. She had a small brown basket with flower petals inside.

"Let's go! Uncle Sid is waiting!" Nygus bit her knuckles again and Mifune wrapped arm around her shoulders.

"Hey, like Maka said. Sid loves you." Nygus smiled at us and she held on to his elbow. I smiled and lined up with Angela and Tsubaki. I looked at the piano player and gave him the cue. He winked and began playing a simple melody. Tsubaki came out first and after five steps, I followed. The crowd smiled at us and I could only recognize a couple people that I knew, the rest were relatives of either, Sid or Nygus. I saw my Papa smiling at me with Mama by his side and Blair giving me a thumbs up. Wes and Soul sat extra her and Soul looked at me up and down and smirked.

Why do I get the feeling that he's thinking something perverted?

I reached the front and stood next to Tsubaki who was smiling at Black Star. Kid looked over at me and we made eye contact for a while before I looked away. I spotted Liz, Patty, and Crona right next to Soul and everything came rushing back. I couldn't really blame Kid that he cheated on me with Liz. I mean, she was beautiful, in a girl way. I don't know why Soul would like a flat chested girl like me. The piano player began playing the wedding march and Mifune and Nygus appeared. I heard Sid take in a breath and he smiled at her. Nygus finally came up and Justin began his marriage speech.

"We are gathered here today to join the marriage of Nygus Mira and Sid Barrett..." Justin went off and I zoned out. I began thinking about everything except what was going on around me.

How long have Papa and Mama been planning this divorce? Dd I turn the stove off in the house? I was supposed get some flats for later today! I'll go after. Asura said he was attending to take some photos... Where is he? Hiro wasn't working today even though today is his work day. Did I bring my bag? I'm pretty sure I did. Maybe I left it in the car. I LEFT MY KEYS IN THE CAR! I smacked my forehead and realized that it was a loud smack, I'm in the front of a group, and everyone is staring at me. I looked at everyone and they waited for me to say something.

"Sorry, I was thinking." I heard Soul chuckle and I threw him a look. I looked at Justin and nodded at him to continue.

"If anyone has any reason why these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold you peace." Justin asked. No one spoke and he smiled. "And now, I pronounced you husband and wife. Sid, kiss your bride!" Justin encouraged. Sid pulled Nygus in for the kiss and I looked away, joining everyone as they clapped. They walked down the isle followed by Justin, Black Star and Tsubaki and finally Kid and I.

"You look really nice today Maka." He said. I looked at him and smiled.

"Thank you Kid. So do you!" Kid smiled and looked at his tuxedo.

"You think so? I thought it was too much." I shook my head and he smiled. "I bet you came with Soul correct?" He said. I nodded and he sighed. "I'm sorry about last week. I shouldn't have hit him."

"All is forgiven." I said. "Did you come alone or..." I trailed off.

"No, Liz called asking if I wanted to go with her and I agreed. She really is a nice person." Kid said, looking at me. I smiled and agreed. Kid smiled back and we walked over by his father.

"Hi hey hello Maka dear!" Lord Death greeted. He wore a black tuxedo and a white shirt under. The black hair was smoothed down and his face was filled with joy. (2)

"Hello Lord Death!" I greeted. The guests began coming out and I excused myself to go find Soul. I saw him against a tree and I walked over. He looked at me and smirked.

"Hello there. What's your name?" He asked. I laughed and stood in front of him.

"Maka." I answered. Soul chuckled and grabbed my hand.

"I'm Soul, I'm single, and I think we should hook up." He smirked. I laughed and lightly hit his shoulder. He pulled my face to his and kissed me. "You look absolutely beautiful Princess." He mumbled against my mouth. I pulled back and smiled.

"Thank you. Can you help me? I left my keys in the car." I said. Soul rolled his eyes and dug around in his pockets.

"I saw, and I'm one step ahead of you." I grabbed them and his hand.

"I have to go somewhere, come with me." Soul followed behind and we got in my car. I drove out over to a shoe store and we walked in. The lady at the register fixed her hair and I walked to the row of shoes my size.

**~Normal~**

Maka picked a simple pair of silver flats and she tried them on. Soul sat on a bench and he stared at her. Maka put in her heels and grabbed the flats. "Come on." She said. Soul followed and the register lady smiled at Soul.

"Can I help you?" She asked. Soul looked at her and pointed to the box in Maka's hands.

"We're gonna buy it." He said. The lady smiled and took the box or of Maka's hands. She tried scanning it but it wouldn't work. She called an older man from the back and he tried to fix it.

"I'm sorry, I hope you don't mind that you have to wait for a bit until our system come back around." The man apologized. Maka smiled and nodded. The man went back to the back and the girl stood flipping her hair and glancing at Soul. He paid no attention to her, he was too busy thinking about how lovely Maka looked in that dress. Maka looked at him and lightly pushed his arm.

"What?" She laughed.

"You look beautiful." Soul said. Maka smiled and leaned against the counter.

"Thank you. I wonder how Nygus and Sid are going to react when they see their surprise party." Maka said. Soul shrugged and intertwined their fingers. Maka stayed quiet as she stared at their hands and he played with her fingers.

"So, lets go have some fun tomorrow." Maka looked up at Soul and he was looking at her.

"What do you mean?" Confusion crossed her eyes and he smiled.

"Let's play some basketball. Down at Death Park." Maka thought about it and wrinkled her nose.

"I'm not one for sports. I was always such a klutz during high school." Soul laughed and leaned in a bit closer.

"That, baby, is why you have a boyfriend that is an amazing basketball player." He smiled as Maka laughed and looked away.

"You're going to have to stay by my side the whole time because I will manage to fall a lot honey." Maka looked back at him. Soul smirked and leaned closer.

"Of course princess." He said. Maka smiled and closed the gap, lightly pecking him. Soul heard the cash register close and he looked at the annoyed girl.

"Here's your shoes." the lady said. Soul looked at her and nodded. He led Maka out and they went over to the hall. Some of the guests had arrived already and Maka walked to the back to find Kid trying to balance two trays of champagne. Maka called over a waiter and he took the trays, passing them out to the guests. Soul sat with Liz, Patty, and Wes. Maka walked around, greeting guests and hugging them. She came across Hiro who had "accidentally" bumped into her and he took her hand, kissing the back. Maka laughed and pulled him with her to the back bar.

"If you help me with the guests, I'll dance with okay?" she said, to which Hiro, without hesitation, accepted. He passed out the champagne and Maka stood talking with Black Star as he explained that his parents would arrive soon. Maka walked around the hall making sure that everyone would have their drinks when she got to Soul's table. She gave them their drinks and saw Kid quickly kiss Liz. Maka felt a strange pressure in her chest and was suddenly pulled in by Soul. He kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear.

"Hey, don't spend all your time with that doorman of yours. I tend to get jealous when people touch my things." Maka felt a shiver run up her spine when he called her his and she shakily nodded. She pulled back and Hiro came up to her.

"Nygus and Sid just pulled up. They want to know why they're here."

"Alright, let's go." Hiro grabbed her hand and they walked over outside. Nygus was hugging Sid's arm as he was talking with the security guard.

"Maka! What's going on? They want us to go in but they won't tell us why." Maka walked over and she smiled.

"Black Star is causing a riot again. We need your help." Nygus and Sid groaned and followed Maka and Hiro in. The guests began clapping at the couple and Nygus began crying tears of joy. Maka walked over to her parents table as sat next Blair. They talked for a while until the DJ began playing some songs. People went out to dance and Hiro walked up to Maka.

"My dance?" Maka laughed and went to the dance floor with him. Maka held onto his arms as he placed his hands on her waist and they moved side to side in a small waltz. Maka occasionally tripped but Hiro caught her and she would be laughing. By the end of the song, Hiro gave up the dancing and twirled her around. They sat back down and Maka was laughing with Blair. The party went crazy afterward. People danced, fell everywhere because of the too many drinks they had and people were passed out everywhere.

Maka walked out to get her shoes from her car and found someone leaning on her car. "Maka?" the person called. Maka got closer and saw Soul's mother there.

"Oh, hello Mrs. Evans! I didn't recognize you for a moment." Maka walked over and she grabbed her arms.

"Maka please, listen to me. Soul is only using you. Please you have to believe me I wouldn't say anything bad about my son right?" Maka stared at her and looked away.

"Mrs. Evans, Soul wouldn't do anything like that."

"Maka just, please. Come over tomorrow at three okay? I'll prove to you that he isn't what he seems." Maka walked to the trunk of her car and grabbed her shoes, replacing her heels with them.

"Mrs. Evans I have an important date tomorrow and I don't think I'll-"

"Okay fine then. Ask him to gve you details about the business deal he has with your father. If he doesn't give you details or he avoids it, is because he's using you all. If you need more, tell him you love him. He won't say it back." Maka turned toward the lady and nodded.

"Right." she walked back in the party and sighed loudly. She had a couple drinks and had some fun. Around nine Nygus and Sid left and after them, Maka went to get Soul. He was sitting with beer bottles on the table and she wrinkled her nose.

"Don't worry princess, I only had two." he smirked and Maka smiled. She reached for his hand and she pulled him out through the front.

"It's late so I'm going home okay?" Soul smiled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"I'll go with you." Maka climbed in her car and Soul in his and the drove off. Maka reached the hotel's garage and she parked in there, with Soul next to her. They took the elevator up and walked in Soul's house. Soul led the way To his bedroom and closed the door, locking it behind them. Maka sat on the bed and Soul laid down looking at the ceiling.

"If I'm going to sleep here, can I have a shirt?" Maka asked. Soul pointed to his closet and Maka turned her back to him moving her hair out of the way. "Can you unzip me please?" Soup sat up and pulled the zipper from her dress down. Maka clutched the front close and walked into the closet.

Soul took off his jacket and yanked off his tie. He pulled his shirt off and took off his trousers. He went to his drawer and took out some fuzzy black pajama pants and he walked to his closet. He opened the door to find Maka in a grey strapless bra with matching underwear. She looked at him and Soul fell back with a massive nosebleed. Maka shook her head and began putting on the blue long-sleeved shirt. The sleeves were too long and it ended mid-thigh. She stepped over Soul and walked to the bed, pulling back the blankets. She laid under them while Soul wiped his nose clean and went over. He laid next to her and wrapped an arm around her.

"Soul...?" Maka whispered.

"Yeah?" he responded. Maka looked at him and sat up.

"Soul, you wouldn't leave me right?" Soul looked at her and sat against the headboard. He pulled her to him and she sat on his lap.

"No I wouldn't. Why do you ask?" Maka looked at him and let out a somewhat relived breath.

"What about the deal with my father?" Soul raised an eyebrow.

"What about it?"

"Can you tell me a bit more on it?" Soul's eyes widened and he looked away. _'Shit, what do I tell her? She's going to know I'm lying.' _

"I don't know much myself." _'Yeah, that's good Soul! Good job!'_Maka nodded and looked away.

"Okay." she climbed off and laid back on the bed. Soul laid next to her and she rested her head on his chest. "Soul..."

"What?" he asked. Maka bit her lip and clenched her eyes closed.

"I uh... I love you." Soul's eyes snapped opened and he looked down at her. _'What the hhe hell got into her? Maybe my mother talked to her, but she wasn't at the party...' _

"Me too." he said. Maka snuggled closer and fell asleep. "Not." Soul whispered. He smirked and fell asleep.

* * *

(1) The dress and shoe link is here, and also on my profile, just get rid of the spaces. :)  
(2) Lord Death is an actual person. He is not a Shinigami. Just sayin...

dress line flower- girl- dresses /silver- shiny- satin- a- line- junior- bridesmaid- dress . html . Brides maids

shoes Silver- Bridesmaids- Bridal- Shoes- High- Heels- Dress- Shoes- TM0043 . html . Shoes

2012- wedding- dresses . blogspot 2011/ 05/ halter- wedding- gown . html . Wedding dress - Once on this page, Nygus's is at the bottom!

Thanks you guys! Review okay?! So I have the whole week off and I get to update more okay? I love you guys!


	15. Running Toward New Problems

**Summary: _Maka Albarn is the daughter of Spirit and Kami Albarn, the two biggest business people out there. When the Albarn's buy a building that the Evans, a huge popular music company, want, they want revenge. So Soul Evans now has to go and steal the heart of Maka so Wes Evans can get closer to the family and the business. Of course, getting there won't be too easy._**

* * *

_Sorry I haven't uploaded. I got stuck after writing this chapter and well, yeah. **Future reference: **The next chapter has a lemon. Some people have asked and well it's here! I need ideas for after the whole lemon part and if any of you guys want to help me, feel free to PM me! :D thanks, it means the world! _

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Soul Eater other than my story and OC's!  
_

* * *

"Okay, this is the three point line, if you shoot it from here, you get three points. Right over there is the two point line. That's the free throw line."

"I thought that was the two point."

"No, _that's_ the two point."

"What's the difference?"

"One is a free throw and the other is a two point!"

"Well don't yell at me!"

"Just shoot the dam ball from the free throw line!"

"Fine..." Maka walked up to the line and threw the ball to the hoop. It rolled around the ring, finally falling out of it and bouncing toward Soul. He grabbed the ball and walked over to her.

"I said from the free throw line, not the two point line, besides the ball didn't even go in the hoop!" Maka gawked at him and gritted her teeth. Her hands turned to fists by her sides as she glared at him.

"You know what? Forget it! I give up! I'm going home." She turned around and Soul rolled his eyes, grabbing her arm and bringing her toward him.

"You can't just give up like that."

"Watch me." Maka yanked her arm free and Soul pulled her in by her waist.

"Come on baby-"

"Don't call me that! Just leave me alone!" She yelled at him. She tried to get away from him, but he only dropped the ball and held her tighter.

"Maka, chill! I'm sorry I yelled at you alright?"

"No! Just let me go!" Maka yelled at him. Soul groaned and crushed his mouth to hers. Maka tried to push him away but Soul held her from the back of her head to keep her from pulling away. He pulled back and Maka got out of his grasp. She smacked him and walked away. Soul grabbed his cheek and began following her, almost forgetting his ball.

"Maka come on! Be reasonable! I said I was sorry didn't I?" Maka continued down the street and turned a sharp corner, sprinting to get away from him. Soul saw her running and cursed. He quickly ran after her, ditching his ball in a nearby alley. Maka turned a corner and hid in an opening between two buildings. She saw Soul run past her and she ran out. To be honest, her head wasn't really with her when Soul was explaining everything to her. She was too busy thinking about what his mother said yesterday. Maka ran to the Evans house and rang the doorbell. She waited when Mrs. Evans opened the door and smiled at her.

"My dear, thanking you for coming!" She brought her in and Aurora led her to a study. She took out a manila folder and they both sat down on a black leather couch. "Maka dear, this is a bit difficult to say but Soul is really using you. I believe Katashi has some of the files he needs Wes to have your father sign to give us a building..." Aurora began looking in the files while Maka fidgeted with her hands. The house phone rang and the butler came in with the phone.

"Mrs. Evans, your youngest boy is on the phone. He said it was urgent and he needs to speak with you now." Aurora stuck her hand out taking the phone and turned to Maka, putting her finger to her mouth to let her know not to make a sound.

"Soul honey? What's the matter?" Aurora said.

_'Mother, is Maka there with you? She ran away from me and I can't find her!'_ Aurora looked at Maka and she was looking at the floor, eyes filled with worry.

"What do you mean she ran away from you?" Aurora asked.

_'We had an argument in the park and she ran away. I tried catching up to her but I lost her. Please mother, I can't find her and it's worrying me!'_ Aurora sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose with her thumb and forefinger as her eyes clenched closed.

"Soul sweetie, it sounds like you don't know what to do."

**(Now we switch to see what Soul is up to… :))**

Soul sighed and leaned against the building, running a hand through his hair. His hand clenched around the phone that was against his ear. "Last night she told me that she loved me. I told her I loved her too but then whispered not. Mother, I couldn't sleep and I didn't know why. I felt a weird feeling at the bottom of my stomach while her words rung through my head. Right now, when she left, so many things ran through my head and I need her back."

**(Now back to Aurora!)**

Aurora 's eyes snapped open and she smiled. She got up and walked out from the office.

"Honey, you're in love." Soul stayed quiet and he shook his head.

_'I can't be...'_

"But you are. Those feelings in the pit of your stomach are butterflies. You're overly worried about her."

Soul put his hand in the pocket of his jeans and chuckled. "I guess I am... I fell in love with the enemy." He mumbled.

Aurora laughed and looked at the door Maka was behind. "Maka is here with me."

Soul felt relief rush through him and he began running to his house, being careful not to bump into people. "I'm on my way."

Aurora walked back into the room and sat next to Maka. "Soul is on his way. I hope you don't mind. He was very worried about you." Maka looked at her and bit her lip.

"No, I don't mind. Was he really that worried?"

"Are you kidding me? He was basically assaulting me if I really did know!" Aurora said. Maka smiled and Aurora grabbed the manila folder.

"What about the proof?" Maka asked, getting up from the sofa. Aurora put the folder back in the top drawer and turned to her.

"Forget about it." Masat watched as Aurora put it away and nodded.

"Where's my mother?!"

"Master Soul, please don't run, I just waxed-" the door burst open and in slid Soul on his back. He crashed into the desk and Aurora jumped back.

"Soul sweetie! The butler told you not to run didn't he?" Soul got up and blushed a little when he saw Maka on the couch. She had stood up, worry filling her eyes. Soul wrapped his arms tightly around her and she wrapped hers around his neck.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you. My head was just not with me and my patience level was really low and-" Maka cut him off by placing her hand over his mouth.

"If it's anybody's fault, it's mine. I over reacted about not knowing. Truth is, my head was out of it too." Maka looked down and Soul smiled. He leaned his head down by her ear and kissed her cheek.

"I love you..." he whispered. Maka froze and she smiled.

"I love you too." she whispered. Soul looked at her and was just about to kiss her when someone cleared their throat. Maka quickly pulled away and Aurora walked to Soul.

"Not in front of me sweetie. I get jealous when ladies touch my things." Aurora said as she hugged Soul. He laughed and hugged her back. After a while, Soul walked out with Maka and they walked to the hotel. The wind picked up and Maka shivered. Soul wrapped an arm around her and she walked closer to him.

"I should have worn jeans instead of shorts." Maka said. Soul chuckled and they walked into the lobby. Maka looked at Hiro who smiled and beckoned her to him. Maka pulled away from Soul and Hiro pulled out a large manila folder and gave it to her.

"Your father requests you read this alone. It seems to be very important since he threatened me that if you didn't get this from me, my head was going to be on top of his chimney." Hiro said. Maka rolled her eyes and took the folder.

"My father doesn't even have a chimney Hiro, you don't have to worry." Hiro smiled and Maka walked back up with Soul behind her. They stopped in front of their doors and Maka was playing with the folder.

"I should leave you so you can read it." Soul said as he eyed the folder. Maka nodded and looked at him. Soul walked to her and kissed her softly. He pressed his forehead to hers, looking at her.

"I'll see you later okay?" Maka nodded and she walked in her house. She plopped on the couch and opened the folder. She knew what it was. She hadn't gotten a request like this in a few months and she almost missed it.

Almost.

She read the paper, and sighed. Another money grabber. She got up and walked to her fax machine. She pulled out a copy of the train ticket and put the paper and ticket on her coffee table. She jumped in the shower, changed into her usual business suit, and combed her hair. It was getting chilly and she knew she had to skip the skirts and go for the pants. She opened the hall closet, took out a purple suitcase and tossed it on her bed. A knock was heard and she rushed over to find Black Star and Kid outside her door.

"Hey guys, what do you need?" Maka asked.

"We have to get ready for the trip tomorrow, but we came to pick you up for the meeting." Kid answered. Black Star was fumbling with the tie next to him and Maka rolled her eyes.

"Want me to help you?" she said. Black Star looked at her and rolled his eyes.

"As if you know how to tie a tie properly." Maka gave him a sarcastic smile and walked over.

"Maka tied my ties when I had a bad day and I gave up." Kid said.

"Yeah but she can't tie my tie, it's a God's tie! BWAHAHAHA!"

"SHUT UP! YOU'RE GOING TO DISTURB THE NEIGHBORS!" Maka yelled at him. Black Star shut his mouth and gazed in amazement as Maka pulled his tie close to his neck. Not too tight and not too loose.

"Wow! Thanks!" Maka smiled grabbed her phone and walked out. They got in Kid's limo and in no time reached the office of Spirit. Maka sat down next to her mother and Stein appeared on the screen.

"Spirit, Kami. Thank you for allowing the children to come and settle a couple things." Spirit nodded, holding Kami's hand tightly in his. Kid sat next to Maka and she looked around. Sid and Nygus were sitting on either side of Black Star. Kami and Spirit were at the head of the long black table. Across from Maka, Wes was sitting next to Blair and the seat on his other side was empty.

"Is your brother coming?" Kami asked Wes.

"He should be. I called him about fifteen minutes ago." Spirit nodded and in walked Lord Death followed by Soul.

"Sorry I'm late. My fax machine was broken and when I got it fixed, I had roughly ten minutes to get ready." Lord Death sat next to Kid and Soul fixed his bright blue tie while he sat next to Wes.

"Well, now that we are all here, I need to have a serious discussion with you all." The whole room stayed quiet and waited for Stein to begin his speech. "Kami, Spirit, Lord Death, Sid and Nygus. You all have extraordinary children and they took over a job like this before. Yes, it's risky and we all remember how Maka almost lost her life." Everyone turned to look at her and she gripped her side right where her ribs were located. "Maka is now an adult and even though she can look after herself, we are never sending her out on another request like the last one alone. That is why Black Star and Death the Kid are joining her." The parents nodded and Stein turned to Blair. "You miss, know what to do. Get the files and give them to Kid as soon as possible."

"One step ahead." Blair opened her briefcase and took out a whole stack of papers and slid them over to Kid. He looked through them and nodded.

"The evidence is all in here." He said, placing the papers in his own briefcase.

"Great. Wesley and Soul Evans. You both don't really have a purpose here today; I just wanted to meet you both. I'm Stein."

"Hello everybody!" Marie poked her head from behind Stein and he chuckled.

"This is my wife, Marie." Everybody exchanged their goodbyes and the connection was cut.

"Please, protect my daughter." Spirit said. Kid turned to him and held Maka's hand.

"Of course sir."

"We won't let her out of our sight or side." Black Star joined.

"What happened last time?" Wes asked. Maka looked at him and clenched her eyes closed.

"I went on a request like this around a year ago and I got hurt. I went to retrieve some money and ended up being ambushed in the building. Lucky for me, Kid was the one to notice that I was taking too long to call him back so he took the next train out. It was only a town over so it wasn't a long time that I stayed in pain. Though it did feel like feel like forever." Maka stopped talking and Kid embraced her.

"When I found her, she was bleeding profusely in the basement. She had a broken rib and shoulder. She got surgery for it and she's fine now, but she has a scar running from her shoulder blade to her waist on her back." Kid finished. Maka pulled away and sighed getting up.

"What time are we leaving?" she said.

"The train leaves at two-thirty. Let's meet at the train station at two okay?" Black Star said. Maka nodded and held her hand out toward Soul.

"Can you take me home?" she asked him. Soul got up and took her hand in his and they walked out. The ride home was silent and Soul stopped in front of his house.

"How long is the trip?" he asked. Maka shrugged and looked away.

"It could take a couple days if all goes well. Sometimes, weeks; the longest one was at least a month." Maka answered. Soul nodded and took her hand leading her into his apartment.

"What's going on? Soul-"

"Wes lately has been staying at Blair's place. I doubt he'll be home tonight." He said as he closed the front door and locked it; giving Maka a mischievous smile.

* * *

_Finished! Remember guys! I need help with the next chapters! I have no idea what to do... :D thanks for reading and dealing with me not updating! I love you guys! Y'all get cookie for being awesome! _


	16. Before We Say Goodbye

Summary:** _Maka Albarn is the daughter of Spirit and Kami Albarn, the two biggest business people out there. When the Albarn's buy a building that the Evans, a huge popular music company, want, they want revenge. So Soul Evans now has to go and steal the heart of Maka so Wes Evans can get closer to the family and the business. Of course, getting there won't be too easy._**

* * *

_Okay guys! Here is the update! I stayed after school to finish this and might as well update! I have a winter concert tonight for Band so wish me luck guys! Go on and read! **Tori! You'll know when you have to start reading! Just keep scrolling until you see bold! **If any of you guys read this chapter more than once, I'm sorry for the typo's. I did say I had a concert and well, i had to rush to finish this chapter. :D  
_

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Soul Eater other than my story and OC's!  
_

* * *

Maka's eyes widened and she walked behind the kitchen table. Soul stalked toward her like a lion would to its prey. Maka backed against the back wall and looked around for a way to escape. Soul quickly ran over and pinned her to the wall. Maka let out a startled squeal and he grinned down at her.

"So Maka... Shall we go to my room or here in the kitchen? I don't mind the kitchen table." Maka bit her bottom lip and looked away. Soul leaned his head down to her level and Maka got a bit closer to him. Soul let her wrists go and traced them down her side. He unbuckled her jacket and she took it off. He he picked her up from her waist and turned around so she could sit on the kitchen table. He fit himself between her legs and pressed his forehead against hers. He kissed her cheek and traced his mouth down her face till he got to her jaw. He softly kissed her and licked the spot below her right cheek. He bit down and Maka let out a muffled moan. Soul looked up at her and saw her hand covering her mouth. He grabbed her wrist with his right hand and brought it down to her side, holding it down firmly.

"Don't cover your mouth, I want to hear your moans." he whispered against her skin. Maka let out a breath and Soul bit down harder and she moaned out loudly. Soul smirked and continued sucking on the piece of skin. He intertwined his hand with hers and Maka pulled his face up with her free hand, kissing him. Soul groaned into the kiss and she tangled her hands in his hair and he felt her legs wrap around his slender waist. His hand traced up to her face and cupped her cheek. Maka pulled back and latched her mouth to his neck. Soul gritted his teeth when he felt Maka bite down on his neck and begin sucking. It took all his will to hold himself from pushing her down on the table, stripping her and ramming into her. Maka grabbed his blue tie and began to loosen it as best as she could with her one hand. Soul go of her hand and she began to take it off. She unbuttoned his shirt and traced her hands up and down his torso. Soul tossed his head back and Maka smiled. she pushed herself back and Soul looked at her with surprised eyes. She slid off the table and ran to the room looking toward him one last time before winking. Soul growled and ran after her. Maka was just about to slam the door when he put his hands on the door and Maka took a few steps back when he walked in and grinned down at her.

"I don't like playing hard to get, it gets me mad." he growled at her. Maka smirked at him and took a few more steps back.

"Well, unlike you, I do. And if it really gets you that mad, maybe we should continue playing." She turned around and Soul lashed his hands out and caught her waist. She squealed when he brought her back into his chest and he leaned down to her ear.

"No you don't." His hand snaked to his tie still around his neck and covered her eyes. "You won't know where to go if you can't see right?" He tied it behind her head and she ducked her head escaping from his grasp and pushed him against the door. She grabbed the tie in her hands and let it fall to the floor.

"Fine then, let's cut to the chase." Soul grinned and he pushed her to the bed. They both kicked off their shoes and Maka pushed his shirt off. Soul lifted her shirt over head, along with her bra and kissed her. Maka unbuckled his belt and Soul tugged her pants down. He felt himself harden with every passing second and he quickly pulled his pants down. He pressed his harden self against her already soaked core. Maka let out a small moan and tossed her head back into the pillows. Soul grabbed a hold of her hips and he had her meet his slow thrusts. She clutched the sheets around her and let out another moan. "S-Soul... Please..." Soul smirked at her and he increased his tempo just a bit.

"Please what Maka?" She bit down on her lip and she felt herself get closer to her peak.

"Take it.. Take it off!" Maka moaned out when Soul swerved his hips. He smirked down at her and pulled down her last article and his too. He rammed into her in one fluent movement and she closed her eyes, trying to get used to the feeling of Soul inside her. He let his head fall and he looked at her. She gripped his forearms and he decided to slowly move. He pulled back and when he pushed back in, he felt her insides pull him deeper. Maka let out a loud moan and he grinned. He gripped the top of the headboard for some balance and began increasing his tempo. Maka dug her hands into his shoulders and began meeting his thrusts. He watched as his sweat began falling onto her cheek and he wiped it off. He frantically moved inside of her and soon she came with a cry of his name. Soul came after her and he held himself up as he pulled out and laid next to her. He watched as Maka tried to catch her breath and cleaned the sweat off her forehead. Soul pulled her closer and she snuggled into his chest as he pulled the blanket over them both.

"I love you Soul." she whispered.

"I love you too."

**_OKAY TORI! YOU CAN START READING FROM HERE!_**

**~The next day~**

Maka climbed off the car as Soul took out her purple suitcase from the trunk of his car. The both walked into the train station and he placed it down next to a bench. He leaned against the wall and pulled Maka to him. Maka wrapped her arms around his torso as he wrapped his around her waist.

"I'll be back soon. I promise." She said. Soul hugged her tighter and nodded.

"Just take care please. Don't do anything without Black Star."

"Kid is going too." She said. Soul rolled his eyes and looked at her.

"I don't trust him." Maka looked at him from the corner of her eye and pulled back a bit.

"But right now, you do." Soul rolled his eyes and tossed his head back. Maka looked at him and furrowed her eyebrows. "You're not using me are you?" she asked. Soul's eyes widened and he looked down at her.

"Of course not." He said. '_Great Soul! That came out pretty cool! She can't find this out! Even if you do love her!'_ he thought. Maka smiled at him and pecked his lips.

"Hey guys! Your God is here!" Black Star screamed. Maka jumped and Soul turned to him as he smirked.

"Hey what's up?" he asked. Black Star put down his bright blue suitcase and Tsubaki stood next to him, hugging his arm and leaning her head on his shoulder. Maka noticed her red rimmed eyes and she let go of Soul and walked over to her. Tsubaki looked up at Maka and she hugged her tightly.

"How could bear Soul leaving? You guys will be separated! How does it not hurt you...?" Tsubaki whispered the last part and Maka pulled back. She grabbed her face in both of her hands and looked at her. Tears were streaming down her face, she lifted her hands to her face and began wiping them away.

"Of course it hurts me. But I know that he'll be here to wait for me. We'll try to make this trip end as quick as we possibly can. I can promise you that." She smiled softly and wrapped her arms around Maka, who returned it. Black Star stroked Tsubaki's hair and looked at Soul. He leaned against the wall and stared at Maka as she continued to calm Tsubaki. Black Star walked over to him, leaning on the wall next to him.

"She really knows how to calm her." Soul whispered.

"Yeah, ever since Tsubaki and I started dating, Tsubaki went to Maka for everything. At first it made me jealous, but after a while, I learned that there are just somethings a girl can't tell you." Soul patted his shoulder and Black Star grinned back at him.

"Well, I can see you both are here early." Everyone turned and saw Kid walk out from inside the train station and Liz holding his hand. Maka smiled a little and Tsubaki let go of her.

"You did say to be here at four and well, here we are!" Maka said.

"YEAH! THE ALMIGHTY BLACK STAR IS NEVER LATE FOR HIS APPOINTMENTS! BWAHAHA!" Maka looked at him and groaned.

"One more scream and I'll Maka-Chop you so hard, you'll go into a coma and won't wake up until the day before you die." Maka threatened. Black Star grinned at her and held his hand out toward Tsubaki, who walked over and snuggled inside his chest.

"Would you really do that? Imagine how Tsubaki will be the entire time. Crying her eyes out, yelling at you, and let's not forget how she is when she's angry." he wickedly grinned at her. Maka gritted her teeth and looked away, crossing her arms across her chest and looking out into the train tracks.

"In a sudden change of subject, how are you Maka?" Kid asked. Maka smiled at him and was about to answer when a train whistle was heard. Maka stepped closer to Soul as the train pulled in and a couple people walked out. Maka turned to Soul and hugged him.

"I'm going to miss you." she whispered against his chest.

"Me too baby. Please be careful and don't leave their side. For anything." Maka pulled back and kissed him. He pulled her closer and Maka pulled back a bit.

"I promise." she peaked his lips one last time and grabbed her bags. Kid walked in first then Maka and Black Star. Soul watched as the train took off and Tsubaki sniffed.

"Well, back to work." she wiped her eyes and Soul looked down at her.

"Do you want a ride?" Tsubaki smiled at him and nodded. Liz smiled at him and walked over.

"Mind if I join?" Soul shook his head and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Tsubaki looked at the both and Soul chuckled.

"Don't worry, we're childhood friends. This is normal." Tsubaki nodded and they went down to Soul's car. As they got in, Soul's phone rang and he answered. "Hello?"

_"Soul? It's Wes, I almost got them! They just need a few more papers from dad and they'll give us the building."_ Soul smirked.

"Great. I'll be right at your office." He hung up and looked at Tsubaki through the rear view mirror. "I have to stop at my house really quick, I hope you don't mind." She shook her head and smiled and Liz looked at him.

"Is the deal almost done?" Soul nodded and she laughed.

"Just a couple more weeks and the whole thing is ours."

* * *

_DONE! Okay guys, now I have to make this snappy and get going! I love you guys, thanks for reading! I hope that's enough lemon for you guys! More awkward lemons along the way! Hopefully... :D I love you guys! _


	17. Creeps and Jerks

Summary:** _Maka Albarn is the daughter of Spirit and Kami Albarn, the two biggest business people out there. When the Albarn's buy a building that the Evans, a huge popular music company, want, they want revenge. So Soul Evans now has to go and steal the heart of Maka so Wes Evans can get closer to the family and the business. Of course, getting there won't be too easy._**

* * *

_I'm sorry I haven't updated in such a long time. Last time I updated, I was getting ready for my winter concert for band. The next week was finals and after came winter break. Hopefully I'll be able to update more during this two and half week of a break! :D So without any more distractions, I hope you guys enjoy the new chapter! **I have an announcement in the bottom okay?! ^^**  
_

_**Disclaimer: **This story is mine and mine only! No one owns this except me! -grin evilly-  
_

* * *

Maka stepped out of the train and looked around. She knew she had to find someone that would tell them where are when they were to meet the business partner that they needed to talk to. Kid and Black Star walked out behind them and they looked around, wondering how they were going to find this said person. A certain person was leaning against the wall of the train station wearing a black suit and he had his hands deep in his pockets next to him. He looked at up at Maka and they locked gaze. He had a piercing over the bridge of his nose and a few earrings on both ears. He smirked at her and picked himself off the wall, walking toward them. Kid shifted in place uncomfortably, knowing this wasn't going to be a good evening. The man neared them and he smirked at them.

"Are you guys here on behave of Stein and Marie?" he asked.

"Yes we are." Kid said. He checked the files on the train and he had found out that Stein and Marie had loaned money to a business lady by the name of Arachne. She had been borrowing money from them for a long time before Stein found out that she had been lying on the fact that she needed money and she owed them more than half a million dollars. The man looked at Kid, Black Star and then at Maka. He smirked down at her and lowered his face to her level.

"And who might you be?" he asked her. Black Star grabbed her arm and was ready to pull her back from the man.

"Maka Albarn." she answered, proud that her voice was steady even though she was nervous about what he might do.

"Heh, really? Why don't we skip this whole introduction and just get to the fucking?" Black Star pulled Maka back and got in front of her. The man with the piercings took out a gun and pressed it to Black Star's forehead. Kid took his out and aimed it at his.

"What's your name?" Black Star asked him.

"Giriko." the man answered. Black Star smirked at him and reached into his jacket pocket, taking out his badge and showing him. "Officer huh?" People around them watched and some even ran out so they wouldn't be part of this situation. A woman came back with a security guard and he placed his hand on his gun.

"What's going on here?" he asked.

"Nothing." Black Star showed him the badge and the officer relaxed.

"You have no business pulling your gun here. I could easily have you arrested." the officer glared at Black Star. Kid turned to him and smirked at him.

"I could easily have your head in my main room in my house if you do that. He has permission to use his officer rights here even if he is out of state. Now, If I were you I would leave before things get ugly for you." the officer looked at Kid and nodded, walking away. Giriko put his gun away and Kid did so as well.

"You both have some guts here. Anyway, I'm guessing you three are here to find Lady Arachne, am I right?" he asked.

"Yes we are, do you know were she is?" Black Star asked, placing his badge back in his jacket. Giriko nodded and pointed to a large building in the distance that glittered in the sun.

"She works there, but she prefers to see you when it's less crowded. How about tomorrow night-"

"No." Maka interrupted him. "We are going to see her tonight. The faster we get this business over the better. Giriko looked at her and grinned.

"There's no hurry baby, you can stay here with me and we can have all sorts of fun." Maka wrinkled her nose at him in disgust and he held her chin in his hand. "What do you say?" Maka pulled her face away and stepped back.

"Not for a million dollars. Let's go." she said. Kid nodded and looked at Giriko.

"Tell Lady Arachne we'll be there at the building at eight tonight." Giriko nodded and winked at Maka.

"See you later babe." Maka turned and walked out with Black Star right next to her.

"The nerve of that guy! Who does he think he is talking to me like that!?" she began yelling as she walked down the stairs. People around looked at her while others tried to ignore her.

"Maka, calm down. We won't leave you alone, I can guarantee it." Black Star said. Maka smiled and looked at him.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Besides, I'M GOD, I'M ALMIGHTY AND HE CAN'T DEFEAT ME! BWAHAHA!" he said. Maka looked at him and frowned. Kid caught up to them and he walked next to Maka.

"Should we look for somewhere to stay?" Maka nodded and saw an empty taxi in front of them. She walked over and looked to the man driving.

"Excuse me, we're looking for a hotel not far from the building," Maka pointed to Arachne's building. "do you think you can help us?" The driver nodded and pointed to the back. The three climbed in and he began driving off. Maka looked out and sighed as she wondered how long they were going to be there for. The driver left them right across the street from the building in a pretty normal hotel. Nothing too fancy. Kid paid him and the they walked in. They rented a suite at the top floor with two separate rooms, one for Maka, the other for Black Star and Kid. They got comfortable and Maka opened the huge door that spereated their rooms.

"I'll be back, I'm gonna make a call okay?" she said. Kid nodded and Black Star looked at her.

"Want me to go with you?" he asked.

"No, I'll just be out here in the balcony." Maka answered. She walked out onto the balcony and closed the window behind her. She looked out into the area and saw that the hotel was just a square and in the middle was a pretty big garden. She would have to check that out. She reached for her phone, put in the passcode and dialed the one person she had to talk to.

_'Hey Princess.'_ Soul answered. Maka smiled and leaned her arms into the railing.

"Hey baby, how are you?" she asked. She heard him chuckle and she imagined him shaking his head a little.

_'I should be asking you that babe. But I'm fine, thanks. What about you? Everything okay?'_ he asked. Maka sighed and smiled.

"Yeah, other than the fact that we found a creep that works for the lady we're after. He's such a jerk." she sighed.

_'Bigger than me?'_ he asked. Maka smiled and pursed her lips.

"No, you're the biggest creep out there." she heard a bit shuffling and a low chuckle.

_'Well, I'm your creep, right?'_ Maka laughed and she heard Soul let out a low laugh.

"Of course." The were quiet for a while until Soul finally spoke up.

_'God I miss you Maka...'_ he whispered.

"I miss you too." Maka said, putting her hand on her cheek while still leaning on the rail. She looked straight across from her and saw Giriko walking out onto his balcony. He smirked at her and leaned forward to the rail.

"Hey beautiful." he said. Maka stiffened and stood up straight.

_'Whose that?'_ Soul asked.

"The creep." Maka replied.

"Who are you talking to baby?" Giriko asked.

_'Who the hell does he think he is talking to you like that?!'_ Soul growled into the phone.

"It's okay Soul. Just ignore him." Maka told him. "Piss off." Maka yelled at him. Giriko chuckled and winked at her.

"So you coming over or what? I'm waiting sweet cheeks."

_'Maka, get away from there before I take the next train out. NOW!'_ Soul growled and Maka walked back in the hotel. She slammed the window closed and closed the curtain as she saw Giriko laugh.

"I'm sorry you had to hear that." she said. Soul sighed and let it go. They exchanged goodbyes and with that she laid on her bed and decided to sleep. But she couldn't shake thought of her being watched.

* * *

_All right! Now, for those people who actually read this, I have an Instagram! :D My name on it is **musiclover901** okay? :D I also have a Kik for those people who chat on that and a Skype! So please, fell free so follow me, I do follow back and as for Kik and Skype, my name on Kik is **Kaoru970** and on Skype it's **kaoru971**. There! :D Have a nice day, night, evening, or afternoon! That was out of order but who cares?! Not me! :D I love you guys! No one says that back..._


	18. The Meeting

Summary:** _Maka Albarn is the daughter of Spirit and Kami Albarn, the two biggest business people out there. When the Albarn's buy a building that the Evans, a huge popular music company, want, they want revenge. So Soul Evans now has to go and steal the heart of Maka so Wes Evans can get closer to the family and the business. Of course, getting there won't be too _**

* * *

_Well, I went to my grandma's house and as I was there, I began writing this chapter. After, I decided to sleep over my aunts and publish it. It is officially 3 in the morning and I am still not tired. I have no life... -_-  
_

_**Guest: **You said that you loved me! THANK YOU SO MUCH I LOVE YOU TOO!  
**Yoai lover12: **Did you go through my documents on my laptop!? You basically summarized this and the next chapter! So I had to change it! But it's all good because you're still cool! :D  
**XDooms Day MasqueradeX:** Totally fine! Have no worry! ^^  
_

_**Disclaimer: **You know what goes here, just go and read!  
_

* * *

Maka was curled up in a ball on her bed. It wasn't the same to her though. She wasn't surrounded by all her fluffy pillows, she didn't have her stuffed bear that Kid had given her almost two years ago. But what felt more out-of-place, was that fact that she didn't have Soul's arms around her as she slept. She opened her eyes and looked at her phone. She longed to hear his voice again, to her, it felt like he was next to her. All she needs was him actually next to her. She moved her arm from in front of her to under her pillow, just under head. She let out a long silent sigh and heard the doors slide open behind her.

"Maka, you awake?" she heard a low whisper. She turned her head and saw Kid in the doorway. She sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Yeah, is it time to go?" she asked.

"Yes, Giriko is outside the room. He's here to take us to the building." Maka scoffed and swung her feet off the bed and onto the floor.

"He's such a creep." At that moment her phone rang and she picked it up. Her heart fluttered when she saw a message from Soul and she grinned.

_'Just texted to see how everything is going. Not sure if your meeting started already, but if it did, text me once it's over.'_ she smiled and hurriedly texted back.

'Don't worry, it hasn't started yet. I can text you for a bit.' she replied. She put on her black shoes and walked to the boys side of the room to see Black Star putting on his jacket and giving Kid his briefcase. Kid thanked him and Maka put on her blazer, while looking at the new text.

_'I see. Is that creep going to be there? Because if he is, I'm going right now.'_ Maka smiled and wanted nothing more than him to be there with her. Holding her tight in his arms and whispering sweet nothings in her ear.

'Yeah he is, but you don't have to come. I have Kid and Black Star here with me. Hopefully this is going to be over soon, that way I can go back home faster.' she texted back. Black Star looked at her and he smiled.

"Dial him, I need to ask him something." Maka nodded and dialed Soul, passing the phone to Black Star where he put it against his ear.

_'Hey baby, did you want to hear my voice?'_ Soul huskily said to the phone.

"Of course babe. That's the only reason I called you." Black Star laughed into the phone. Maka laughed and Soul growled.

_'Shut the hell up Black Star! What do you want?'_ he asked. Black Star and Kid walked out of the room and Giriko stood across from them with his hands in his pockets. Kid held Maka's hand in his and she let him. She never looked at Girkio as they made their way to the elevator.

"Are you still at the office? I need you to ask Tsubaki something." Black Star continued talking.

_'Yeah hold on. Hey Tsubaki!'_ he heard Soul call her. _'She's right here.'_ Soul passed the phone to her and she answered. _'Hello? Black Star?'_

"Hey honey. I need you to remember to turn off the stove before you go to sleep. Don't open the doors to strangers and please take care." Black Star spoke carefully into the phone. Tsubaki giggled and nodded.

_'Of course.'_ Black Star said his good byes and Tsubaki passed the phone back at Soul. Black Star tossed the phone to Maka, and she caught it awkwardly, accidentally pushing the speaker button. _'Listen Star, take good care of my Maka. Do you got it? If anything happens to her I will kill you and Kid.'_ Maka stared at her phone and smiled.

"We'll take care of her Soul, don't worry. Also, please don't threaten us when the phone is on speaker." Kid answered.

_'What?!'_ Soul yelled.

"Maka! You pushed the speaker button stupid!" Black Star yelled at her.

"Oh! Sorry!" she said.

_'Baby, please. Be more aware Princess...'_ Soul groaned. Maka smiled and pushed the speaker button again, making the call more private.

"Of course. I'll text you okay?" she said.

_'Yeah, I love you.'_ he whispered.

"I love you too." she replied and hung up. Giriko stood leaning behind them all and looked at Maka. His eyes trailed up and down her body and he grinned at the thought of how he was going to get her alone.

"Gross Maka, PDA much?" Black Star said. Maka glared at him and she narrowed her eyes.

"Shut up." she snapped at him. The doors opened and Kid stepped out.

"You both act like a bunch of teenagers." he groaned. Giriko walked next to Maka as she stuck close to Black Star. They all walked into the building and a short man with a pointy nose stood by the front desk.

"Giriko, Lady Arachne is holding the meeting room on floor 57. Please go up with our guests and wait for her." the man said. He had a black suit and his black eyes were staring straight at Giriko.

"Sure, thanks Mosquito." he said as he walked over to the elevator. The three followed and they got into the big elevator. The walls were a white color with a red carpet with gold designs on it. They stepped in and Giriko pushed the button to take them up to the meeting room. Maka stood next to Black Star and leaned against the wall, opposite from Giriko. She could feel his gaze on her and she tried not to look at him. Finally the elevator came to a stop and the doors opened. Black Star let Maka go out first and the rest followed behind. Giriko walked ahead and led them to them to the huge meeting room with a glossy wooden table and black rolling chairs around it. Kid, Maka, and Black Star sat on one side of the table while Girkio sat across on the other side. He sat down and ran a hand across his eyes. Maka looked down at her lap and Black Star looked at her.

"You okay?" he asked. Maka nodded silently and turned her phone off.

"I just said goodbye to Soul. He said that Lord Death had called everyone on an emergency meeting." Maka said. Kid turned to her and furrowed his eyebrows.

"Did you hear on what?" he asked her. Maka shook her head and Kid nodded. "We have to hurry up here and go back home. I'm getting a really bad feeling." Suddenly a small sound was heard on the doorway and they all turned to see a tall woman with black hair and a long black dress standing there and with a fake hurt face on.

"Oh dear, how dare you say that and in front of me too! You all must have no feelings..." she said. Giriko stood up and gestured to the head seat and she walked over, sitting down.

"Arachne?" Black Star asked. She nodded and he scoffed. "I imagined you a bit younger." he mumbled. Arachne sent him a glare and Maka kicked him under the table. She reached under his seat for the briefcase and took out a stack of papers. Arachne turned behind her and took out her share of papers.

"Let's get started. Here are some proof that I don't in fact have the money to pay Dr. Stein back, but I do have enough to just afford to keep my company." She slid the stack of papers over to the three and Kid looked over it with Maka. They looked through them in amazement. Reason being, she made the papers looked so professional and neat. Kid let out a small quiet laugh and tossed the papers back at her. He slid theirs over and she looked through them. Her eyebrows shot up and she clenched her jaw closed.

"Well as you can see by our research, we know you have made a lot of money by the recent building you have sold. You also have given all your employees a very big raise since the last three months. Arachne, sadly, you're papers are not telling us the whole story. You have more than ten times the amount of money you owe Dr. Stein." Arachne threw down the papers and looked at Giriko.

"I told you to put up a very powerful firewall so they wouldn't be able to track anything!" Girkio and her began arguing until finally Black Star slammed his hand down on the table. Arachne turned to him and he glared at her.

"Back to the actual damn subject! Give us the money now so I can arrest you and we can go back home." Arachne laughed and grabbed the remote from the desk behind her and a screen began rolling down from the ceiling. Kid stared in curiosity as the projector turned on and his father's meeting room came into focus.

"Father?!" Kid almost yelled getting up. Lord Death had his hands in his hair and looked up at the sound of his son's voice.

"Kid?! Kid you're okay!" he said getting up.

"Black Star! You're fine!" Nygus happily said as she and Sid stood up. Maka looked and found both her parents standing up and smiling at the sight of their daughter. Blair jumped up and Soul's eyes gleamed in joy.

"Maka, honey, did they hurt you?" Spirit asked her. Arachne snapped her fingers and in walked Medusa with Ragnarok right behind her. Ragnarok pinned Kid to the table and pressed the gun to his forehead. Black Star pulled Maka behind him and Medusa took out her gun and hit him in the back of the head with it. He collapsed on the table with a groan. Maka stumbled back when she felt arms cage around her and hot breath in her ear.

"Ready Miss Albarn?" she heard Giriko whisper in her ear. Maka squirmed in his grasp and he tightened his arm around her as the other held a knife to her throat.

"Black Star! Black Star please help me!" Maka yelled out.

"Black Star! Go help Maka!" Kid also yelled, unable to stand with the weight of Ragnarok on him. Black Star looked at Maka and he tried to get up but Medusa hit him one last time before a river of blood began sliding down his head and onto the table.

"Arachne, let the children go! You don't have to pay me back just let them go!" Stein yelled at her. Arachne looked at the screen and grinned.

"There's no chance Stein. Not only will I not pay you back, but I will kill these 'children' and that will be the end." she said.

"Arachne please... let them go." Arachne looked at Medusa and she smiled.

"Beloved sister, would you tell them what they have to do?" she asked her.

"Of course." Medusa said. She turned to the screen and looked at Soul and Wes. "The Evans brother must tell you why they really are working against their father." Medusa said. Maka stopped squirming and Soul stood up.

"Because he's conning everybody, that's why!" he yelled at the screen. Medusa clicked her tongue and shook her head.

"Like I previously said, I know your parents Evans, which is why I know the real reason why you're working against him." Medusa turned to look at Maka. "Now, either you tell her the sad news or I tell her." Maka looked at Medusa and back at Soul.

"Soul...?" she asked. Spirit looked at Soul and he flinched. Wes got up and he looked directly at the two twisted sisters.

"Very well, we'll tell them." Medusa smiled along with her sister and he looked at Spirit and Kami. "The truth is..."

* * *

_Sorry to end on such a cliffhanger but it was necessary. Will we finally have the truth come out?! Will Maka realize that Soul was playing her?! What's going to happen next?! Tune in next time! Until then, I love you guys, for real! Hugs and cookies! Peace out! _


	19. The Truth Comes Out Now

Summary:** _Maka Albarn is the daughter of Spirit and Kami Albarn, the two biggest business people out there. When the Albarn's buy a building that the Evans, a huge popular music company, want, they want revenge. So Soul Evans now has to go and steal the heart of Maka so Wes Evans can get closer to the family and the business. Of course, getting there won't be too easy.  
_**

* * *

_Well, since most people have been threatening me about why I left off in such a good part. I'm afraid that some of you might stalk me and kill me, I decided to write and publish one last time before school starts again on Tuesday. After that, updates will go back to Sunday's hopefully. :D Sorry if it's rushed and if it has typos. I'm more asleep than awake... **A huge thank you to EvansLuver14 for giving me the idea of including Giriko, Arachne! Thank you so much! Love you! This chapter is yours!**  
_

_**Disclaimer: **Alright! I don't own Soul Eater, but I do own this story and it's plots! Haha!  
_

* * *

Kid, being pinned down, was now brought up by Ragnarok and he faced the screen. Soul was still looking down and Wes took another breath. Spirit was still staring at them and Lord Death waited for them to say something.

"The truth is..." Wes began, looking at Spirit in the eye. "we are not against our father. We are against you." Wes said. Spirit looked at the both men in confusion and back Medusa and Arachne.

"What are they talking about Medusa?!" Spirit almost yelled at her. The two sisters smiled evilly and looked at each other before Arachne stood up and picked up Black Star's face by his hair. He groaned out and she smiled.

"You see Spirit," she said as he turned to look at her. "Katashi told his two boys to have copies of his fake cons and stolen money so they could 'lose' their building, give it to you, and then arrest you for stealing their property." Arachne said. "So they faked their papers so good, it even passed Sid and Nygus." Spirit turned to them and Nygus let out a soft gasp. Medusa walked over to Kid and pulled his hair and he tossed his head back so it wouldn't hurt as much.

"Death the Kid here knew something was wrong about this whole thing, but no one would listen to him. Not even his little ex-girlfriend. He knew that Wes was giving them false papers, but he couldn't get his hands on the proof. After a while, he gave up. Didn't you Kid?" Medusa said. Kid glared at her and she smiled at him. "That was, after all, Wesley Evans' job. To make Spirit and Kami Albarn believe that Katashi was a con." she continued, as Giriko moved her closer to the screen. She looked straight at Soul and Wes, but they didn't look at her.

"And poor little Maka here... had to deal with being distracted by the youngest of them. Here Soul, why don't you tell her what you're part of the plan was?" Giriko said as he kissed her cheek. Maka stared at Soul as he slowly lifted his head and looked at her. Regret, sorrow, worry, fear, and sadness filled his eyes and she shook her head.

"I had to distract her so she wouldn't realized that we were playing her parents." he said slowly. "I had to make her fall in love with me." he finished. Maka looked at him and the pain hit her, knocking the wind out of her. She literally felt her heart break in two. She looked away and Soul ran forward to the screen like that would make him closer to her. "Maka listen to me, in the beginning it was for that but now I did end up falling in love with you. Every word, every 'I love you' I ever said to you was meant. Maka I love you so much just please believe me!" Soul begged. He wanted nothing more than to have her in his arms and hold her close. Assure her that he actually meant every past word he told her after he fell in love with her. Maka looked down and tears slid down her face. She felt her body tremble and she shook her head.

Giriko tightened his grip and she felt all her anger, sadness and hurt come up and she tossed Giriko back, allowing herself to escape his arms and catch his knife, putting in up to his neck as he sat back on the table. Medusa let go of Black Star and turned to her when Maka pulled out her gun and pointed it at her. Medusa froze and Ragnarok pointed his gun at Maka. Kid moved out of his grasp and grabbed his gun, pressing it against Ragnarok's temple. Arachne stood and watched as Maka silently glared at the screen in front of her.

"I hate you Soul Evans." she whispered to him. Soul shook his head slowly and she clenched her eyes closed. "I never want to see you again! I hate you!" she screamed out. The doors behind her opened and she faintly heard the policemen order her to drop her weapons. Not until Kid walked up to her and collected her in his arms. Maka hugged him tightly and Soul was able to catch a last glimpse of her before the camera was shut off and the room became silent.

"Get out." he turned his attention to Spirit who was holding on tightly to Kami.

"Sir-" Wes began but Spirit pointed to the door.

"Get out of here, both of you! Don't ever come back to look for us do you hear me?" he began raising his voice and Soul backed away. Wes looked at him and nodded silently. "I'll have Blair deliver the legal documents to you in a couple days when my daughter comes back. I will be suing you all." Spirit said. Wes turned to Blair who by now had gotten up and nodded. She turned to Wes and slapped him across the face. She walked over to Soul and raised her hand. Soul looked down, accepting the abuse but when her hand didn't come down, he looked at her. She lowered her hand and stared at him.

"The biggest pain isn't the one that is physically made, but the one mentally made." she whispered and walked out. Soul ran a hand through his hair and he walked out of his office with his brother trailing after him.

They arrived home and Soul went straight to the cabinet, taking a bottle of Vodka out and walking to his room. He locked himself in there and ignore the calling of his brother and the two girls.

* * *

The train stopped and people began walking out, the three adults were the last to come out and were greeted by their parents waiting for them. Maka ran straight into her mothers arms and they held on to each other tightly as Maka let all her hurt come out. Kid was held by his father while Black Star hugged his parents and Tsubaki stood by him, making sure her wouldn't hurt his head. Maka looked up and Blair stood next to her. She allowed her to take her home and they silently drove back to her apartment.

"Have you seen them?" Maka asked Blair. She looked at her from the corner of her eye and looked back at the road.

"No." Blair responded. "I broke up with Wes and after that, we never heard from them. But I did talk to the two girls they lived with. Liz and Patty Thompson." she continued. "They want a fresh start with us. I gave them a chance, but it's up to you if you want to." Blair said. Maka stayed quiet and nodded after a while.

"Yeah..." They parked in front of the hotel and the valet took the car and allowed them entrance. Upon reaching Maka's floor, the door across hers opened and Liz looked at her.

"Maka..." she softly said. Maka looked at her and smiled a little.

"Hey Liz." Liz smiled and hugged her.

"I'm so sorry." she said. Maka hugged her tightly and she laughed a bit.

"It's alright."

"MAKA~!" Patty ran out of the apartment and tackled Maka to the ground. They laughed and Maka felt a real smile on her face.

Soul sat in his room. He was clad in a pair of jeans with a white buttoned up shirt and he sighed deeply. _'She comes home today...' _He thought. He heard Patty scream her name outside of his door and he looked at it. He slowly got off his bed and walked over to it. He walked to the living room and saw Maka standing there and softly smiling down at Patty who was hugging her tightly. He reached the middle of the living room when Maka looked up at him and they locked gaze. Liz saw the look on her face and turned to see Soul standing there. Liz was Soul's best friend, she knew what he was up to from the very beginning, but she still managed to smile at him. Maka took a couple steps back and dashed into her apartment. Soul ran after her and began pounding on her closed door.

"Maka! Maka please listen to me! Please Maka!" Liz pulled him back and he slowly sank down to to the floor in front of her door. "I'm not leaving." he said. "Not until she opens the door." he said. Liz stepped back and Blair shook her head. "I need to hear it from her mouth. I need her to be in front of me and tell me that she doesn't love me and that I should leave." he said. He punched the door and heard a whimper on the other side. "Do you hear me Maka?! I'm not leaving until you give me a response!" he yelled.

Maka sat on the other side of the door and felt him punch it. She heard every word he said and she cried. She covered her mouth with her hands as she began crying and muffled screams escaped her mouth. She needed to tell him that she didn't love him anymore. But she knew her heart was going to betray her.

* * *

_WOW! That was tough! Sorry if the chapter was too short! You know what? I'm gonna publish this. I don't care! For anyone that I told that this was going to be up by Sunday or Monday, I wasn't lying. I really was going to update on one of those days but I just decided this now. Good night! It is 3:33 AM! Bye and I love you guys!  
_


	20. Never Giving Up

_**READ ME READ ME READ ME READ ME READ ME!** This story is coming to an end. This is not the last chapter but there will be two more chapters if I do decide to make an epilogue. Now, don't be sad because I do have another story being made and I hope you guys will enjoy it! The first chapter will be up later today if you guys want just tell me in the reviews if you do or don't want it up. **It's really important that you read the first chapter of the new story fully! **Now enjoy this chapter! Thanks guys!_

* * *

After a few hours of knowing Soul was still in front of her apartment door, Maka got up and walked to her room. She began packing some clothes in a duffel bag and opened the living room window that led to the fire escape. She looked back at her front door and wiped the tears away, looking back outside. She climbed off when she heard her front door click open. In walked Blair and Soul following close behind. Maka ducked and hid against the wall.

"How strange..." Blair whispered. Soul stayed quiet and Maka covered her breath so they wouldn't hear her breathing. "Maka, hey where are you?" Blair called. Maka peeked over and saw Soul looking around the room. Blair walked in her room and began calling her name again. Maka threw her duffel bag over the railing and stood up slowly. Soul's back was to her and Blair turned to the window. They made eye contact before Maka pleaded silently to her not to say anything. Blair smiled and Soul turned sharply to the window. Maka looked at him and jumped off the railing and onto the cement. She heard him call her name but she ignored him and the sudden pain that shot up her legs from the land as she ran. She fixed the duffle bag so it wouldn't hurt her as she ran and continued running to Tsubaki's house. She looked behind her and couldn't see anyone running after her, but she wasn't going to stop running now. What if they took another way to reach her? She saw Tsubaki's house and sprinted faster. She ran up the steps and knocked on the door.

"Yes-" once, Tsubaki opened the door, Maka ran in and shut the door behind her, locking it and finally breathing. "Maka? What's wrong?!" Tsubaki asked as watched Maka sink into the floor and cry.

"He saw me leave. He saw me rain away. I can't be with him anymore Tsubaki. He hurt me." Maka said between cries. Tsubaki sank down and collected her friend in her arms.

"Maka you need to tell him that you don't want to see him anymore." She said as she petted her hair. Maka shook her head and cried more.

"I can't. I can't tell him that Tsubaki." The raven-haired girl pulled back and looked at her friend.

"Why not?" She asked.

"Because I still love him."

* * *

**Soul's POV (A/N: DID YOU READ THE TOP AUTHOR NOTE?! READ IT IF YOU DIDN'T PLEASE! :D )**

I watched as the girl I loved jumped off the railing and run away from me. I ran after her and screamed her name as she ran away. I was about to run after her when Blair grabbed my arm and held me back.

"Soul, leave her alone for a couple days. Just let her breath and then she'll talk to you." Blair told me. I le her drag me to the couch and I nodded. Yeah, a couple days. Just a few days. I told myself. She'll be back with me in a couple days. That's all. I barely heard Blair say something to me when something crossed my mind.

This is my fathers fault. All of it.

If it wasn't for him, I would still be with Maka.

But then again, if it wasn't for him. I would have never met her.

I ran a hand through my hair and stood up, walking to the front door and leaving. I walked to my house and straight to my room. I walked staright to my shower and the decided to start all over. I'm not going to sulk and wait for Maka. After my shower, I changed into my long sleeved white shirt and black jeans. I put a headband on and grabbed the keys to my motorcycle as I walked out of my house. I took the elevator down to the garage and it roared to life when I turned the key. I sped out of the garage and raced to my house. It was a ten minute drive but somehow I made in half the time. I jumped off my bike once I parked it in the front and took the keys with me. I stormed in and saw Wes with my parents, Spirit, Sid, Kami, and Blair. I walked over and my father looked at me.

"So my other rat of a son decided to show up too. Are you happy that they are going to arrest me?" he said. I looked at him and stopped a few feet away from him.

"Yeah, I am happy. I may be an Evans, but you made me a piece in your little game and because of you, I lost the most important thing in my life. She won't even look at me, much less talk to me. I loved her and you ruined it." I said. My father scoffed and walked over to Sid, allowing him to apply the handcuffs.

"Well, try explaining that to her parents. I doubt they want their daughter dating a liar." he said. I glared and him and punched him in the face. I heard my mother gasp and Wes chuckle behind me.

"I've lied before, yes. But when I told Maka that I loved her, I meant it." felt everyone's eyes on me and my father stared at me.

"Just you wait until I get out Soul Evans!" he began.

"You won't be getting out. You're in for life." Spirit said. Sid began taking my father away and I watched as he got in the car and Sid drove away.

"Please..." I turned to my mother and she held on to Wes tightly. "Don't take my boys. They're all I have in this world. They admit what they did was wrong. Don't take them from me..." she begged. Spirit looked at her and sighed.

"They'll stay with you. We can't allow them at a young age to be locked up." Kami responded. My mother let out a relieved breath and Wes hugged her. I looked at Kami and she looked my way. "Soul, did you really mean what you said just now? About loving Maka?" she asked. I nodded without hesitation.

"Of course. She's all I want in this world." Kami stared at me and I saw Spirit stiffen behind her.

"Maka will be better in a couple days. Just let her breath, but don't lose hope." he said. All eyes moved to him and he looked at the floor. "What you did to her broke her, but she won't get rid of the love she feels for you." I can't believe this... Is Spirit really...? "Once she's better, talk to her. If she doesn't want you, you leave her alone. But if she does want you back, I will keep an eye on you. I wont let you hurt my daughter again." he said. I stared at him and processed what was going on. Spirit and Kami were really going to give me a second chance? Kami smiled and me and I smiled back.

"Thank you." I told them. Wes behind me patted my back and I turned to him. He smiled at me and chuckled a bit.

"Just you wait little bro, she'll come back to you." he said. I nodded and looked at Blair. She stood there looking around and I nodded over to her.

"Go get your girl." I said. Blair looked at me and smiled a little.

"We're starting all over again. The past _is_ the past." she said. I laughed and walked to the doors.

"Good luck to you both." I said. I walked to my bike and jumped on, turning it on. I began driving to my house and I gripped the handles on my bike. I won't give up on Maka. That's a promise.

* * *

_Kind of a cheesy chapter but it's something right? Well, this story I coming to an end. I'm sorry to say but it's the truth. Roughly around two more chapters if I do decide to make an epilogue. I do have another story in the process of being made so look out for that one okay? I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I love you guys!  
_


	21. Seeing Each Other Again

_Alright guys! Yes an update! I have a HUGE sleepover this weekend with a few girls and well, an update won't happen. I also don't have school on Monday so yeah! Wish me luck with this sleepover! It's my first one... and I'm 17... ^_^" Enjoy guys! I love you! Sorry for it being short! _

* * *

**Maka's POV**

I walked back to Tsubaki's house after I went to the grocery store and bought a couple last minute things that we needed for dinner. It has been a week since I left my house and I haven't heard anything from Soul. Whenever Blair calls or Liz and Patty, I always expect them to say something about him. But they don't.

I miss him... Is that bad to say?

I don't know if it is but I really do. Maybe I should talk with him. Straighten everything out and probably see if everything we had and done was a lie. I continued walking down the street when I looked across the street. There stood Soul waiting for the light to change. I froze in my spot and continued looking at him. He had is bright red headphones on his head and he seemed to be into his music that he hasn't noticed me. I hid next to a set of brick staircases leading into a house and waited for him to pass. I carefully peeked over and saw him walking toward me. He looked by where I was and I quickly ducked down. I grabbed the couple bags and awkwardly walked toward the gate door. I hid behind it and through the cracks I was able to see Soul pass by and stop to look by where I was previously. He had lowered his headphone so they hung around his neck, as he looked around looking for, what I'm guessing was me. He furrowed his eyebrows and was about to put his headphones back on when he looked at the gate I was hiding behind. I pulled away from the gate and covered my mouth, hoping that he didn't hear my breathing. I heard his quiet footsteps coming toward me and then a small chime.

"Hello?" I slowly peeked through the crack and saw him standing only a few feet from me. "No, I just could have sworn I saw... Never mind. I'll meet you over there in a couple hours okay?" I saw him back up and shove his phone in his pocket, looking skeptically at the gate before walking away. Once I was sure he left, I let out a sigh and walked out of the gate. I turned to look both ways before I continued walking to Tsubaki's house. I looked down and began wondering what would have happened if I stood up and talked to him. What would have told him? I looked up and saw Tsubaki's house just a couple houses away and sighed. I would have just ran away from him if I stayed there.

A flash of white caught my eye and I closed my eyes. I let go of the few bags I had and felt myself get pushed into a brick wall. I softly groaned out and opened my eyes. I saw crimson eyes staring back at me and I gasped. "Soul?"

**Soul's POV**

I walked out of my house and decided to take a stroll and clear my head. It's been a week since I found out anything from and about Maka. I asked everybody not to tell me anything about her and not to tell her anything about me. I plugged my headphones into my phone and walked down the street. I got to a corner and the red light made me stop. I looked at the ground and sighed softly. I really needed to get Maka out of my head. I looked up and saw the light turn green and I began walking. I had a feeling someone was watching me and I looked up to see someone hiding behind some stairs. They quickly ducked down and I raised an eyebrow, lowering my headphones around my neck. It kinda looked like Maka for a moment. I shook my head, nah, it couldn't be her. I looked at the stairs again and stopped as I looked to where the person was hiding. I found no trace of anyone. Strange... I could have sworn-

Behind the gate! Someone was moving there. Ashy blonde hair caught my eye and I walked toward it. I knew it was Maka. I walked closer to the gate and was about to reach it when m phone rang. Damn it... "Hello?" I answered.

_'Hey, I'm going over to Kid' place, wanna come?'_ Liz asked on the other line. I looked at the gate and sighed. 'What's wrong? Something happened?' she asked.

"No, I just could have sworn I saw... Never mind. I'll meet you over there in a couple hours okay?" I hung up the phone and shoved it in my pocket as walked away from the gate, continuing to eye it. Finally I decided to leave and let her be. She would call me back when she wants to talk again.

Right?

Right. I have to be positive. I stopped after a bit and realized something. I had to make her listen to me... I had to. She wasn't going to make the first move. So I had to. I looked around and hid right next to a house, not that far from Tsubaki's house. She had to walk by through here. I stood against the wall and waited. Faint footsteps approached where I was and I peeked over to see her walking to me, looking down and thinking hard about something. The moment she looked up I pounced and grabbed her, bringing her to the brick wall and staring at her. She groaned at the sudden assault and looked up at me. Her emerald eyes went from confusion to startled.

"Soul?"

* * *

_I'm sorry again for it being short! But I had to update before my huge sleepover this weekend! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! The next one is the end and then hopefully the epilogue! :D_


	22. Greetings and Endings

_The ending is finally here! The epilogue is sure to come soon and it will happen! But for now this is the end! I will give an official thank you and temporary good bye in the next chapter okay? :D I hope you guys enjoy! _

* * *

Meeting each other like this never crossed their mind. He thought he was going to wait for her to call him or confront him. She thought she would never had the guts to meet him face-to-face and talk to him. They each woke up this morning with plans set and neither of them had planned to see each other. But here they were, one pinning the other to a brick wall while the other was being pinned and a bit startled.

"What are you doing?" Maka asked him as she tried to process how all this happened.

"I'm not stupid Maka. I saw you duck behind the stairs and hide behind the gate. I have been waiting for a damn week to finally talk to you, but you never call or show up." Soul said, never once breaking eye contact. "I didn't want to confront you first because I knew all you were going to do is not give me a chance, and possibly run away from me! I wasn't going to have that! I told you that I wasn't going to give up on you until you told me face-to-face that you don't love me!" Soul yelled at her. Maka stared at him and gritted her teeth. She pushed him off her and he took a step back.

"What do you expect?! Did you think that I would want to see you again after you told me that all this was a lie?!"

"Maka-"

"All those words, all those exchange of 'I love you' were a lie! Do you have any idea how that made me feel?! You know I don't trust men! Yet I trusted you!"

"Maka please!"

"No Soul! I'm tired of everything! You broke my heart and I don't think I could never love you again!" Maka yelled at him. Soul felt hurt hit him like a ton of bricks and he stared at her. He gritted his teeth and took her face in his hands, ignoring her struggles to get away.

"You listen to me Maka Albarn!" he practically yelled at her. She stood still and looked at him. A couple tears falling from her eyes as she looked at him. "I admit it, yes in the beginning I was only in it for the business and I'll admit that I only wanted to distract you from the work my brother and I were doing but that was in the beginning! I began to realize that I fell in love with you and I never wanted to leave your side. Maka, I love you too much too let you go. I can't wake up in the mornings without having a heart break because you're not laying next to me like how you were the first night we spent together. I need you in my life to live and if you don't want to be with me, I'll leave you alone and never be in your life again, I promise." Soul said. Maka stared at him and closed her eyes. she shook her head and he fell to his knees, grabbing her hands and holding them tightly in his. "Just tell me. Tell me you don't want me in your life and I'll leave right now." Maka began crying and he let himself go. The tears he had been holding back had escaped and he silently watched as she cried. Soul held on to her hands tightly in his and watched as she slowly shook her head.

"I can't love you anymore..." she whispered. Soul looked down and clenched his eyes closed, and letting the tears fall more freely. He gently kissed the back of her hands and got up. Maka leaned back into the building and tightened her grip on his hands. He pulled them away and grabbed her face in his hands again.

"I understand. But I will always love you." he whispered and kissed her. She felt as though electricity flowed through her and she grabbed on to the sides of his shirt, holding tightly, never wanting to let go. Soul puled back and forced himself not to ask for more. She opened her eyes and looked at him. They gazed at each other before she finally took a good look at him. He had ark circles under his eyes and the usual bright red in his eyes was now a faded burgundy color. His white tussled hair was even more wild and crazier than usual and he looked skinnier.

"What happened to you?" she asked softly. Soul looked at the ground and shrugged.

"I can't sleep. I close my eyes and I see you there. I'm never hungry and I don't have energy for anything anymore." he answered softly. "Baby, I see you everywhere. How am I supposed to live like this?" he asked her. Maka closed her eyes and pressed the back of her head to the brick wall.

"That's the same question I always ask myself." she said. Soul looked at her and leaned closer to her.

"And the answer is...?" he asked, waiting for her to respond. She shrugged and leaned closer to him.

"I will always love you Soul. But I'm afraid you'll hurt me again." Soul grabbed her waist and brought her closer to him.

"Give me one more chance Maka, just one more chance. I promise that I will never make you cry again. If I ever make you mad you can hit me all you want. Hell, you can beat me with your books all day if you want and I won't stop you! Just please, don't leave me. Give me a second chance, that's all I'm asking for." he begged her. Maka looked at him and thought. She just told him that she loves him still and can't live without him. How can she go back on her word? She decided then that she wasn't going to do what her brain thought was right.

She grabbed handfuls of his hair and stood on he tiptoes, kissing him. Soul stood stunned before he wrapped his arms tightly around her and held her close. She pressed herself closer and accepted him back in her life.

"I love you Maka, I really, really love you. Don't ever doubt or forget that." Soul said as he pulled back and hugged her tightly. Maka kissed his cheek and hugged him with as much force as she could.

"I know I love you too! It was a pain not being with you for a long time and I missed you so much! Every time I would talk to someone, I would hope they brought you up just to see if you were fine or something but they never did! It hurt so much." she said. Soul chuckled and pulled back.

"I told them not to mention me. I told them that they couldn't tell me anything about you and they couldn't tell you anything about me." Maka pulled back and hit his shoulder.

"You're an ass! I was hoping they could bring you up because I was worried about you!" she somewhat screamed. Soul smiled down at her and gently kissed her lips.

"I was worried about you too baby." he whispered and she closed the tiny gap.

"Good. You worried about me and I worried about you. Case closed." she said. Soul chuckled and kissed her cheek.

"Should I walk you to Tsubaki's house?" he asked. Maka looked over to it and sighed.

"Do I have to leave you?" she asked. Soul grinned and shook his head. He bent down grabbing the few bags Maka had and they both walked over to Tsubaki's' house. They climbed the small steps and Soul rang the doorbell. Tsubaki answered and saw Soul smiling at Maka who was laughing at the sudden discovery she made about forgetting the carrots.

"Soul...? Maka?" she asked. Maka looked up at her and smiled.

"Hey Tsubaki. Mind if I steal Maka from you? I kinda have plan for us and I wanted to see if it's fine with you." Tsubaki stared at both of them and she slowly smiled.

"Yeah, yeah it's okay! Don't worry about me! Black Star was coming over anyway! Have fun!" Maka smiled at her and Soul gave her the bags and walked down the steps with Maka holding his hand. Once down, he wrapped his arm around her waist while she hugged his torso and they walked toward their home. He looked down at her and she looked at the ground.

"So... What plans do you have?" Maka asked Soul as she looked up at him. Soul grinned at her and lowered his head to her ear.

"Something that we haven't done since you left." he whispered. Maka blushed a bright red and smiled at him. They walked to Soul's apartment and walked in. He locked the front door behind them and went over to his room. Soul pulled Maka gently to his bed by her hand and sat down with her standing in front of him. He pulled back the blankets and took off his shoes, and shirt. He climbed in and patted the empty side next to him. Maka smiled and took off her shoes, lying next to him. He wrapped his arm around her and held her close to him.

"I love you." Maka whispered.

"I love you too." he whispered. Maka snuggled closer to him and rested her forehead against his chest. She looked up when she heard light snores and smiled up at him. Being in love has it's ups and downs. But they would get by. They knew that as long as he has her by his side and she has him, they both could overcome plenty of obstacles, it's the fact of facing them that's the problem. Maka let herself become sucked into sleep as she thought of one last thing.

_'I really need to thank Mr. Evans for making this possible.'_

* * *

_Well, that's it! The end of I Love You Not. But don't worry! The epilogue is sure to come! I'm sure you guys will get a kick out of it! :D Good night/morning/evening and have a cool day! I love you guys!_


	23. The Epilogue

Aright guys! I took the day off school today because I felt sick, but I'm up and pumped to finish this chapter! _**MAKE SURE TO READ THE BOTTOM FOR AN OFFICIAL GOODBYE!**_

* * *

Maka's POV

I looked at the mirror in front of me and soothed down my dress. I sighed loudly and leaned back into the wall next to the mirror, grabbing the tips of my hair and played with them. Liz and Patty walked in and smiled at me.

"Maka you look beautiful!" they said simultaneously. I smiled at them and looked at my dress.

"Thank you!" I happily told them. Patty ran over to me and hugged me.

"Maka, you look even prettier than my giraffe!" she said as she took out her giraffe and showed me it. The giraffe had a black tuxedo and a small black top hat upon his head. I smiled at it and at Patty.

"He looks very handsome, Patty." I told her. She smiled and hugged her giraffe tightly. I sighed and looked at Liz. She looked at me and put an arm on my shoulder.

"Listen, you have nothing to worry about. This is nothing. All you have to do is go with the flow alright?" Liz assured me. I smiled a little at her and nodded.

"Yeah." The door opened and in came Marie trying to catch her breath.

"Ladies! Let's go! It's about to start and Maka we need you!" Marie said between breaths and held on to the doorknob for her life. The girls scrabbled around and ran out the door, heading to the large closed doors and waited for the march to start and their cue.

Soul's POV

I stood in front of the mirror and fixed my tie. I sighed loudly and gave up, taking it off. "Damn it all. I give up." I growled. Kid showed up next to me and rolled his eyes.

"Soul, we're not wearing ties. Crona is getting the bow ties." he said as he straightened out his jacket.

"Bow ties are cool..." I mumbled annoyed but pretty amazed at the fact that we have bow ties instead of ties. That's pretty cool.

"I have them..." Crona said, coming in and handing us each an untied bow tie. I grabbed it and slipped it around my neck, tying it.

"Where did you learn to tie a bow tie so expertly?" Kid asked me.

"During parties my family used to host." I answered. I finished tying it and looked over to Kid who was getting help with his by Crona. "And since Crona is an old friend of mine, he was always invited to my parties and wore them with me." I explained. Kid nodded and Crona pulled back and looked at me.

"How do you feel?" he asked me. I shook my head and ran a hand through my hair.

"Nervous..." Kid chuckled and looked at me.

"You have nothing to worry about. It's going to be fine." The door opened and Stein walked in.

"Men, it's time. Let's go Soul." I nodded and stepped out of the room, heading to the front of the church and waited next to the priest. I looked next to me and saw Kid and Crona next to me. I took a deep breath and relaxed. This is going to be fine.

Normal POV

Maka took a deep breath and heard the single piano note giving her the cue to begin moving. She took a huge breath and saw the doors open. She saw lots of people in the isles and she looked in front of her. Black Star stood in the front and he smiled. Maka returned it and she walked forward. Liz and Patty followed behind her and they stood next to Justin Law, the priest. Black Star turned to look at Maka and she nodded once at him, calming him down. The piano give another single note and everyone stood up, looking at the large doors which had Tsubaki there holding her brother Masamune's arm. She looked over at Black Star and locked gaze with him. He took a deep breath and Soul next to him gave his shoulder a pat.

"It's alright dude, if she's doing this is because she really does want to be with you." he whispered. Black Star smiled and nodded.

"You're right."

* * *

The party was a huge success.

Tsubaki held on to Black Star was he twirled them around the dance floor.

Kid danced with Liz as she tried to keep her moves symmetrically.

Patty jumped around holding on to Crona's hands tightly as he tried to keep up.

Wes span Blair and smoothly dipped her as she laughed and held on to his shoulders.

Tsubaki looked around and looked at all her friends having fun and enjoying themselves. Except... she couldn't a certain couple. "Black Star?" she asked. He looked down at her and kissed her cheek.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Where's Soul and Maka?" she asked. Black Star looked around and spotted the doors that led to the hallway outside closed.

"Something tells me that they are having a party of their own." he said nodded to the closed doors. Tsubaki turned to the doors and giggled. "I have a plan..." Black Star whispered in her ear.

* * *

"Soul not here! What if I fall?!"

"You won't fall don't worry. Just hold on to my shoulders."

"But what if for some reason I do fall?! Then what? This dress is too short it barely hides anything!"

"Yeah but it's still bothersome now. Just you wait until I take the thing off you."

"SOUL- Mmmm"

"Shut up! People will hear!"

"The music is loud! They can't hear anything out here!"

"Really now?"

"Wait, what are you- Sooooouullllll!"

"Does that feel nice Maka?"

The doors burst open and Maka and Soul both turned to see Liz with a video camera and the group behind them grinning. The saw the scene and their jaws fell.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING SOUL?!" Black Star yelled. Soul was on his knee with Maka's bare foot in his hands and her hands on his shoulders. Soul looked up at Maka and back at him.

"We went out to my car and on the way back, her shoe buckle came loose. She was too lazy to buckle it back so I helped her." Soul explained.

"We clearly heard her moan little bro." Wes said.

"Oh yeah, because I did this," Soul softly put pressure on the middle of her foot and Maka bit her bottom lip holding in her moan. Soul grinned up at her and Liz shut the camera off.

"Jeez, we thought you guys were actually doing something so we could catch it on camera." she sighed angrily. Soul let out a laugh and put Maka's shoe on.

"I'm not stupid Liz, why do you think we went to my car?" Soul smirked. Liz gasped and Maka hit him in the back of the head.

"SOUL!" she yelled. Soul grinned at her and got up.

The whole group stood there talking until it was time to spilt. Tsubaki and Black Star went to their car and drove off to his house. Liz and Kid called it a night a while ago and so did Patty and Crona. Wes and Blair stayed behind with the rest of the adults while Soul and Maka walked back to his car. They got in and Soul turned on the car, heading toward their apartment. Maka looked out the window and sighed, resting her arm on the car door and laying her head on it. Soul looked over at her and with his right hand, petted her hair back.

"You alright?" he asked her, looking back to the road. Maka looked at him and nodded.

"Just a bit tired." she answered with a smile. Soul looked at her and back at the road, his smile turning into a smirk. He turned into the garage of the hotel and parked in the spot saved for the occupants of the apartment. He turned the car off, unlocked the doors and climbed out. He looked over at Maka who got out on her side and walked over by him. He grabbed her hand and they walked hand in hand to the elevator doors. They went up to their floor and walked in to her apartment. Soul closed the door behind him and Maka took her hair out of its bun and let it cascade down her shoulders, walking into her room. Soul loosened his tie and untied it, letting it slither off his neck. He threw it to the couch and walked over to Maka's room seeing her put on her black gym shorts. She reached in the pocket of one and took out her cell phone which she turned off and placed on top of the TV. Soul unbuttoned to top few buttons of his shirt and walked over to her.

"There really was no point in you changing into that." he said as he walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her body. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Well, putting them on was the easy part, taking them will be _so_ much easier." she said. Soul smirked at her and lowered his hands to the bottom of her shirt and began tugging it up. Maka backed away a bit and allowed him to take off her shirt. He sat down on the bed and pulled her to him. She ran her hands through his soft, snow-white hair as he looked up at her. "I love you." Maka whispered. Soul smiled and placed his hand on her cheek.

"I love you too." he whispered back. Maka hugged him and he smirked. "Not." he said. Maka pulled back and he grinned. "I'm joking!" Maka smiled mischievously at him and brought out her book.

"MAKA-CHOP!" she said as she slammed the book on his head. Soul screamed out in pain and rubbed his head. Maka threw the book by her bookshelf and rubbed his head too. She kissed the top of it and he looked up at her.

"Damn woman..." he mumbled. Maka grinned and kissed him.

"You know you still love me!" she said against his lips. Soul laid back and brought her on top of him.

"I'll always love you." he responded. And they continued with their blissful night together.

The End

* * *

_-Curtains close, people applaud, and I step out into the middle of the stage with a jar of cookies and sweets- Thank you to everyone who has been here since the very beginning! Thank you to the people who just started reading this this morning! I love you all! People who reviewed, favorite this story, followed this story, and me! You guys are all amazing people and this author can't ask for any more amazing people! I know I haven't been here for long and it's because when something bores me, I tend to just leave it. But this won't be the case for long! I have started to write another story but before I can publish it, I must finish my first story (**Under The Weeping Willow**) and I must finish my other story (**Mysteries**). Thank you again for being here guys, this was an amazing adventure with you guys! Be sure to look out for my next story! I hope you guys will like it! Until then, this is Kaoru97 singing out! -hands out cookies and sweets to all of you- _


End file.
